Happy Family
by ProdigyWeasel
Summary: Jika Kunikida Doppo, Nakajima Atsushi, dan Akutagawa Ryunosuke bertemu dalam ruangan yang sama, apa yang akan terjadi? Akutagawa dengan nafsu membunuh yang berkobar-kobar, Kunikida yang selalu bertindak sesuai idealismenya, Atsushi yang gampang panik, serta Dazai yang selalu menyebabkan masalah. Ini semua karena Dazai Osamu dan usaha bunuh dirinya yang konyol gagal total.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Saya pasti sudah kehilangan akal sehat apabila berani mengaku-ngaku bahwa Bungou Stray Dogs adalah milik saya. Padahal, semua orang seharusnya tahu bahwa Bungou Stray Dogs adalah karya dari Asagiri Kafuka-sensei dan Harukawa35-sensei. Saya hanya salah seorang fans Bungou Stray Dogs yang suka menulis fanfics. Ini adalah usaha saya untuk melucu karena orang-orang lebih mengenal saya sebagai pemurung. Jika kalian melihat fanfic ini di media sosial dengan label nama Andateika, kemungkinan besar itu adalah saya.

Summary : Jika Kunikida Doppo, Nakajima Atsushi, dan Akutagawa Ryunosuke bertemu dalam ruangan yang sama, apa yang akan terjadi? Akutawaga dengan nafsu membunuh yang berkobar-kobar, Kunikida yang selalu bertindak sesuai idealismenya, Atsushi yang gampang panic dan ceroboh, serta Dazai yang selalu menyebabkan masalah. Ini semua karena Dazai Osamu dan usaha bunuh dirinya yang konyol gagal total.

 **Happy Family**

 **Chapter 1**

Tidak ada yang lebih buruk bagi Akutagawa Ryunosuke, si "anjing" mafia pelabuhan, selain pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Amarahnya memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ia seperti bom nuklir yang siap meledak dalam hitungan detik. Saat ini, ia sangat ingin menghancurkan ruangan ini dan menebas orang-orang di hadapannya hingga mayat mereka tidak bisa dikenali lagi, dengan ability : rashomon.

Mata Akutagawa memandang tajam ke arah Kunikida Doppo dan terutama Nakajima Atsushi. Akutagawa ingin membunuh mereka, saat ini, di sini. Rashomon mulai bergerak, membentuk bayangan iblis hitam bertaring yang siap menerkam mangsa.

"Akutagawa, tenangkan dirimu." Kunikida tampaknya paham apa yang ada di pikiran Akutagawa saat ini. Kunikida mengkalkulasi dengan cepat kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi dalam situasi seperti ini. Mati. Keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya.

Tenggorokan Kunikida, si penyair Doppo, mendadak kering seketika. Walaupun ia dan Atsushi, si manusia harimau (jinko), bergabung untuk menyerang Akutagawa ...ini hampir mustahil untuk menang. Apalagi dengan keadaannya yang sedang tidak bisa bergerak. Ini karena ada tubuh seorang 'pria' yang sedang tertidur lelap di pangkuannya.

"Akutagawa-san! Ini ...ini ...tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan ...ini ...tadi ...anu ...anu ...," Atsushi tergagap.

"Beraninya kalian ..., " nada bicara Akutagawa penuh dengan nafsu membunuh di setiap silabel yang ia ucapkan. Ia siap menunjukan kepada dua orang ini mengapa dia dijuluki 'silent rabid dog'. Rashomon semakin membesar.

BLAAAAARRRR!

Rashomon membelah meja hingga berkeping-keping. Kunikida mendelik, ini akan berdampak pada pengeluaran _'Armed Detective Agency'_ bulan ini! Pengeluaran tidak terencana seperti ini tidak tertulis dalam buku catatannya! Bagaimana ia harus mempertanggungjawabkan hal ini pada Direktur Fukuzawa? Ini keterlaluan! Tidak bisa dimaafkan!

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kunikida segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dia lupa dengan 'pria' yang tertidur lelap di pangkuannya. "Kunikida-san!" Atsuhi mencoba mencegah Kunikida. Akutagawa dengan sigap mencoba meraih tubuh 'pria' itu. Namun, mereka terlambat.

BUUM!

Tubuh 'pria' malang itu terjatuh ke lantai, dengan kepala terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai ruangan yang keras. Jantung Akutagawa seolah mendadak terhenti saat memandang sekilas mata berwarna coklat gelap kemerahan yang terlihat sangat jernih itu memandangnya. Akutagawa mendapat firasat buruk seketika. Kunikida sudah siap menutup kedua telinganya. Begitu juga dengan Atsushi.

"Hhhhhhwwwwaaaaaaaannngggg ...!"

Tangisan 'pria' itu melesat di udara, seperti desingan suara pesawat jumbo jet melintas di dekat telinga. Akutagawa tidak bisa untuk tidak menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak ingin jadi seorang tuna rungu di usianya yang masih muda.

Atsushi mendekati 'pria' itu, menyentuh kepalanya. Mengusap lembut surai hitam 'pria' itu yang tampak berantakan dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Hush ...hush ...jangan menangis," bujuk Atsuhi lembut.

Jika pemandangan di awal sudah cukup buruk bagi Akutagawa, kini dia akan merevisinya. Pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya saat ini jauh, jauh, jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Seperti anak panah beracun menancap tepat di jantungnya. Jantungnya terasa sakit, hingga rasa sakit di telinganya jadi terlupakan.

"Hwaaaaangggg!"

"Hush ...hush ...jangan menangis, " bujuk Atsushi seraya membawa tubuh 'pria' itu dalam dekapannya. 'Pria' itu masih menangis kencang dalam pelukan Atsushi.

Ini pemandangan yang terburuk! Akutagawa merasa seperti tertusuk ribuan pasak di sekujur tubuhnya!

"Akutagawa, tahan dirimu." Kunikida memberi peringatan.

Akutagawa tidak peduli. Persetan!

TAP. TAP. TAP.

Akutagawa melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati Atsushi yang sedang memeluk 'pria' itu. Di setiap derap langkahnya menyiratkan 'BUNUH'. "Hehehehehe ...," Akutagawa terkekeh. Aura dingin memenuhi ruangan.

Atsushi mendadak pucat, tubuhnya gemetar, dan keringat dingin mengucur. Kunikida melesat, memasang badan untuk menghalangi langkah Akutagawa. Akutagawa menghentikan langkahnya, mengernyitnya dahinya. Memandang sinis pada Kunikida seolah Kunikida adalah serangga yang harus ia lumatkan di bawah sepatunya.

"Minggir," perintah Akutagawa dengan nada dingin seperti es. Penuh ancaman kematian.

Kunikida melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Akutagawa. Percuma, memang. Tapi, setidaknya ini bisa mengalihkan perhatian Akutagawa dan Atsushi bisa meloloskan diri bersama 'pria' yang sedang menangis itu. Ini pengorbanan sesuai prinsip hidupnya yang tertulis di dalam buku catatannya, 'lakukan apapun yang bisa kau lakukan'.

Rashomon melesat, membentuk ujung-ujung runcing seperti pasak-pasak baja yang siap menusuk tubuh Kunikida. Wow, jika _Vlad The Impaler_ melihat ini, mungkin dia akan tercengang?

Kunikida bergerak refleks. Dia tidak menangkisnya. Dia sadar, menangkis rashomon hanya dilakukan si idiot. Rashomon mampu menusuk apapun yang menghalanginya. Kunikida melompat ke arah samping. Rashomon menghujam lantai, meninggalkan lubang menganga yang cukup lebar. Sialan!

Kunikida mengambil buku catatan dan pena dari sakunya, secepatnya hendak menulis 'wire gun' dan menggunakan ability-nya, yaitu _Doppo Poet_. Namun, belum selesai ia menulis, rashomon kembali menyerang. Ia terpaksa menghindar lagi, memutar tubuhnya lalu melompat sejauh mungkin, ia mendarat dengan lututnya. Kunikida meringis menahan sakit.

" _Rashomon : Spider thread_ ," ucap Akutagawa. Dalam sekejap, rashomon mengubah bentuknya menjadi seperti jaring laba-laba.

"Atsushi, lari!" Kunikida berseru. Ini jauh lebih gawat daripada perkiraannya semula. Kunikida mendapati tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, rashomon menjerat tubuhnya, mengangkatnya tinggi ke udara.

Panik dengan apa yang ia lihat, Atsushi bergerak cepat. Ia mencoba berlari sekuatnya sambil memeluk erat 'pria' dalam gendongannya yang masih saja terus menangis kencang. Ia harus menerobos dan melewati Akutagawa. Dalam keadaan gelap mata begitu, Atsushi yakin Akutagawa tidak akan pikir panjang untuk menghabisi semua orang dalam sekejap.

"Uuuwaaaaaa!" Atsushi tersandung ujung karpet. Ia terjatuh.

"Bodoh!" Kunikida tak habis pikir bagaimana Atsushi bisa sebegitu cerobohnya dalam keaadan genting begini.

"Jangan bergerak, Jinko. Tetap di situ," Akutagawa berjalan mendekat. Atsushi berguling dan berusaha segera bangkit. "Kubilang, jangan bergerak," bersamaan ucapan Akutagawa barusan, rashomon menancap pada ujung kerah kemeja Atsushi, mendorongnya merapat ke dinding. Ini gawat. Ini gawat. Atsushi merasakan seperti sedang menghadapi shinigami yang bersiap untuk mengambil nyawanya. Akutagawa melangkah maju.

"Hentikan, Akutagawa!" pekik Kunikida.

"Jangan ..." gumam Akutagawa. Akutagawa berlutut di depan Atsushi, ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan canggung. Bisa dipastikan, Atshusi luar biasa panik. Ia menutup matanya, mendekap semakin erat si 'pria' yang tak henti-hentinya menangis, 'pria' yang harusnya ia lindungi saat ini, Dazai Osamu.

"Jangan ...menangis, Dazai ..." Akutagawa membelai kepala Dazai.

"Huhhh?!" teriak Atsushi dan Kunikida serentak. Apa ini ilusi?

Ajaib, si 'pria' yang bernama Dazai Osamu langsung berhenti menangis.

"Huuuhhh?!" Atsushi dan Kunikida kaget dengan apa yang saat ini mereka lihat. Akutagawa?

Dazai menoleh, tangannya masih memegang erat kemeja Atsushi yang sudah basah kuyup karena air matanya. Dengan ekspresi bingung terpampang pada wajahnya yang masih penuh dengan air mata, Dazai menatap Akutagawa. "Dazai, hehehe ..." Akutagawa mencoba tersenyum.

Atsushi merasa bahwa senyuman Akutagawa seperti senyuman IBLIS! Mengerikan!

"Hwwwaaaaaaaaaaanggggggg!" Dazai menangis lebih kencang. Dia berbalik, kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di kemeja Atsushi.

DOOOONGGGGGGGGGG

Seolah Akutagawa berada di dalam sebuah lonceng kuil raksasa dan seseorang menghantamnya dengan kayu pemukul lonceng. Ini pukulan telak untuk Akutagawa. Dazai Osamu membenci dirinya.

"Hwwwwaaaaangggg...!"

"Hush ...hush ...Dazai-san, ...jangan menangis, ya. Kumohon," sepenuh hati Atsushi memohon. Rasanya, Atsushi ingin ikut menangis juga. Telinganya mulai terasa sakit. Kunikida merasakan hal yang sama. Sebetulnya, Akutagawa juga.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Akutagawa mencolek pundak Dazai. Mencoba meraih perhatian Dazai.

"Akutagawa-san, lebih baik ... GYAAAAHHH!"

Belum sempat Atsushi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Akutagawa dengan cepat mengayunkan kepalan tangannya.

"Permen," kata Akutagawa. Akutagawa membuka genggaman tangannya, tampak ada satu bungkus permen di telapak tanganya. Akutagawa menyodorkannya pada Dazai.

Dazai, naluri kekanak-kanakannya menuntunnya untuk melirik ke arah datangnya permen. Walau air matanya masih bercucuran, ia masih bisa melihat jelas permen itu di telapak tangan pucat pria yang dipanggil Akutagawa, tampaknya enak. Dazai melepaskan pegangannya, meraih sebungkus permen berwarna merah. Dengan ragu ia membuka bungkusnya dan memasukannya ke mulut.

Rasa manis menyebar di dalam mulutnya. Dazai menyukainya! Ia tersenyum, lupa akan tangisnya seketika. Ia berdiri lalu menundukan kepala. "Arigatou, Akutagawa-sama!" seru Dazai dengan penuh keceriaan.

Setelah badai, akhirnya munculah pelangi. Akutagawa merasakan hal aneh, perasaan yang merayap di hatinya, memberikan kehangatan. Perasaan asing ini ...Akutagawa tidak membencinya.

"Akutagawa, bisa tolong lepaskan ini?" sela Kunikida tiba-tiba. Kunikida masih terjerat oleh rashomon. Tanpa repot-repot menoleh, Akutagawa menghilangkan rashomon. Kunikida terjatuh. Ah, untung saja kacamatanya tidak pecah. Walau tubuhnya terasa sakit, setidaknya masih ada hal yang bisa ia syukuri.

Melihat Dazai yang terlihat ceria, Atsushi mengusap kepala senpai-nya itu. Pipi Dazai bersemu, ia tersenyum malu. "Anak baik," kata Atsuhi.

Anak?! Dazai Osamu, anggota 'Armed Detective Agency' dan mantan anggota executive mafia pelabuhan termuda dalam sejarah dari Yokohama, pria yang harusnya berusia 22 tahun ini disebut 'anak'? Ah, ya ...walau ini agak konyol, tapi saat ini Dazai Osamu sedang terlihat seperti anak berusia tidak lebih dari 7 tahun. Salahkan hobi Dazai si maniak bunuh diri ( _jisatsu mania_ ).

Hobinya untuk bunuh diri, membuat Dazai salah meminum ramuan entah apa namanya dan entah dari mana ia mendapatkannya. Yang jelas, alih-alih usaha bunuh dirinya sukses, malah membuat tubuhnya menyusut. Dazai kembali menjadi anak kecil. Bersamaan itu, memorinya semasa dewasa sepertinya juga hilang. Akutagawa yang menemukan Dazai dalam kondisi demikian. Akutagawa juga yang menyelamatkan nyawa Dazai yang hampir hilang karena nyaris tenggelam di sungai berarus deras. Lalu, Akutagawa juga yang membawa Dazai ke kantor _'Armed Detective Agency'_.

"Jinko, menjauh dari Dazai," perintah Akutagawa.

Untuk mencegah keributan seperti tadi, lebih tepatnya untuk tidak memancing amarah Akutagawa, Atsutshi mengambil beberapa langkah mundur ke belakang. Atsushi tak menyangka bahwa Akutagawa yang terkesan dingin itu ternyata orang yang sangat cemburuan jika berhubungan dengan Dazai Osamu.

Selama ini Akutagawa selalu memproklamirkan kebenciannya terhadap Dazai dengan menyebut Dazai sebagai aib bagi organisasi ilegal mafia pelabuhan karena pengkhianatan Dazai. Tapi, mungkin jauh di lubuk hatinya Akutagawa sebetulnya tidak membenci Dazai. Senpai yang selalu dikagumi oleh Akutagawa Ryunosuke.

Dengan kikuk, Akutagawa merogoh kantung plastik putih yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Es krim. Akutagawa membelinya di mini market. Es krimnya belum mencair.

"Es krim," Akutagawa menyodorkan es krim itu kepada Dazai yang telah ia buka sebelumnya. Es krim cokelat. Anak-anak menyukai makanan manis. Begitu pikir Akutagawa.

Dazai mengangguk senang. Tangan mungilnya meraih gagang es krim. "Arigatou, Akuta ...ngggg ...Papa Ryu," ucap Dazai. Jantung Akutagawa seperti terhenti untuk beberapa saat. Ini seperti mimpi.

Perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi. Hatinya terasa hangat. Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di hatinya. Wajah Akutagawa yang senantiasa pucat, kini bersemu. Semakin bersemu saat Dazai tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Akutagawa. Tanpa sadar, ia menjatuhkan kantung plastik yang ia genggam.

Kunikida membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Pemandangan ini terasa sangat aneh. Dengan gerakan tangan, Kunikida mengisyaratkan agar Atsushi mendekat. Atsushi menanggapinya, mendekat. Mereka bertemu di balik sofa yang saat ini sudah rusak.

"Atsushi, bukan hal yang baik membiarkan Dazai berdekatan dengan Akutagawa," Kunikida memulai pembicaraan. Berbisik. Akan jadi gawat jika Akutagawa mendengar.

"Tapi, sepertinya Akutagawa-san bersikap baik pada Dazai-san," kata Atsushi. 'Terlepas dari rasa cemburunya dan tempramennya', tambah Atsushi dalam hati.

"Atsushi, si maniak bunuh diri itu selalu lolos dari kematian selama ini, tapi aku tidak yakin kali ini. Ini Akutagawa Ryunosuke."

"Rashomon-nya sangat mengerikan, Kunikida-san. Lagipula, Akutagawa-san sangat tempramental."

Andai ability : _No Longer Human_ milik Dazai masih bisa berfungsi, tapi dengan tubuh usia 7 tahun begitu ...tetap bukan tandingan Akutagawa. Kunikida berpikir keras. "Atsushi, sebisa mungkin kita harus mengawasi Akutagawa. Kita tidak tahu kapan dia akan lepas kendali."

Atsushi mengangguk.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Gyaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Tiba-tiba Akutagawa sudah ada di dekat mereka. Dia muncul seperti hantu. Ada Dazai juga, masih menggengam tangan Akutagawa.

"Anuuu ...anuu ...kami hanya membicarakan menu makan malam. Benar 'kan, Kunikida-san?" kata Atsushi dengan gugup.

"Benar. Itu benar," timpal Kunikida cepat.

Mereka berdua sangat tegang.

"Chazuke sangat enak."

"Bagaimana dengan ramen?"

"Chazuke."

"Ramen."

"Chazuke."

"Ramen."

"Chazuke."

"Tertera dalam buku catatanku bahwa menu makan malam ini adalah ramen!"

"Chazukeeeeeeee!"

"Rameeeeeeeen!"

"Berisik," sela Akutagawa.

SHHRRRIIINGGGG

Angin dingin tiba-tiba lewat. Kunikida dan Atsushi menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Hari ini aku akan menginap di sini untuk menjaga Dazai," Akutagawa memutuskan sepihak.

Kunikida dan Atsushi saling melempar pandang, mereka tertunduk lesu. Ini artinya mereka harus 24 jam mengawasi Dazai dan Akutagawa. Dazai saat ini saja sudah cukup merepotkan. Sangat hiperaktif untuk anak seusia dirinya. Ditambah Akutagawa? Ah, Kunikida merasa dirinya bertambah tua tiba-tiba.

'Ding ding ding ding', ponsel Kunikida berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi," jawab Kunikida. "Yosano-san?" lanjutnya. "Oh?" lanjutnya lagi. Haaaaahhh?!" seru Kunikida tiba-tiba. "1 minggu?!" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

TRRRAAKKK

Kunikida menjatuhkan telpon genggamnya. Ekspresi Kunikida sangat kalut. Atsushi mendapat firasat luar biasa buruk soal ini. "Dazai ..." kata-kata Kunikida menggantung.

Akutagawa tampak tenang. Dazai menelengkan kepalanya tanda ingin tahu. Atshushi mencoba untuk tidak panik.

"Dazai ...akan tetap begini, setidaknya ...untuk 1 minggu ..."

Kata-kata Kunikida seperti halilintar yang menyambar telinga Atsushi.

"Aku akan menginap di sini untuk 1 minggu ke depan," lagi-lagi Akutagawa memutuskan sepihak.

"Yeaaay!" Dazai bersorak kegirangan.

Ini artinya 24 jam X 7? Hebat ...

Atsushi meneteskan air mata. Kunikida menelan ludah.

"Ini oleh-oleh," Akutagawa menyodorkan kantung plastik berwarna putih kepada Kunikida.

'Ah, ternyata dia memang sudah berencana untuk menginap', pikir Kunikida. Kunikida menerima oleh-oleh itu dengan setengah hati.

GURURURRURURU

Perut mungil Dazai berbunyi. Ia lapar. Wajar, Dazai belum makan siang karena merajuk meminta dibelikan es krim. Beberapa jam lalu, Dazai menangis sampai tertidur. Ini juga sudah sore.

"Kunikida-san, bagaimana jika kita makan malam sekarang?" tanya Atsushi. Perutnya juga lapar.

"Ya, baiklah," jawab Kunikida.

"Chazuke!" teriak Atsushi.

"Ramen!" balas Kunikida.

"Kepiting!" Dazai menyela sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya memperagakan gerakan capit kepiting.

"Setuju," kata Akutagawa.

"Nnngg ...ini Kunikida-san yang akan mentraktir 'kan?" tanya Atsushi ragu.

MAHAL! Kunikida menjerit dalam hatinya. Ini pengeluaran tidak terencana dan ini tidak tertera dalam buku catatannya pada halaman berapapun!

"Papa Ryu, ayo pergi!" dengan semangat Dazai menarik tangan Akutagawa. "Atsushi-nii (kakak)! Ayo, cepat!" Dazai memanggil Atsushi. "Kunikida-jiji (kakek)! Arigatou!" Dazai melambaikan tangannya pada Kunikida.

SHREEEEZZZZZZZZ

Angin dingin menerpa Kunikida. Ia merasa bertambah tua berkali-kali lipat dalam sekejap.

"Cepatlah, 'jiji' ..." perintah Akutagwa.

Kunikida menyeret kakinya dengan langkah lesu.

'Keluarga' ini meninggalkan kantor _'Armed Detective Agency'._


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Family, Chapter 2 : Papa Ryu**

Disclaimer : Saya pasti sudah luar biasa melampaui ambang batas kewarasan apabila berani mengklaim bahwa Bungou Stray Dogs adalah milik saya. Bungou Stray Dogs adalah milik Asagiri Kafuka-sensei dan Harukawa35-sensei. Saya sejatinya adalah hanya salah seorang fans Bungou Stray Dogs yang kebetulan suka menulis fanfics untuk sekedar hiburan dan pelarian diri karena kekurangan bakat untuk jadi seorang novelis pro.

Warning : Bagi fans Dazai Osamu, saya minta maaf jika membuat Dazai kesayangan kalian OCC. Bagi fans Akutagawa Ryunsuke, saya minta maaf jika membuat EMO-tagawa kalian jadi menderita. Tolong maafkan saya.

Summary : Sehubungan dengan gagalnya percobaan bunuh diri Dazai Osamu yang malah membuat dirinya kembali menjadi anak kecil, Akutagawa berusaha untuk menjadi sosok Papa bagi Dazai. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin seorang mafia seperti dirinya bisa mengasuh seorang anak kecil? Terlebih lagi ini Dazai Osamu! Apakah dia sanggup menjadi Papa Ryu?

"Kepiting! Kepiting! Kepiting!"

Dazai dengan ceria mengangkat kedua tanannya di atas kepala, menggerak-gerakan jemarinya membentuk capit kepiting. Dazai dewasa memang orang yang berisik dan bisa dibilang sangat norak. Sangat menyebalkan. Tapi saat keadaannya seperti ini, entah mengapa ke-'berisik'-an Dazai menjadi hal yang wajar. Sebetulnya, Dazai terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan lucu.

Jika ini bukan Akutagawa Ryunosuke, _the silent rabid dog_ , pasti akan tertawa. Akutagawa juga ingin tertawa, tapi mengingat ekspresi ketakutan Dazai saat melihat senyuman maut Akutagawa sebelumnya, Akutagawa mengurungkan niatnya. Jangan membuat Dazai takut.

Menu makan malam hari ini : kepiting. Akutagawa tahu itu makanan kesukaan Dazai. Dazai terlihat sangat bersemangat menantikan makanannya datang. Tak henti-hentinya Dazai memamerkan senyum cerianya. Akutagawa tak ingat jika dulu Dazai bisa luar biasa seceria ini. Dulu ...

Dulu, untuk membangkitkan _Devour Space_ milik Akutagawa, Dazai menghantam wajah Akutagawa dengan sebuah pukulan keras hingga Akutagawa terhempas ke dinding. Tulangnya terasa remuk, bahkan untuk menggerakan ujung jarinyapun ia kesulitan. Tak berselang lama kemudian, Dazai meminta bawahannya untuk memberinya sebuah pistol. PISTOL! Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, Dazai menarik pelatuk pistol dan menembakan peluru ke arah Akutagawa dengan niat membunuh.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

DAK!

Laju tiga butir peluru terhenti oleh sebuah dinding berwarna merah. Itu _Devour space_! Nyawa Akutagawa terselamatkan. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahi Akutagawa. Wajah pucatnya menjadi seputih kertas. Darahnya seolah berhenti mengalir.

 _"Oh, so …if you really put your faith on your blade, even you can slice the bullets. See? This is how you can defense yourself. Congratulation~"_ kata Dazai dengan ceria. Dia tersenyum puas. Lalu lanjutnya, _"Next time you screw up, I'll hit you twice and shot you five times. Understood?"_

" _Understood_ ," sahut Akutagawa lirih. Ia hanya bisa memandang punggung Dazai yang menjauh. Jubah panjang berwarna hitam Dazai yang berayun terlihat seperti sepasang sayap hitam yang mencuat dari punggung Dazai. Seolah siap membawa Dazai terbang tinggi. Dazai terbang terlalu tinggi, sedangkan Akutagawa terpuruk di kerak bumi. Langit dan bumi. Dazai terlalu jauh untuk digapai.

 _'Dazai-san … Why won't you look at me? Lihat aku, Dazai-san. Lihat aku.'_

BRAAAAK!

Lamunan Akutagawa terhenti saat tiba-tiba Kunikida menggebrak meja.

"Gawat! Malam ini bulan purnama!"

Akutagawa memincingkan matanya ke arah Atsushi yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Kunikida. 'Jinko'. Akutagawa mengerti, Atsushi akan bertransformasi menjadi seekor harimau saat bulan purnama. Atsushi hingga saat ini belum bisa mengontrol ability-nya dengan baik. Tsk, Akutagawa teringat kata-kata Dazai.

'Dia lebih baik darimu.'

Ada percikan api di hatinya. Api cemburu. Eh, Tidak! Akutagawa tidak cemburu. Akutagawa tidak punya perasaan semacam itu. Cemburu? Tidak! Akutagawa tidak akan pernah cemburu. Apalagi terhadap si Jinko! Tapi saying, sebagian hatinya menjeritkan kecemburuannya. Dia tidak rela jika dibanding-bandingkan dengan si Jinko!

'Dia lebih baik darimu.'

Lebih tidak rela lagi jika harus dianggap kalah dari si jinko!

TIDAK!

NOTICE MEEEEEE, DAZAI-SAN!

Sayang, jeritan hati Akutagawa Ryuosuke tidak tersampaikan pada target yang dimaksud. Si target malah sedang asyik bermain-main dengan gelas di hadapannya. Mungkin, suatu saat hati Akutagawa harus menggunakan pengeras suara raksasa dan sound system yang lebih hebat daripada sound system sebuah bioskop? Atau memasang banner raksasa bertuliskan 'NOTICE ME, DAZAI-SAN!' Tapi, itu akan melukai harga dirinya sebagai anggota Port Mafia, Akutagawa mengurungkan niatnya.

Akutagawa memandang tajam ke arah si Jinko. Akutagawa menumpahkan seluruh kesalahan kepada si Jinko. 'Ini salahmu! Ini salahmu! Ini salahmu!'

Atsushi merasakan tatapan tajam Akutagawa. Tatapan itu seolah melihat Atsushi seperti seekor serangga yang sesegera mungkin ingin dilumatkan Akutagawa di bawah sol sepatunya. Mengerikan. Jantung Atsushi terasa seperti mau melompat ke luar dari rongga dadanya.

"Makan malamnya batal. Lebih baik kita segera kembali ke kantor," kata Kunikida hati-hati sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Atsushi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dia menunduk.

'Cih, bocah rapuh,' gumam Akutagawa dalam hati. Akutagawa merasa menang.

"Yaaaa ...Tapi ... Dazai ingin makan kepiting, " ekspresi kecewa dan sedih begitu terlihat jelas di wajah Dazai.

Akutagawa tertegun, ekspresi itu tidak cocok dengan wajah Dazai. Tidak! Akutagawa tidak suka melihat Dazai, (mantan) senpai-nya, seperti ini. Apalagi, Dazai tadi memanggilnya 'Papa Ryu'. Papa. Dazai menganggap Akutagawa sebagai papanya. Tugas seorang papa adalah ...

"Kalian pergi saja. Biar aku yang menjaga Dazai," tanpa ragu, Akutagawa mengatakannya. Ini demi Dazai. Demi Dazai. Naluri seorang papa menuntunnya kali ini. Secercah senyum cerah terbit di bibir Dazai.

"Heh ..." Kunikida menaikan alisnya. Dia meragukan Akutagawa. Sejak kapan seorang criminal bisa dipercaya?

Akutagawa mendelik tajam. Pesan Akutagawa untuk _'diam dan turuti perkataanku atau mati'_ segera tertuju ke otak Kunikida melalui kontak mata. Rashomon siap untuk menyerang kapan saja.

GLEK!

Kunikida menelan ludah.

"Baiklah, ...aku mengerti. Mohon bantuannya," kata Kunikida dengan berat hati. Bagaimanapun, Kunikida tidak bisa percaya begitu saja pada orang lain, terutama pada Akutagawa Ryunosuke. Apalagi saat ini Dazai sedang dalam keadaan begini. Dilema. Tapi, untuk sekali ini saja. Demi keselamatan orang-orang di tempat ini. Akan sangat bahaya jika Akutagawa mengamuk.

"Telepon saja jika ada apa-apa," pesan Kunikida sesaat sebelum meninggalkan restoran keluarga. Akutagawa tidak memberikan respon. Perhatiannya lebih tertuju kepada Dazai yang menyambut dengan senang kedatangan makanan-makanan yang kini mulai menghiasi meja. Akutagawa merasa lega. Dazai memang lebih cocok jika dia tersenyum dan tertawa.

Dazai bersemangat meraih sumpit. "Itadakimasu!" seru Dazai dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Yum. Yum. Yum.

Akutagawa menahan nafas, tangannya yang memegang sumpit dan mangkuk bergetar. Wajah Dazai yang ada di hadapannya sungguh luar biasa. Lucu! Ukh, Akutagawa tidak akan tertawa. Tidak. Pria berjuluk _the silent rabid dog_ TIDAK AKAN tertawa! Apalagi saat dia sedang makan. Tersedak, sama sekali bukan hal elegan untuk seorang anggota Mafia Pelabuhan Yokohama.

Saus dan serpihan makanan membuat wajah Dazai sangat lucu. Ditambah gaya makannya yang agak aneh, memasukan makanan sebanyak mungkin ke dalam mulut sehingga membuat pipi Dazai menggembung. Lalu, entah ini sengaja atau tidak, Dazai tiba-tiba menaruh capit kepiting di sisi ujung mulutnya. Dengan kondisi mulut penuh makanan Dazai berkata, "Paw-paw Ryuw! Kew-piew-twweng! (Papa Ryu! Kepiting)".

"Ukkhhh!" Akutagawa menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan serapat mungkin. Lalu dengan kecepatan luar biasa seakan terbang, Akutagawa melesat meninggalkan meja makan.

Selama setengah jam berikutnya, orang-orang tidak berani mendekati toilet. Mereka bersumpah bahwa mereka mendengar suara-suara mengerikan dari arah sana yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Tawa iblis dari neraka. Suara-suara itu menghilang saat Akutagawa keluar dari sana. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani berkomentar saat melihat Akutagawa. Mereka memilih untuk menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat daripada harus kehilangan nyawa.

Saat Akutagawa kembali ke meja makan, Dazai telah menghabiskan makanannya. "Papa?" Dazai menatap heran Akutagawa yang mengelap wajah Dazai dengan selembar serbet. "Ayo, kita pulang. Dazai."

.

.

.

********* / Ini seharusnya ada garis pemisah / *******

Akutagawa tidak menelepon Kunikida. Akutagawa lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Jarak yang mereka tempuh untuk pulang ke kantor _'Armed Detective Agency'_ tidak terlalu jauh. Udara cukup bersahabat. Bulan bersinar terang. Malam yang indah untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan (mantan) senpai yang ia kagumi. Setidaknya, Dazai-san mau melihat dirinya saat ini.

Dazai berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kecil dan berlari mendahului Akutagawa. Dasar anak-anak. Dazai terlihat begitu polos. Anak kecil yang berhati bersih, belum tercemar hitamnya dunia. Mafia hitam.

 _Your blood is black, mafia black._

TAP

Dazai menghentikan langkah kakinya tiba-tiba. Dia berbalik, menghadap Akutagawa. Akutagawa merasa ini seperti _dejavu._ Sinar pucat rembulan merefleksikan siluet Dazai. Akutagawa terbelalak. Mata Dazai yang berwarna coklat gelap kemerahan menatap Akutagawa. Tatapan itu dingin.

DEG!

Hati Akutagawa bergetar. Jiwa Akutagawa seolah terhisap. Seperti di bawah kendali mantra, Akutagawa tak bisa bergerak.

"Malam yang indah, ya?"

Seperti sebuah trik sulap, ilusi mengerikan terpampang di hadapan Akutagawa. Dazai berdiri di bawah sinar rembulan, di atas kolam darah. Di bawah kaki Dazai, terhampar enam mayat pria berpakaian serba hitam bersimbah darah mereka sendiri. Ekspresi ketakutan dan penuh penderitaan terpampang jelas di wajah pucat mereka yang sudah membiru.

Ini?!

"Ini hadiah untukmu."

Hadiah berdarah dari Dazai Osamu untuk Akutagawa Ryunosuke. Memori masa lalu berputar di hadapan Akutagawa seperti sebuah lentera.

Akutagawa membeku. Ini pemandangan yang sama saat pertama kali ia bertemu Dazai Osamu. _The demonic prodigy of the port mafia guerilla squad_!

Dazai Osamu tersenyum ganjil. Dia ...terlihat seperti iblis. Tidak! Dia bahkan melampaui iblis. Pria ini, bahkan hatinya lebih hitam pekat daripada langit malam. Pria ini yang membawa Akutagawa ke dalam dunia mafia hitam!

Dazai Osamu. Pria yang memberi Akutagawa Ryunosuke alasan untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Dazai Osamu, dia membuat Akutagawa merasa menjadi seorang manusia untuk pertama kalinya. Sumpah setia Akutagawa Ryunosuke kepada Dazai Osamu pada malam itu, mengikat dirinya dan Dazai hingga hari ini.

"Papa Ryu?"

Suara si kecil Dazai mengembalikan Akutagawa ke dunia nyata. Dazai memang tersenyum, tapi senyumnya hangat. Sangat jauh berbeda dari senyum yang tadi. Dia berdiri di bawah naungan sinar rembulan, tapi tidak di atas kolam darah. Tidak ada mayat bergelimpangan. Tidak ada. Hanya ada Dazai Osamu kecil. Anak kecil polos berwajah malaikat.

"Ya, Dazai …."

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya, Papa."

Hati Akutagawa terasa sangat aneh, bergejolak dan meluap-luap. Perasaan hangat seperti melingkupi dirinya. Mungkin ini yang namanya perasaan bahagia? Jika memungkinkan, Akutagawa rasanya ingin menari _tap dance,_ bertepuk tangan di atas kepala, sambil bersiul-siul! Tapi, tentu itu akan menghancurkan image-nya. Akutagawa berusaha untuk menahan diri sebisa mungkin.

Dazai Osamu selalu membuat Akutagawa Ryunosuke merasa menjadi seorang manusia.

 _No longer human? No longer stray dog._

Akutagawa melangkah mendekati Dazai. Menggendongnya di punggung. Tangan mungil Dazai ditautkan melingkar di leher Akutagawa, merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Akutagawa. Mereka berjalan pulang.

.

.

.

********* / Ini seharusnya ada garis pemisah / *******

Akutagawa belajar banyak hari ini. Dia baru tahu bahwa menyuruh anak kecil untuk menyikat gigi sebelum pergi tidur bukan hal yang mudah. Diperlukan kesabaran. Hal yang tidak terlalu dimiliki oleh Akutagawa. Jika kau seorang mafia, maka kesabaran tidak terlalu diperlukan. Mafia melakukan kriminalitas, mengasuh anak tidak termasuk dalam list tersebut.

Akutagawa merasa seolah ruangan sempit office berubah sekejap menjadi luar biasa luas. Berkali-kali lipat luas stadium Yokohama!

Akutagawa merasa nafasnya seakan nyaris putus. Atsushi merasa seluruh tubuhnya seakan ditusuk-tusuk Rashomon (ini bukan metode pengobatan akunpuntur). Sedangkan Kunikida, dia sibuk meratapi kondisi ruangan yang saat ini semakin menyedihkan sambil memegang tulang punggungnya yang terasa nyeri.

Ketiga orang ini seperti pasukan Jibaku yang kehabisan tenaga. Lemah, letih, lemas, lesu, lelah, lunglai. Motto 6 L. Si kecil Dazai terlalu lincah untuk tulang-tulang jompo mereka. Dari mana Dazai mendapatkan energi sebesar ini? Kepiting? Jika saat ini ada yang member tahu Kunikida bahwa kepting adalah sumber energi utama si kecil Dazai yang luar biasa aktif ini, maka sudah tentu Kunikida akan mencatatnya dalam buku catatannya.

Tapi, setiap kali mengingat si jinko, semangat Akutagawa semakin berkobar. Dia tidak akan kalah dari si jinko itu! Tidak akan! Terutama soal Dazai! Akutagawa akan berusaha menjadi Papa Ryu-nya Dazai dengan baik. Terbaik!

Namun, setelah satu jam melakukan usaha segala macam cara, Akutagawa berhasil melakukannya! Dengan bantuan si penyair Doppo mata empat itu dan si jinko Atsushi, Dazai berhasil dikepung. Dazai yang tersenyum senang seperti sudah menanti untuk ditangkap.

Ahhhh ….ini pasti hanya akal-akalan si author fanfic kurang kerjaan dan kurang ajar yang mulai kehabisan bahan cerita. Andai saja Akutagawa tidak sedang sibuk terlibat aksi menyikat gigi bersama Dazai-san-nya (Akutagawa mengabaikan fakta bahwa Kunikida dan Atsushi juga terlibat dalam aksi yang sama), Akutagawa bersumpah akan menghabisi si author tanpa ampun. Berhati-hatilah, wahai sang author!

Lalu, saat menjelang jam tidur malam ….

Jika Akutagawa berpikir perjuangannya telah berakhir, ah ...tidak. Ini bagian tersulitnya.

"Papa ...nyanyikan nina bobo," pinta Dazai.

Akutagawa merasa permintaan Dazai jauh lebih sulit daripada misi mafia yang pernah ia jalani seumur hidupnya. Akutagawa tidak pernah belajar menyanyikan nina bobo. Bahkan, dia tidak pernah sekalipun melakukannya untuk Gin yang adik perempuannya! Sebagai mafia, seumur hidup, yang dipelajarinya adalah bagaimana cara paling efektif untuk menghabisi musuh, bukan bernyanyi-nyanyi riang. Memangnya Akutagawa ini apa? Hamba yang suka bernyanyi?

"Errrrr ...anu ...bagaimana jika Nii (kakak) saja yang menyanyi?" Atsushi menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan Akutagawa. Dia tidak yakin bahwa Akutagawa cukup kompeten untuk memenuhi permintaan Dazai.

"Tidak! Dazai maunya Papa Ryu!"

Dazai menolak. Tegas. Akutagawa terjebak dalam dilema.

Mengapa Dazai meminta hal yang sulit begini? Mengapa dirinya? Padahal, saat ini bukan hanya Akutagawa yang ada di sini. Atsushi, Kunikida, Dazai, dan Akutagawa berbaring di karpet empuk di tengah ruangan. Mencoba untuk tidur malam. Sebagai catatan : Kunikida sengaja tidak menempatkan Atsushi di dekat Akutagawa karena dia yakin kemungkinan besar Akutagawa akan berusaha mematahkan leher Atsushi sehubungan dengan kecemburuan tingkat akutnya sehubungan dengan Dazai.

"Papa ...," kata-kata Dazai seperti mantra penakluk bagi Akutagawa.

Akutagawa berdiri di antara 'ya' dan 'tidak'. Ini dilema! Ini dilema! Akutagawa harusnya menolak! Tolak! Tapi …ini Dazai yang memintanya. DAZAI! DAZAI-SAN!

"Kunikida-san, tolong lakukan sesuatu!" Atsushi seperti biasanya, gampang panik di situasi genting.

"Tidak perlu memaksa 'Papa'. Biar Jiji (kakek) saja yang menyanyi." Kunikida juga menawarkan diri dengan berat hati, tentunya.

"Tidak! Dazai mau Papa Ryu yang menyanyi nina bobo! Kalau tidak ...," Kali ini Dazai mengancam dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang siap tumpah dari sudut mata. Bonus teriakan yang sudah dipastikan akan lebih kencang daripada teriakan Kunikida ataupun deru pesawat jumbo jet.

Akutagawa menjadi curiga. Jangan-jangan ini kerjaan si author fanfic yang sengaja menyiksa dirinya dari tadi! Pasti! Pasti! Pasti si author fanfic kurang kerjaan itu yang membisikan ide jahat ini kepada Dazai yang polos! Api dendam Akutagawa mulai bergejolak kembali. Beraninya si author fanfic amatiran kurang ajar itu menempatkan dirinya dalam dilema sepelik ini!

"Kunikida-san! Kumohon lakukan sesuatu!" Atsushi semakin panik.

"Jangan panik, bodoh! _Don't lose your cool_!" hardik Kunikida. Tapi, ekspresi wajah Kunikida mengkhianati dirinya. Atsushi bisa melihat jelas bahwa Kunikida juga sangat panik. Tangisan Dazai sungguh sebuah hal yang menakutkan.

Sementara itu, Akutagawa ...

 _Tugas seorang Papa adalah ..._

Nalurinya sebagai seorang papa mulai membujuknya untuk setuju dan mengikuti kemauan Dazai. Dendam Akutagawa kepada si author fanfic amatiran itu terpaksa ia singkarkan dulu untuk sementara. Beberapa menit kemudian, Akutagawa masih menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. Sementara Atushi sibuk merapal doa untuk keselamata jiwa raganya dan Kunikida sibuk berhitung mengenai besarnya pengeluaran yang harus dikeluarkan nanti untuk memperbaiki ruangan yang rusaknya semakin parah.

Tapi, setelah melihat Dazai yang hampir berurai air mata ...

" _Cast away your worries, my dear. For tomorrow comes a new day. Hold on to me, you've nothing to fear. For your dreams are not far away_ ..., " suara Akutagawa mengalun mengiringi heningnya malam.

Kunikida dan Atsushi membeku. Entah mengapa suara Akutagawa terasa seperti angin dingin malam di musim salju yang beku.

" _As you lay your head and you rest may your dreams take over, my love. Listen close, my son of the west. For your destiny lies above_ ..., " Akutagawa membelai lembut surai coklat gelap Dazai yang berantakan. Dazai tersenyum. Matanya terpejam. Wajahnya terlihat sangat damai.

Kunikida dan Atsushi berkeringat dingin. Mereka mulai berhalusinasi melihat semacam roh-roh gentayangan mendekat dan mengintari ruangan. Suasana begitu mencekam.

" _Though the world is cruel, there's a light that still shine in the darkest days in our life. When all hopes seem lost and you can't find your way, think of me as you look to the sky. Child of mine, your future is bright for father's blood in your veins. In dark times, I pray you will fight, as the world will soon know your name."_

Dazai akhirnya tertidur. Tugas seorang papa sepertinya telah usai. Akutagawa Ryunosuke bisa menutup mata dengan lega. Dia segera menyusul ke alam mimpi bersama si kecil Dazai Osamu. Mereka tertidur pulas. Akutagawa berfirasat malam ini dia akan bermimpi indah. Bagaimana tidak? Dazai-san aman berada dalam pelukannya. Kali ini dia menang telak dari si Jinko! Ini utopia! Sepertinya Akutagawa nanti harus mengancam si author fanfic amatiran itu untuk menempatkan dirinya dalam utopia ini lebih sering.

Sepanjang malam, hanya Atsushi dan Kunikida yang tidak dapat memejamkan mata sama sekali. Nyanyian Akutagawa terus teringang di telinga mereka. Lagu nina bobo mimpi buruk. Jauh lebih mengerikan daripada iringan mars pemakamaman di malam hari. Ini menjadi sebuah misteri besar mengapa Dazai Osamu bisa tertidur nyenyak karena nina bobo mimpi buruk Akutagawa Ryunosuke.

Ah! Tapi, bukankah ini bagus? Kunikida dan Atsushi harus mengawasi Akutagawa dan Dazai. Nyanyian Akutagawa cukup manjur untuk membuat mereka berdua terjaga.

"Oyasumi nasai."

Haha, selamat malam semuanya. Selamat malam 'keluarga' kecil di _Armed Detective Agency_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Family, Chapter 3 : Go, Go, Atsushi-nii, Go!**

Disclaimer : Saya benar-benar tidak waras jika berani mengaku-ngaku bahwa Bungou Stray Dogs adalah milik saya pribadi. Sudah jelas bahwa Bungou Stray Dogs adalah milik Asagiri Kafuka-sensei dan Harukawa-sensei. Saya hanya seorang fans Bungou Stray Dogs yang kebetulan suka menulis fanfics yang kemudian dipublikasi melalui dan Archive Of Our Own.

Warning : Bagi fans Nakajima Atsushi, saya minta maaf jika saya membuat Atsushi sedikit menderita di sini. Bagi fans Dazai Osamu, saya minta maaf jika saya sedikit keterlaluan dalam memainkan peran Dazai dalam fanfic ini. Percayalah, Dazai sebetulnya adalah favorite char nomor 1 bagi saya. Saya selalu melihat Dazai seperti seorang anak kecil yang selalu kesepian, sendirian dalam kegelapan, dan menangis meminta tolong secara tidak langsung. Tak peduli berapapun usianya (saat ini 22 tahun), Dazai tetaplah 'seorang anak kecil'.

"Nii-chan~"

Nada ceria yang memanggilnya itu terdengar seperti panggilan dari neraka oleh seorang iblis berwujud anak kecil bertampang polos bagaikan seorang malaikat suci. Atsushi tidak boleh mendengarkan panggilan itu. Atsushi harus menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat.

 _Abaikan! Abaikan! Abaikan!_

"Nii-chan~"

Atsushi berdoa keras dalam hati. Merapal lantunan doa apapun yang ia tahu berulang-ulang. Atsushi memohon kepada Tuhan saat ini dengan amat sangat.

 _Jauhkan diriku dari iblis, Tuhan!_

"Oh, Nii-chan~"

 _Mengapa panggilan iblis terasa semakin dekat saja?_

Dia mendengar derap langkah ringan menuju ke arahnya. Gawat! Iblis memang mendekat! Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahi Atsushi.

CRACK

TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

"Ketemu!"

Jantung Atsushi mendadak berhenti. Iblis menemukan persembunyiannya. Padahal ia pikir sebelumnya, ia akan aman jika bersembunyi di dalam lemari gudang penyimpanan arsip.

Tahu begini, ia lebih baik bersembunyi di tempat lain saja! Lubang tikus, misalnya! Masa bodoh dengan harga dirinya sebagai manusia harimau!

"A-tsu-shi-nii-chan~"

Kata-kata itu terdengar bagaikan lantunan Doa Bapa Kami. Ah! Padahal bukan begitu kenyataannya!

Atsushi merutuki dirinya yang malang. Iblis siap menyeretnya kembali ke neraka penuh penyiksaan.

"Atsushi-nii~ Sesuai janji kelingking, turuti permintaanku~" kata sang iblis sembari mengacungkan jari kelingking mungilnya.

Sang iblis kecil, ...errrrr ...Dazai Osamu, tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih. Kenapa jadi terlihat seperti seringai iblis?

Terkutuklah janji kelingking. Atsushi ingin menangis.

"Dazai ... tapi, nii-chan sudah lelah. Tidak bisa besok saja?"

"Tapi Dazai inginnya sekarang ..."

Oh, Tuhan! Iblis macam apa yang sedang bersemayam di dalam tubuh bocah ini?

"Atsushi-nii tidak sayang pada Dazai!" Dazai memulai aktingnya lagi. Bulir-bulir air mata siap mengucur di tepi matanya.

Drama dimulai lagi. Jika Dazai mengira dirinya adalah Atsushi yang berjam-jam lalu diperbudak oleh Dazai dengan suka rela hanya karena terpengaruh akting seperti itu, Dazai salah besar. Ingat, SALAH BESAR! Atsushi sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak akan terpengaruh akting Dazai.

 _TIDAK AKAN!_

Bibir mungil Dazai bergetar. Sepertinya dia siap menumpahkan air mata dan melesatkan teriakan mautnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Atsushi sudah sedikit terbiasa. Kali ini ia berencana untuk tidak lagi terpedaya oleh Dazai. Siap dan rela untuk berencana pergi ke dokter THT di kemudian hari.

Tapi, yang jelas kali ini Atsushi TIDAK AKAN terpengaruh. Kalian catat itu baik-baik! CATAT!

Di saat Atsushi bersiap-siap menutup telinga rapat-rapat, Dazai yang seharusnya menangis malah tersenyum. Atsushi mendapat firasat buruk soal ini. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa dia akan menghadapi bahaya yang lebih besar.

Lihat baik-baik! Bocah itu bukannya tersenyum. Dia menyeringai licik! Ya, ampun!

"Dazai akan mengadukan Atsushi-nii ke Papa Ryu."

DOOOOOONGGGGG!

Lonceng kematian samar-samar terdengar entah dari mana asalnya. Tubuh Atsushi terasa lemas seketika. Sepertinya, semangat hidup telah dicabut dari dirinya saat ini juga.

Oh, sial. Betulkan firasat buruk itu? Akan begini jadinya.

Dazai mengeluarkan kartu As andalannya. Rashomon dan Akutagawa adalah teror mengerikan yang menghantui hidup Atsushi dua hari ini! _Jackpot_!

Sial!

Dazai memanfaatkan kasih sayang dan kecemburuan Akutagawa yang terlalu berlebihan sebagai tameng sekaligus senjata andalannya. Akutagawa sepertinya telah dibutakan oleh mantra Dazai. Akutagawa selalu berapi-api jika berhubungan dengan Dazai, seperti seorang prajurit berani mati yang siap menerjang maut di depan mata demi Dazai.

Dazai Osamu, dalam hal strategi memang sangat cerdas. Sangat - _uhuk-uhuk_ \- licik. Kecerdasannya melewati ambang batas normal. Bahkan, saat dirinya masih terjebak dalam tubuh mungilnya.

Atsushi bisa melihat imajinasi mengenai dirinya, Akutagawa-rashomon, dan Dazai. Semuanya terlihat suram. Hal-hal negatif bermunculan dalam imajinasi itu. Rashomon yang berputar bagaikan pisau tajam sebuah mesin blender yang besar.

Atsushi teringat pesan, atau lebih tepatnya 'perintah', dari Akutagawa sebelum meninggalkan kantor ADA untuk menjalankan misi sebagai _the hunting dog from the port mafia_. "Jaga Dazai Osamu baik-baik, Jinko. Jika tidak ...", katanya. Yeah, 'jika tidak'. Jika tidak, Akutagawa akan melumatnya dengan rashomon.

Baiklah. Tadi, Atsushi bilang bahwa dia ingin kalian mencatat pernyataan : 'Atsushi TIDAK AKAN terpengaruh'. Bisa tolong hapus catatan itu? Atsushi bersedia menarik kembali kata-katanya tadi.

Tidak, tidak. Kalian salah sangka. Nakajima Atsushi memang tidak terpengaruh, kok, Tidak …terpengaruh …ehem …

Dia hanya terpengaruh sedikit. Ini karena Atsushi lebih mementingkan keselamatan. _'What's better than being alive?'_

"Anuuu ...ba-ba-ba-baiklah, Dazai ..." kata Atsushi pasrah. Hatinya hanya bisa menjerit seperti tulangnya yang harus siap-siap menderit untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

Atsushi membungkuk, membentuk posisi seperti seekor harimau. Ia menelan ludah. Penderitaan sudah ada di depan mata.

Dazai melemparkan tubuhnya di atas punggung Atsushi. "Yahoii! Let's go, giant cat! Go, go, Atsushi-nii, go!" Dazai mengumandangkan yel-yel penyemangat untuk Atsushi. Sayangnya, efeknya malah sebaliknya untuk Atsushi. Semangatnya makin melempem.

"Aku ini ...harimau ...bukan KUCING ..." mungkin ini keseratus kalinya Atsushi mengeluarkan pernyataan ini saat jadi kucing tunggangan Dazai.

Dazai tidak peduli. Dia sedang asyik mengendarai 'kucing' raksasanya. Memerintah sesuka hati untuk mengelilingi kantor ADA. Dazai terlihat sangat senang, dia tidak bisa duduk tenang di atas punggung Atsushi. Benar-benar berbakat untuk jadi tukang siksa sejati atau penjajah nomor satu!

Wajar, bukankah Dazai dulunya adalah seorang mafia? Anggota eksekutif mafia pelabuhan termuda dalam sejarah dan bergelar _the demonic prodigy of port mafia guerilla squad_ , katanya? Sungguh sebuah anugerah.

Tinggal Atsushi yang menderita berteman air mata nelangsa.

"Kunikida-san ...cepatlah kembali," ratap Atsushi di sela-sela kesibukannya menjadi kucing tunggangan Dazai.

Walaupun tubuh Dazai ringan (postur tubuh Dazai tergolong terlalu kecil untuk anak seusianya), tapi berhubung jarak yang ditempuh sepertinya sudah berkilo-kilo meter ...tulang-tulang Atsushi sepertinya hampir menyerah. Dalam sekejap, dia merasa seperti orang manula yang terkena _osteoporosis._

"Atsu ...Atsushi ...nii ..."

"Yaaaa?"

"Dazai … ngantuk …."

WHAT?! OH, YES! Ini yang Atsushi tunggu sedari tadi. Ini memang jam tidur siang untuk anak-anak.

 _Haleluyaaaaahh!_! Lonceng kebahagiaan di gereja berdentang merdu!

"Tidur saja, Dazai." Bujuk Atsushi.

Pantas saja Dazai jadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Yeah, sepertinya saat ini Dazai sudah tertidur di atas punggungnya. Yes! Yes! Yes!

Ok, apa yang akan Atsushi lakukan?

Tentu saja, menggendong Dazai yang sedang tertidur ke ruang klinik kesehatan, mengikatnya di ranjang, lalu ...menyegel si tuan kecil tukang siksa ini lalu, lalu, lalu ... rencana-rencana mengerikan selanjutnya sibuk bergulat di pikiran Atsushi.

Atsushi secepat mungkin berjingkat-jingkat menuju ke ruang klinik kesehatan yang biasa dipakai oleh Yosano-sensei. Kebetulan sekali Yosano-sensei tidak ada di tempat.

Dengan gerakan hati-hati, Atsushi meletakan Dazai di ranjang. Bagus, sepertinya dia tertidur pulas. Atsushi menatap nanar ke seluruh ruangan. Tali! Dia butuh tali! Lalu, beberapa detik kemudian mata tajamnya menangkap objek yang berada tepat di atas meja. Perban!

 ** _Jika tidak ada tali, perbanpun jadi!_**

Peribahasa yang cukup keren, kan?

Atsushi tidak sempat untuk berlama-lama mengagumi betapa kerennya peribahasa yang baru saja diciptakannya. Ia harus bergerak cepat. 'Menyegel' si tuan kecil tukang siksa ini.

Atsushi memegang erat perban di tangannya. Ia membulatkan tekadnya. Perbudakan atas dirinya harus diakhiri. Penyiksaan atas dirinya harus disudahi. Tirani rezim kolonial Dazai Osamu harus sesegera mungkin dihapuskan.

Tapi, semakin mendekati Dazai ...tekad Atsushi semakin kendur.

Apa daya? Wajah Dazai yang sedang tertidur terlihat begitu manis. Seperti malaikat kecil polos yang tak pernah mengenal dosa. Terlihat begitu rapuh seperti kaca tipis yang akan remuk dan hancur berkeping-keping jika disentuh.

Hati Atsushi terenyuh.

Bagaimana mungkin Atsushi tega menyakiti Dazai?

 _Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi!_

Niat Atsushi lenyap seketika. Dengan perlahan, Atsushi membelai rambut Dazai. Dazai tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Manis sekali!

"Haaaahhh ...aaah...," Atsushi sebetulnya juga mengantuk. Dua hari ini dia hanya bisa tidur sebentar. Harus bergantian dengan Kunikida untuk berjaga sepanjang malam selama Akutagawa menginap di kantor _Armed Detective Agency (ADA)_. Matanya terasa lelah. Kelopak matanya terasa berat.

Mungkin tidur sebentar juga tidak akan terlalu bermasalah. Dazai sedang tertidur dan tentunya Akutagawa sedang tidak ada di sini. Keadaan sangat aman.

"Selamat tidur~" Atsushi merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Dazai. Kasur ini terasa sangat nyaman. Atsushi memejamkan kedua matanya, bersiap menuju dunia mimpi. Mimpi berenang di dalam chazuke.

 **15 menit kemudian.**

"Atsushi-nii~" panggilan itu muncul lagi mengusik telinga Atsushi.

Dalam keadaan masih setengah tertidur, Atsushi menyahut, "Ya ...ada apa?"

"Dazai haus," katanya.

"Ya, akan kuambilkan air ... ," sahut Atsushi sambil malas-malasan beranjak dari ranjang. Dunia mimpi masih menahan kesadarannya sebagian. Seperti seorang zombie kelaparan, Atsushi berjalan sempoyongan ke arah meja dan mengambil teko air lalu menuangkan isinya sebagian ke gelas yang ada di sampingnya.

"Minumlah," kata Atsushi seraya menyodorkan gelas itu kepada Dazai. Dalam sekejap, Dazai langsung menghabiskan airnya. Begitu berhasil mengembalikan gelas yang sudah kosong ke meja kecil di samping ranjang, Atsushi langsung kembali tidur. Begitu juga dengan Dazai.

 **10 menit kemudian.**

"Atsushi-nii~"

"Ya ...ada apa?"

"Dazai lapar."

"Baik, baik."

Dengan langkah gontai seperti prajurit kalah perang, Atsushi berjalan menuju lemari di sudut ruangan. Di dalam sebuah laci, Atsushi berhasil menemukan sebungkus biskuit. Ia segera menyerahkannya kepada Dazai. Kemudian, tubuh Atsushi ambruk. Dia melanjutkan tidurnya.

 **7 menit kemudian.**

"Atsushi-nii~"

"Yaaaaaaa ..."

"Atsushi-nii ..."

"Hnnnnnn ..."

 _Oh, Tuhan! Apa salah hamba hingga dihukum seperti ini?_ Atsushi menjerit dalam hati, namun dia tetap bersikeras untuk tetap tidur.

"Dazai ingin pipis."

"WC ada di ujung koridor."

"Tapi ..."

"Pergi saja sendiri, ini masih siang ..."

"Tidak mau!"

Atsushi masih memilih untuk melanjutkan tidur. Namun, dua menit kemudian Atsushi tersentak dari tidurnya. Pasalnya Dazai menjerit, "Sudah tidak tahan! Hueeee ..."

Dengan mengumpulkan tenaga yang tersisa dan mengaktifkan _ability : beast under the moonlight_ pada kaki, Atsushi membawa Dazai. Mereka melesat secepat angin tornado menuju WC di ujung koridor.

Begitu urusan di WC selesai. Atsushi merayap ke ranjang dan bersiap-siap tidur kembali. Namun, si tuan kecil tukang siksa itu berulah lagi. Ia merengek meminta dibacakan sebuah dongeng.

Dongeng?! Dazai mengharapkan orang yang masa kecilnya merana dan teraniaya seperti Nakajima Atsushi untuk mendongeng? Yang benar saja?! MIMPI!

Tapi, demi keselamatan dirinya (menjauhi dari ancaman bayang-bayang Akutagawa dan rashomon), akhirnya Atsushi nekat mendongeng juga. Dia menceritakan sebuah dongeng tentang petualangan seorang pangeran manja dari sebuah kerajaan kecil di negeri antah-berantah. Dengan bantuan permuda setengah harimau berkekuatan super, seorang guru matematika, dan seorang ninja pelarian, pangeran manja tersebut mampu mengalahkan seorang penyihir jahat yang menyerang kerajaannya. Lalu, semua orang hidup bahagia selamanya.

Begitu Dazai kembali tertidur, Atsushi juga segera menyusul tidur.

 **5 menit kemudian.**

"A-tsu-shi ..."

Atsushi mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya di antara dunia mimpi dan dunia nyata. Suara itu terdengar samar-samar.

"A-tsu-shi-nii ... kitty ...kitty ..."

Panggilan itu terasa semakin nyata di telinga jinko-nya yang cukup tajam. Ah, sepertinya Dazai mengigau dan bermimpi bahwa Atsushi adalah seekor kucing. Anak kecil memang penuh imajinasi.

"Papa Ryu rashomon ...hunting dog ..."

Atsushi mulai merasa gelisah.

"Dog catches kitty ..."

Bulu kuduk Atsushi merinding.

"Eats kitty. Yum yum ..."

Mata Atsushi terbelalak. Dia menangis. Dia tidak berani tidur lagi. Setiap memejamkan mata, terbayang olehnya Akutagawa mengejar-ngejar dirinya menggunakan rashomon yang berwujud seperti iblis hitam kelaparan yang beringas. Sementara, Dazai ada di sana bersorak-sorai gembira menyemangati Papa Ryu-nya.

 **1 jam kemudian.**

Atsushi duduk di meja makan di dapur. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia menghirup secangkir teh hijau yang masih hangat. Mata Atsushi terlihat sembap dan memerah.

"Atsushi-nii~" sang iblis kembali menyapanya. Sudah bangun tidur, rupanya. Sepertinya teror perbudakan akan kembali di mulai.

"Ya ..." sahut Atsushi lemah.

"Tadi Dazai bermimpi."

"Mimpi apa?" tanya Atsushi ragu.

"Atsushi-nii bertransformasi menjadi kucing dan Papa Ryu mengejar Atsushi-nii dengan rashomon."

DEG!

"Papa Ryu terlihat sangat berapi-api menggerakan rashomon miliknya. Lalu, BOOOOM!" terang Dazai dengan polos.

ARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dia tidak tahu Atsushi nyaris terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

'Ding ding ding'

'BUUUUUUM'

Bersamaan dengan bunyi bel pintu kantor _Armed Detective Agency_ , Atsushi menghempaskan kepalanya ke atas meja. Berharap bahwa imajinasi mengerikan di otaknya akan segera hilang.

Namun ….

"Papa Ryu!"

Papa Ryu?

Dengan kata lain, Akutagawa Ryunosuke telah kembali dari misi. Dunia Atsushi serasa runtuh seketika.

Di hadapannya kini, dua pasang iblis sedang menatap ke arahnya. _The hunting dog from Port Mafia_ Akutagawa Ryunosuke dan si tuan kecil tukang siksa mantan Mafia _the demonic prodigy from Port Mafia_ Dazai Osamu. Mereka adalah teror yang paling mengerikan sepanjang sejarah hidup Atsushi.

"Papa, tadi Dazai bermain dengan Atsushi-nii!"

"…." Aura kecemburuan mulai muncul dari Akutagawa.

"Atsushi-nii menjadi kucing dan Dazai menaikinya lalu berkeliling kantor! Menyenangkan sekali!"

Akutagawa tersenyum. Dazai tersenyum. Dua orang ini sungguh mengerikan!

Atsushi merasakan firasat buruk. Horror! Horror!

"Papa, boleh Dazai 'bermain' dengan Atsushi-nii lagi sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, Dazai."

"Yeeeeaaaaay!"

Firasat buruk Atsushi menjadi semakin nyata.

"Jinko …"

Tanpa perlu mendengarkan keseluruhan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Akutagawa, Atsushi sudah terlalu mengerti ….

 _Tuhan, tolong selamatkan aku!_

Atushi berharap jeritannya sampai ke surga di mana Tuhan berada dan bersedia mengirimkan malaikat untuk menolong Atushi.

"Go, go, Atsushi-nii, go!" sorak Dazai kegirangan sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

Selamat datang di neraka sekali lagi, Nakajima Atsushi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Family Chapter 4 : Kunikida's Nursing Day Part 1**

Disclaimer : Bungou Stray Dogs milik Asagiri Kafuka-sensei dan Harukawa35-sensei. Saya? Saya hanyalah salah seorang fans Bungou Stray Dogs yang kebetulan suka menulis fanfics dan menggambar fanart. Jika saya mampu membuat karya sekeren dan sehebat Bungou Stray Dogs, maka tentunya udah jadi penulis & mangaka sukses. T_T Mimpi banget …

Note : Karena chapter 4 ini dirasa kepanjangan, saya memutuskan untuk membaginya menjadi 2 (dua) bagian.

Bagi Kunikida Doppo, menjalani hidup sesuai dengan idealisme adalah sesuatu yang mutlak. Tidak boleh diganggu gugat. Tidak boleh tergoyahkan oleh apapun.

Ini adalah idealisme! Hidup ideal ala Kunikida Doppo! Ideal! Ideal! Ideal!

Oleh karena ini, pagi-pagi begini Kunikida sudah sibuk.

06.15 am

Kunikida Doppo harus membangunkan Dazai Osamu yang masih tertidur lelap dalam pelukan hangat sang Papa Ryu. Dengan semangat 45 Kunikida menggunakan spatula dan teflon sebagai pengganti alarm pagi. Suara berisik membuat tiga sosok yang masih asyik berlindung di bawah selimut tebal merasa terganggu.

Ia tidak peduli bahwa Dazai masih ingin menikmati buaian alam mimpi. Ia tidak peduli bahwa pastinya Akutagawa akan sangat tidak rela Dazai-san kecil kesayangannya diambil secara paksa. Ia juga sangat tidak peduli bahwa kemungkinan besar Atsushi akan jadi korban amukan Akutagawa sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan.

Pokoknya sekarang Dazai Osamu harus bangun. TITIK!

Di saat Dazai masih setengah sadar, Kunikida langsung menyambar tubuh kecil itu lalu menggendongnya ke kamar mandi beserta seperangkat peralatan mandi. "Ayo, mandi!" Teriak Kunikida dengan semangat api berkobar-kobar. Dengan langkah kilat ala Konoha no kiiroi senkou yang tersohor dalam dunia shinobi Naruto, dalam hitungan detik sosok mereka telah menghilang tanpa bekas.

Akutagawa yang masih setengah sadar mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya yang masih luar biasa terasa penat. Beberapa detik kemudian, otaknya baru menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang hilang pada dirinya. Rasa hampa menjalari tubuh ringkihnya. DAZAI-SAN! Dazai-san sudah tidak ada dalam pelukannya!

Dengan keadaan panik, otaknya mengklik nama seseorang. Pasti orang itu yang merampas Dazai-san kecil kesayangannya! Begitu dia menoleh ke arah kanan, tampak Atsushi yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, seperempat mimpi, dan seperempatnya lagi masih tidur ayam-ayam. Akutagawa yang sudah kalap duluan langsung melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke arah Atsushi.

"Jinko! Kembalikan Dazai padaku!"

"AAAAADDUUUUHHHHHH!"

Atsushi aka si Jinko yang malang terpental. Tubuhnya mendarat dengan tidak mulus ke lantai yang tidak dilapisi karpet tebal. Menghasilkan bunyi 'BUUUUMMMM' yang cukup keras. Menyakitkan juga, tentunya. Atsushi meringis kesakitan.

"Dazai! Dazai! Dazai!"

Akutagawa bagai seekor induk ayam yang panik mencari anaknya yang hilang. Dia menggeledah dan menginspeksi setiap jengkal permukaan dan di balik selimut serta karpet. Bahkan sampai di balik bantal dan guling. Namun, hasilnya nihil! Dazai-san tidak ada!

Mendadak emosinya menjadi meluap-luap. Aura hitam pekat menguar dari tubuh Akutagawa bersamaan rashomon yang mulai membentuk iblis hitam bengis yang kelaparan. Suhu di ruangan mendadak turun drastis. Ini persis seperti kemunculan hantu-hantu di film.

"Jinko ...di mana kau sembunyikan Dazai-san?!" Akutagawa menginterogasi Atsushi dengan nada penuh ancaman di setiap silabel yang ia ucapkan. Tangannya mencengkram erat kerah piama Atsushi. Terlalu erat, hingga Atsushi menjadi sedikit agak sesak nafas.

"Dazai ...Dazai ...tadi dibawa Kunikida-san ke kamar mandi ..." suara Atsushi tergagap, merasa ngeri jika Akutagawa tak sengaja mematahkan lehernya dalam proses interogasi ala port mafia.

Akutagawa mendengus marah saat Atsushi menyebut nama 'Kunikida'. Akutagawa langsung menetapkan target untuk mangsa Rashomon. Kunikida Doppo.

Sementara itu.

"Mandi! Jangan keluar sebelum selesai kuhitung sampai 100!"

BAAAAAM!

Bersamaan dengan seruan itu, Kunikida membanting pintu kamar mandi. Piama yang dipakai Dazai semalam langsung ia lempar ke keranjang cucian. Selanjutnya, ia segera menyiapkan selembar handuk yang masih baru dan masih terlipat rapi.

"Dazai, jangan lupa cuci rambutmu! Gunakan shampo yang kuletakan tadi di samping sabun!"

Kunikida meneriakan komandonya dari luar kamar mandi. Dazai tidak merespon.

"Bilas rambutmu dengan bersih!"

Teriak Kunikida lagi. Dazai masih tidak merespon.

"Gosok tubuhmu dengan shower puff!"

Dazai sama sekali tak merespon. Kunikida merasa curiga. Jangan-jangan ...!

BAAAAMMM!

Kunikida membuka pintu kamar mandi kembali. Ia mendapati Dazai malah tidur dengan nyaman di dalam _bath tube_ kecil berisi air hangat dan dipenuhi busa. Pantas saja tidak merespon teriakan Kunikida. Kunikida mendecak kesal.

"Bangunnnnnn!" Teriak Kunikida dengan kekuatan penuh. Suaranya yang memantul di dinding kamar mandi bergaung. Kunikida yakin, suaranya mungkin akan terdengar sampai tetangga.

"Hwwwwwaaaaaawwwwww!" Jeritan kaget Dazai tak kalah hebohnya seperti seorang artis yang tertangkap basah oleh paparazi.

Dengan kesabaran yang makin lama makin menipis, Kunikida meraih kepala Dazai lalu mulai mengeramas rambut Dazai. Busa shampo langsung menyelimuti seluruh rambut coklat gelap milik Dazai. Menebarkan aroma manis strawberry ke seantero kamar mandi.

Saat Kunikida berkonsentrasi penuh pada rambut Dazai, tiba-tiba ada aura hitam mendekat. Insting bahaya Kunikida langsung aktif. Ia merasakan bahaya besar semakin lama semakin mendekat dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Aura membunuh?

Sepertinya sangat familiar. Sangat familiar sekali akhir-akhir ini.

"Mata empat!" Akutagawa mendobrak pintu dengan rashomon. Pintu kamar mandi langsung hancur seketika dan kini tinggal sebuah kenangan berupa serpihan kayu rongsokan setelah diterjang rashomon.

Kunikida berkeringat dingin. Jelas-jelas di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang anggota mafia berjuluk the hunting dog from port mafia. Lebih dari itu, saat ini Akutagawa berselubung aura hitam pekat yang menyiratkan 'BUNUH. BUNUH. BUNUH.' Rashomon terlihat semakin ganas siap meng-impale seperti _Vlad Dracula the impaler_ yang tersohor di eranya.

Akutagawa Ryunosuke. Oh, bukan. Lebih tepatnya, EMO-tagawa Ryunosuke. Ini teror di pagi hari yang paling mengerikan.

Gawat! Kunikida tidak sedang membawa buku catatannya sebagai media pengaktifan _ability : Doppo Gin_ miliknya. Tapi, jika ia membawa buku catatannyapun, memang ada artinya? Lawannya tergolong kelas berat! Akutagawa Ryunosuke adalah penjahat kelas kakap, bukan lagi kelas teri.

Kunikida ingin berteriak marah, "Siapa sih yang mengajarkan Akutagawa untuk jadi seganas ini?" Jika, dia bertemu orangnya, rasanya Kunikida ingin langsung mencekik orang tersebut tanpa ampun! Lalu mematahkan seluruh tulang-belulangnya sampai jadi seperti bubur!

Ah, bukankah orang itu ada di dekatnya? Malah saat ini orang itu sedang berada di _bath tube_ mini dan sedang asyik bermain dengan pasukan bebek mainan berwarna kuning. Dazai Osamu. 'Anak' itu adalah gurunya si Akutagawa. Kunikida mengurungkan niatnya tadi.

Ok, kembali ke topik utama. Bagaimana 'mengalahkan', atau minimal 'selamat', dari Akutagawa dan rashomon? Berpikirlah, Kunikida Doppo! Berpikirlah!

 _Don't lose your cool! Don't lose your cool!_

Kunikida memerintahkan dirinya untuk tetap tenang. Bertindak ceroboh hanya akan membuat dirinya terbunuh sia-sia.

 _DON'T LOSE YOUR COOL!_

Dengan sigap Kunikida mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Akutagawa. 'Jangan remehkan _Armed Detective Agency_!' tukas Kunikida dalam hati.

"Hiaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Dengan mental baja tahan gempur sekelas _As Krupp 6582 Pre Harden and Tempered made in Germany_ dan mental tahan banting selevel _As Stainless Steel 316 made in Ukraina_ (Author : maaf, saya numpang promosi. Jika berminat tolong kontak saya.), Kunikida menyambar sebuah sikat mandi plastik yang sejatinya berfungsi sebagai penggosok punggung berwarna pink yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya. Lalu, Kunikida mengacungkannya ke arah Akutagawa dengan garang.

Warna pink memang bukan warna yang cukup cocok untuk seorang pria gentleman seperti Kunikida Doppo. Tapi, memangnya ada pilihan lain? Setidaknya, Kunikida sanggup menunjukan perlawanan. Ini perkara idealisme!

Sejatinya, idealisme selalu mengatakan, 'Kejahatan harus diperangi' dan 'Kebaikan akan selalu menang dari kejahatan'. Sepertinya, dalam situasi ini, idealisme keduanya agak meragukan. Faktor rashomon.

"La-la-lawan aku!" Kunikida mencoba menggertak Akutagawa dengan suara sedikit gemetar seperti mangsa yang sedang dalam keadaan terdesak dan terpaksa menggertak pemangsanya.

"Beraninya merampas Dazai dariku! Tidak akan kumaafkan!" Dengan amarah yang luar biasa bagaikan letusan maha dahsyat gunung berapi Krakatau era tahun 1883 silam, Akutagawa memerintahkan rashomon untuk bergerak. " _Rashomon : Higan Sakura!"_ Rashomon bergerak sesuai perintah tuannya, segera membentuk sulur berduri-duri runcing mengerikan. Akutagawa bersikap seolah ia adalah pasukan berani mati yang siap menerjang maut tanpa rasa takut.

Dazai yang mengintip dari balik busa-busa yang menyelimuti tubuhnya tersenyum tenang sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya di tepi _bath tube_. Mata coklat gelapnya terlihat berbinar melihat pemandangan menarik. Kunikida Doppo vs Akutagawa Ryunosuke.

Tepat sebelum Kunikida melayangkan serangan sikat mandi plastik berwarna pink dan Akutagawa melayangkan _Rashomon : Higan Sakura_ , Dazai bersenandung riang. "Papa Ryu~" senandung Dazai dengan nada ceria.

Seperti sebuah mantra yang mampu mengendalikan Akutagawa, gerakan Akutagawa terhenti. Bahkan, dengan rela Akutagawa membiarkan sikat plastik berwarna pink melayang dan mendarat di kepalanya dengan tidak elegan. Saat ini perhatiannya tertuju sepenuhnya pada Dazai-san kecilnya.

Dazai-san kecil yang berpose tersenyum dibalik busa-busa putih dan menopang dagunya itu ... terlihat SANGAT MANIS!

Akutagawa merona. Ia merasa seperti salju yang mencair. Niatnya untuk menghabisi Kunikida sesaat tadi luntur seketika. Bahkan, rasa sakit akibat benturan dengan sikat mandi plastik berwarna pink itu jadi tidak terasa sama sekali.

"Dazai ..." panggil Akutagawa dengan lembut. Ada curahan rasa kasih sayang di dalamnya. Seperti ada sesosok malaikat yang menempel di kepala Akutagawa, menyanyikan lagu-lagu puji syukur yang ampuh menenangkan Akutagawa.

Kunikida menaikan sebelah alisnya. Dia heran, bisa juga si Akutagawa bersikap baik begitu. Ini hal yang sangat mengejutkan.

10 menit berlangsung.

Kunikida sibuk mengeramas rambut, menggosok gigi, dan menggosok tubuh Dazai dengan hati-hati menggunakan shower puff bertekstur lembut. Terutama bagian leher dan pergelangan tangan. Ya, hati-hati. Siapa sangka di balik perban yang selalu menutupi leher dan pergelangan tangan Dazai, tersembunyi guratan bekas luka tipis. Sepertinya luka lama.

Apa luka itu karena usaha bunuh diri yang selama ini selalu dilakukan Dazai?

Dazai melukai dirinya sendiri?

 _Suicide maniac!_

Sementara itu Akutagawa menunggu di pojok kamar mandi dengan wajah merona. Wajahnya yang senantiasa pucat seperti vampire itu terlihat lebih manusiawi sekarang. Akutagawa terlihat bahagia? Sepertinya. Kunikida menghela nafas dengan lega. Setidaknya dia bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Sesegera mungkin Kunikida membilas seluruh tubuh Dazai dengan air bersih yang hangat. Kunikida merasa tak tega membiarkan tubuh Dazai kecil yang terlihat kurus mengigil kedinginan. Dengan sebuah handuk berwarna kuning cerah bermotif polkadot putih, Kunikida cepat-cepat mengeringkan tubuh Dazai.

"Ya, sudah selesai. Sekarang pakai baju," kata Kunikida seraya menggiring Dazai yang kini dibalut handuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Akutagawa mengikuti mereka. Walau Akutagawa terlihat kesal karena Kunikida memegang Dazai-san-nya, setidaknya dia mampu menahan diri. Mantra Dazai memang ampuh!

Kunikida terlebih dahulu membalut leher dan kedua lengan Dazai dengan perban. Lalu, memakaikan kepada Dazai pakaian yang telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya. Kemeja simple lengan pendek berwarna biru muda, _vest_ berwarna biru gelap, dan celana pendek berwarna krem. Merasa ada yang kurang, akhirnya Kunikida memasangkan sebuah dasi bolo dengan penahan berupa hiasan berwarna biru kehijauan di leher Dazai. Itu adalah dasi yang biasa dipakai oleh Dazai dewasa.

Kunikida sedikit kesulitan saat bermaksud menjinakan rambut Dazai. Rambut coklat gelap yang selalu berantakan itu memang sangat sulit untuk dijinakan. Perlu waktu, kesabaran, dan ketelatenan tingkat dewa untuk membuatnya terlihat rapi dengan bantuan sebuah sisir.

"Selesai!" Kunkida dengan bangga mengagumi hasil pekerjaannya. Dazai kini tampak rapi dan bersih. Perjuangannya tak sia-sia.

Dazai berputar di depan cermin besar, melihat bayangannya sendiri. Dia terlihat mengagumi dirinya sendiri. Mata coklat gelap itu terlihat berbinar-binar.

Begitu selesai mengurus si _suicide maniac_ , Kunikida bermaksud meraih tangan Dazai dan membawanya ke ruang makan. Namun, ternyata yang nyaris diraihnya adalah rashomon yang kali ini berwujud pisau cincang bersisi luar biasa tajam. Untungnya, insting Kunikida masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik. Dengan spontan, Kunikida menarik tangannya.

"Menjauh dari Dazai."

Daripada dibilang 'perintah', perkataan Akutagawa lebih tepat dibilang 'ancaman keras'. Kunikida paham bahwa Akutagawa tidak pernah tidak serius dengan perkataannya. Orang yang sebetulnya memiliki prinsip kuat seperti itu, sayang sekali malah jadi sosok penjahat. Mafia.

Kunikida mengalah. Dia membiarkan Akutagawa meraih tangan Dazai. Bukan hanya menggenggam, namun Akutagawa menggendong Dazai dengan tingkat sekuritas maksimal. Well, sepertinya Akutagawa takut sekali Dazai-san-nya 'dicuri'. Sosok seorang Papa yang sangat posesif pada anak kesayangannya.

Kunikida hanya bisa melongo lalu bergegas menuju ruang dapur kecil yang ada di kantor Armed Agency Detective. "Tolong jaga Dazai," seloroh Kunkida sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot. Dia tak menunggu jawaban dari Akutagawa.

TRING. TRING. TRING.

Terdengar bunyi dering ponsel dari ruangan sebelah. Sepertinya dering ponsel Akutagawa. Nada dering suram seperti theme song adegan mengerikan di film _thriller_. _'Kenapa harus serba mengerikan sih kalau berhubungan dengan Akutagawa?'_ Tanya Kunikida dalam hati.

Kunikida sibuk mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dari kulkas. Telur, sayur-sayuran, kerang, daun bawang, dan bahan-bahan pelengkap lainnya. Syukurlah persediaan masih cukup banyak untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

"Mata empat!"

Seseorang memanggilnya. Sebetulnya, Kunikida enggan untuk menoleh ke arah datangnya panggilan itu. Namun, akhirnya ia menoleh juga. Kunikida melihat Akutagawa berdiri di ambang pintu dapur sambil menggendong Dazai kecil.

"Mata empat, aku harus menjalankan sebuah misi penting. Aku serahkan Dazai padamu."

"Hei, kenapa tidak meminta Atsushi untuk mengasuh Dazai?"

Kunikida melihat sedikit percikan api kebencian di diri Akutagawa saat ia mengucapkan nama Atsushi. Sepertinya, Akutagawa memang sangat tidak suka pada Atsushi. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Akutagawa menyerahkan Dazai pada Kunikida. Kunikida menerima Dazai dengan setengah hati, seperti sebuah beban berat bernama 'tanggung jawab' diserahkan kepadanya.

"Jaga Dazai baik-baik. Jika tidak ..." tanpa menyelesaikan kalimat penuh ancamannya, Akutagawa meninggalkan dapur tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Namun, dari langkahnya yang terlihat berat, Kunikida tahu sepertinya Akutagawa sangat keberatan melepaskan Dazai.

Tak berselang lama sosok Akutagawa lenyap, tiba-tiba ada angin berhembus kencang seperti ada yang benda bergerak cepat melewati dapur. Seperti bayangan berwarna putih.

"Kunikida-san! Akuizinkeluarkantorsebentar,Ranpo-sanmenyuruhkuuntukpergikesuatutempatsaatinijuga!"

Atsushi mengatakannya sambil berlalu pesawat jet tempur.

"Atsushi?!"

Sosok Atsushi sudah lenyap seketika. Kunikida menghela nafas. Sepertinya hari ini akan sangat merepotkan. Apa mungkin dirinya mengikuti jadwal yang telah disusun dalam buku catatannya jika harus mengasuh sambil Dazai? Mengasuh Dazai dewasa saja (bocah bandel berusia 22 tahun itu!) sudah sangat sulit, apalagi Dazai kecil?!

Kunikida melirik sebuah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

06.50 am

Kunikida menurunkan Dazai dari gendongannya, menyingsingkan lengan bajunya, lalu mengencangkan ikatan celemek berwarna putih. Kunikida siap melaksanakan misi pagi ini, yaitu membuat sarapan. Menu sarapan pagi ini adalah omelet, sayuran, dan sup miso. Kunikida dengan cekatan memotong-motong sayuran menggunakan sebuah pisau dapur.

"Na na na na~" Dazai bersenandung riang.

Kunikida melirik ke arah Dazai. Dia sedang asyik memainkan sendok dan tepung, seolah tepung itu adalah gundukan pasir di pantai yang bisa ia bentuk menjadi sebuah istana atau apapun sesuka hati. Seluruh tepung di kantung berhamburan di lantai.

"..."

Kunikida mendengus kesal. Kunikida dengan amarah yang tertahan mencoba bersabar dan membersihkan tepung yang berhamburan di lantai.

"Yeaaay!" sorak Dazai tiba-tiba.

"..." beberapa benda kecil melayang mengenai kepala Kunikida. Kunikida mengidentifikasi benda kecil melayang tersebut dengan cepat. Benda kecil melayang tersebut adalah potongan sayuran.

Belum selesai Kunikida membereskan tepung, Dazai sudah berhasil memporak-porandakan potongan sayuran. Sebagian besar berceceran dan berhamburan ke segala arah.

Amarah yang tadinya dipendam, semakin bertambah. Kemudian akhirnya meledak, "KELUAAAAAAAAAARRRR!"

Dinding ruang dapur seperti terkena guncangan gempa ringan seketika.

"Hahahahaha!" Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, Dazai berlari sambil tertawa meninggalkan dapur.

Kunikida bersungut-sungut membersihkan dapur.

.

.

.

******/Ini seharusnya ada garis pemisah/**************

.

.

.

Memasak menu sederhana seperti itu bukan hal yang sulit untuk Kunikida. Bisa dibilang, ia cukup ahli. Dalam waktu singkat, masakan Kunikida sudah matang. Yup! Tinggal menyajikannya di piring!

Kunikida tersenyum bangga dengan pekerjaannya yang sempurna. Namun, tiba-tiba ...

BRAK! BRUK! PRANG!

Bunyi suara gaduh dari arah ruang kerja kantor _Armed Detective Agency_. "APA-APAAN ITU?!" Mendapat firasat buruk, Kunikida segera meluncur ke tempat kejadian perkara.

Dan ...benar saja. Vas bunga porselin sudah pecah menjadi ribuan keping di lantai, kertas-kertas penuh coretan iseng berserakan dan sebagian masih berterbangan, dan beberapa benda tergeletak begitu saja setelah terjatuh dari tempat asalnya. Ini lebih terlihat seperti sebuah kapal yang karam di lautan daripada sebuah ruang kerja.

Sementara di depan mata Kunikida, tampaklah sosok Dazai kecil yang sedang duduk di atas meja dan terlihat sedang menyoret-nyoret lembaran buku catatan ber-cover bertulisakan IDEAL dengan sebuah crayon.

IDEAL?!

BUKU CATATAN MILIK KUNIKIDA DOPPO!

Kunikida menggenggam erat spatula di tangannya.

KRAAAAAK!

Spatula itu patah seketika. Kunikida mengirimkan _'death glare'_ kepada Dazai. Tapi, si target bukannya ketakutan, malah menyengir dan memamerkan deretan gigi putih rapinya. Dazai menyembunyikan buku catatan itu di balik punggungnya. Ini berdampak buruk bagi tempramen Kunikida.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BUKU CATATANKU?!"

Suara teriakan Kunikida menggema. Kunikida memang sedikit sensitive jika berkaitan dengan buku catatannya itu. Apa boleh buat, buku catatan Kunikida bukan buku sembarangan. Itu adalah buku khusus buatan tangan yang edisinya terbatas dan harganya mahal! Selain itu, buku catatan itu adalah benda penting milik Kunikida Doppo. Melalui buku itu, Kunikida baru bisa mengaktifkan _ability_ -nya.

Kunikida menarik buku catatannya lalu menjejalkannya ke dalam saku. Dengan raut muka marah Kunikida membentak Dazai, "BERHENTILAH MEMBUAT MASALAH, DAZAI OSAMU! JANGAN KAU PIKIR HANYA KARENA KAU ANAK KECIL KAU AKAN SELALU DIAMPUNI JIKA MENGACAU, BOCAH MANJA!" Kunikida meluapkan seluruh amarahnya.

Kunikida meninggalkan Dazai yang diam mematung. Dazai tak bersuara. Ia mengigit bibirnya agar suaranya tak keluar. Kedua tangan mungilnya bergetar menggenggam erat ujung bajunya. Mata coklat kemerahannya tampak berkaca-kaca. Bening itu jatuh. Meleleh, membasahi pipi Dazai bagai butiran hujan yang tiba-tiba turun dari langit.

.

.

.

******/Ini seharusnya ada garis pemisah/**************

.

.

.

Aroma lezat penggugah selera memenuhi ruang makan. Dua set menu sarapan pagi berupa omelet, sayuran, dan sup miso tertata rapi di atas meja makan. Tak lupa ditemani secangkir teh hijau hangat dan segelas susu hangat.

"Dazai, ayo cepat sarapan!" Kunikida memanggil Dazai untuk sarapan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Dazai!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Apa mungkin Dazai tertidur? Atau mungkin merajuk? Atau memang berpura-pura tak mendengar panggilannya? Cih, dasar bocah manja yang merepotkan!

Kunikida bergegas menuju ruangan kerja. Keadaannya tak berubah sama sekali dari beberapa menit lalu saat Kunikida tinggalkan. Berantakan seperti kapal karam di lautan.

Hanya saja minus Dazai Osamu.

Ke mana anak itu?

Kunikida dengan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Dazai memang tidak ada. "Dazai?" panggil Kunikida. Tidak ada jawaban.

"..."

Kunikida tertegun. Pikiran buruk melintas di benak Kunikida.

Tidak mungkin Dazai kabur, kan? Tidak ...mungkin ...

Mungkin.

KREK.

Begitu terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Kunikida langsung melesat menuju pintu. Mungkin saja itu Dazai. Pasti ...pasti itu Dazai!

"Dazai! Kau ini ..." kata-kata Kunikida terhenti. Ternyata yang membuka pintu bukan Dazai, melainkan Kenji Miyazawa.

"Kunikida-san?" Kenji menyapa Kunikida yang tampak lesu.

"Kenji! Tolong jaga kantor!"

"Kunikida-san, tunggu!'

Kunikida berlari meninggalkan kantor dengan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Eh, kenapa Kunikida-san tak membawa payung? Padahal, hujan kan deras sekali?" Gumam Kenji sambil mengetuk-ngetuk ujung payung basah kuyupnya ke lantai.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Family Chapter 4 : Kunikida's Nursing Day Part 2**

 _Disclaimer_ : Jika saya mengaku-ngaku bahwa _Bungou Stray Dogs_ adalah milik saya, kemungkinan besar saya sedang mengalami ilusi parah dan sangat perlu memeriksakan kondisi kejiwaan saya ke dokter. _Bungou Stray Dogs_ adalah milik Asagiri Kafuka-sensei dan Harukawa35-sensei.

 _Note_ : Saya meyakini bahwa sesungguhnya Dazai Osamu adalah orang yang baik. Lebih dari itu, bagi saya, Dazai hanya seorang anak kecil (tak peduli berapapun usianya).

"Dazai!"

"Dazai!"

"Dazai!"

Kunikida meneriakan nama itu berulang-ulang. Matanya nanar memandang ke segala arah, ke setiap tempat yang dilaluinya. "Dazai!" pekik Kunikida dengan suara yang mulai parau.

Di mana Dazai Osamu?

Kunikida Doppo tak peduli dengan derasnya air hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Persetan! Yang saat ini ada di pikiran Kunikida hanyalah sesegera mungkin bisa menemukan Dazai Osamu. Secepatnya!

 _'Sungai yang begitu indah, ya~'_

Saat melintasi sungai, memori Kunikida melayangkan kilasan peristiwa masa lalu. Berkaitan dengan si partner-nya, si maniak bunuh diri itu. Kilasan peristiwa masa lalu itu berputar seperti sebuah lentera.

Saat itu, Dazai dan dirinya sedang berada dalam sebuah misi. Mereka berjalan melintasi sebuah sungai yang kebetulan saat itu diterpa bias cahaya senja sore hari. Lembayung senja memang membuat permukaan sungai menjadi terlihat begitu indah. Merah, jingga, kuning, ungu. 'Sungai yang begitu indah, ya~' puji Dazai saat itu. Tapi, entah apa yang dipikiran si otak rumput laut itu. Setelah mengatakan hal absurd itu, Dazai tiba-tiba melompat terjun ke sungai!

"Sungai?!"

Begitu memori-nya kembali ke masa sekarang, otak Kunikida meng-klik sesuatu. Seketika itu juga, ia merasakan firasat buruk. Kunikida memacu langkah kakinya jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Seperti orang kesetanan, Kunikida berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ke suatu tempat yang ada di pikirannya. Pikirannya semakin kalut kala melihat kilatan cahaya terang menyambar-nyambar ganas di langit, disusul dengan suara dentuman hebat yang memekakan telinga. Langit kelam menumpahkan begitu banyak air, membuat arus sungai terlihat begitu deras.

Begitu Kunikida mencapai tempat yang ada di pikirannya, Kunikida berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. "Dazaiiiii!" Kunikida memanggil nama itu berkali-kali. Namun, ia sama sekali tak mendapat jawaban.

Kunikida berdiri di tepi pagar besi pembatas sungai, tempat yang sama saat Dazai waktu itu melompat dan terjun ke sungai. Ini adalah _favorite spot_ untuk percobaan bunuh diri Dazai, entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Kunikida sampai bosan untuk menghitungnya.

"Dazai!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Keputusasaan mulai hinggap dan merayapi tubuhnya yang terasa lemas seperti kehilangan tenaga. Ia bersimpuh, matanya tertutup rapat, kepala tertunduk, hatinya merapal sebuah doa beruntai harapan.

"Tuhan! Kumohon tolonglah aku!"

Kunikida tak tahu lagi harus meminta bantuan kepada siapa saat ini. Ia tak ingin harapannya untuk menemukan Dazai pupus begitu saja.

 _'Ikuti aliran sungai ini'_

Di tengah keputusasaannya, Kunikida merasa seperti ada yang membisikan sesuatu kepadanya. Kunikida mengangkat kepalanya, memandang sekelilingnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa? Aneh.

 _'Ikuti aliran sungai ini,'_ kata suara itu lagi. Sepertinya bersikukuh agar Kunikida mengikuti suara itu.

Apa itu hanya halusinasinya semata? Atau itu kata hatinya sendiri? Atau jangan-jangan ... Kunikida bergidik ngeri. Hantu?

 _'Cepat! Dazai dalam bahaya!'_ tampak jelas rasa khawatir yang mendalam dalam suara itu.

Begitu suara itu menyebut nama Dazai, Kunikida langsung bergerak cepat. Walaupun masih setengah ragu, mau tak mau Kunikida harus sedikit percaya. Setidaknya, suara itu memberikan harapan.

 _'Ke sana'_ suara itu memberi tahu Kunikida. Kunikida mengikuti suara itu. Menjadikannya sebagai pedoman, pemandu jalannya.

 _'Di sini,'_ kata suara itu lagi.

Kunikida menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memandang ke segala arah dari balik besi pagar pembatas sungai. Matanya menyusuri permukaan sungai. "Dazai!" Kunikida memanggil Dazai.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Dazai!" Panggil Kunikida sekali lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ada suara tangisan yang terdengar samar-samar karena teredam suara petir yang terus menggelegar dan suara deru derasnya hujan yang turun dari tadi.

Tangisan anak kecil?! Tidak! Bukan! Itu suara tangisan anak kucing? Suara tangisan anak kucing itu seperti meminta tolong. Kunikida menajamkan telinganya. Perlahan-lahan, suara tangisan itu semakin jelas.

 _'Lihat ke bawah,'_ kata suara yang tadi memandunya tiba-tiba.

Bawah?!

Kunikida menjulurkan sebagian tubuhnya, sambil bertumpu pada pagar besi pembatas sungai. Tangannya mencengkram erat ujung besi yang terasa dingin dan agak licin karena terkena air hujan. Ia harus berhati-hati.

 _'Itu,'_ kata suara itu.

Benar saja, Kunikida melihat Dazai berada di permukaan sungai. Setengah tubuhnya ada di dalam air. Tangan kanannya memegang ujung bagian bawah pagar besi pembatas sungai. Ia juga memegang sesuatu di tangan kirinya. Benda berwana orange.

Benda warna orange, yang sepertinya berbulu itu, mengeluarkan suara meongan. Kucing?! Oh, ini anak kucing yang suara tangisannya terdengar oleh Kunikida. Jangan-jangan Dazai terjatuh ke sungai karena menolong anak kucing itu?

"Dazai!"

Begitu namanya dipanggil, Dazai mengadahkan kepalanya. Kunikida melihat jelas ekspresi Dazai saat itu. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang menangis ketakutan. Hati Kunikida terenyuh.

 _'He's just a child. A crying child that has been left alone in the darkness.'_

"Tahan, Dazai!" jerit Kunikida.

Kunikida meraih buku catatan dari sakunya. Buku catatan itu sudah basah kuyup terkena hujan. Tinta tulisan yang ada di buku meleleh. Ada hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Ada coretan dari crayon membentuk gambar empat orang yang tersenyum.

 _'Papa, Nii, dan Jiji sayang Dazai'_

Jadi, itu yang ditulis Dazai?

Dan Kunikida saat itu?!

Kunikida mengusir pikiran kalutnya, saat ini ia harus fokus untuk menyelamatkan Dazai!

Kunikida menulis _'wire gun'_ dengan cepat sebelum tintanya terhapus oleh air hujan. " _Ability : Doppo Gin, wire gun!_ " Kunikida mengaktifkan _ability_ miliknya.

Begitu senjata itu berada di genggaman tangannya, Kunikida bergegas melemparkan tubuhnya ke sungai seraya menembakan senjatanya. Targetnya adalah besi pagar pembatas sungai.

Tali logam berujung pengait dari _wire gun_ berhasil mencapai target dan membelit besi pagar pembatas. Kunikida berhasil meraih tubuh Dazai. Tali logam menarik tubuh mereka berdua ke atas.

 _'Hati-hati!'_ Kunikida mendengar suara yang memberinya peringatan.

CLANK!

Ujung pengait tiba-tiba terlepas. _Wire gun_ -nya terjatuh saat berusaha mendekap tubuh Dazai agar tidak lolos dari gengamannya.

Gawat!

Otak Kunikida berpikir cepat. Tangannya berusaha meraih benda apapun yang bisa ia raih.

GREP!

Syukurlah, Kunikida berhasil meraih ujung pagar besi pembatas. Ia tahu, ia tak akan sanggup bertahan lama. Pegangannya mulai kehilangan _grip_ -nya. Permukaan besi jauh lebih licin dari yang ia duga sebelumnya.

"Dazai, pegangan yang erat!" Kunikida memerintahkan Dazai untuk berpegangan pada dirinya, sementara ia menyeret tubuhnya untuk lebih ke atas dan ia melontarkan tubuhnya melewati pagar besi pembatas.

Kunikida mendarat di tepi sungai dengan bunyi 'DUUM' yang lumayan keras. Lengan dan pelipis kirinya terasa sangat sakit. Namun, saat ini Kunikida memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Dazai!" Hal pertama yang diingatnya adalah Dazai. Kunikida menatap Dazai lekat-lekat.

Tubuh mungil Dazai terlihat gemetaran. Ekspresi ketakutan terpampang jelas di wajah Dazai.

Jika kalian menebak bahwa Kunikida Doppo, detektif yang terkenal dengan tempramennya, akan mengamuk dan meneriakan makian seperti : bodoh, idiot, _imbecile_ , _jisatsu mania, seaweed brain, crowned prince of selfishness, bandages wasting device_ , atau sejenisnya, maka ...SELAMAT! TEBAKAN KALIAN SANGAT TEPAT!

Tapi, mungkin di momen lain. Yang jelas, tidak untuk saat ini.

"Maaf," kata Kunikida dengan nada lirih. Rasa bersalah membayangi kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Kunikida.

Maaf. Maaf. Maaf.

Maaf karena telah gagal menjadi seorang Kunikida-jiji.

Maaf karena telah gagal menjadi partner sekaligus _senpai_ yang baik.

Maaf karena telah gagal untuk menyadarinya lebih cepat.

 _'He's just a child. A crying child that has been left alone in the darkness.'_

Kata-kata itu benar sepenuhnya. Dazai. Dazai Osamu adalah seorang anak kecil, baik itu Dazai Osamu dewasa ataupun Dazai Osamu kecil saat ini.

 _A crying child._

Kelakuan usil Dazai selama ini, termasuk serangkaian usaha bunuh dirinya itu adalah tangisan permintaan tolong dari seorang anak kecil yang menangis ketakutan karena ditinggal sendirian di kegelapan! Ia ingin seseorang meraih tangannya, mendekapnya, memberitahunya bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

Walau itu pada akhirnya malah membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya yang tak mampu memahami Dazai menganggap bahwa Dazai sangat menyebalkan. Seperti dirinya sendiri, Kunikida. Padahal Dazai hanya ingin setidaknya ada satu orang yang mau peduli padanya!

Mengapa begitu lama bagi Kunikida untuk menyadari hal ini?

Padahal Kunikida adalah _partner_ Dazai. Direktur Fukuzawa juga mempercayakan Dazai dalam pengawasannya. Tapi? Nyatanya Kunikida tidak menyadari hal ini sebelumnya.

Begitu terlambat. Sampai 'suara itu' yang membukakan mata hati Kunikida.

 _A crying child._

Kunikida memeluk Dazai dengan erat, membiarkan Dazai menangis sepuasnya dalam pelukannya. Mereka tak saling bicara, namun kali ini mereka seolah saling memahami satu sama lain. Hati mereka yang saling berbicara.

Kunikida melihat sebuah ilusi. Sesosok pria muda berambut merah yang mengenakan baju berwarna gelap bermotif garis-garis vertikal dan mengenakan sebuah jaket yang berwarna seperti warna pasir yang senada dengan warna celana panjangnya, terlihat samar-samar berdiri di samping Kunikida. Kunikida tak bisa melihat wajah pria muda itu dengan jelas, namun Kunikida mampu melihat senyum hangat sosok itu. Ia menyentuh pundak Kunikida.

 _'_ _Please, watch Dazai Osamu. Don't ever leave him alone.'_

Suara yang sama dengan suara yang sedari tadi membimbing Kunikida untuk bisa menemukan Dazai!

Sosok itu berjalan perlahan, diikuti oleh lima sosok anak kecil di belakangnya. Anak-anak kecil itu tertawa riang dan memanggil sosok itu dengan panggilan 'Oda-san'. Sesaat kemudian, mereka menghilang tanpa bekas.

 _'_ _Oda-san?'_

Mungkin Oda-san inilah yang membantu Kunikida. Apa mungkin Oda-san adalah malaikat yang diutus Tuhan? Entahlah. Yang penting, sepertinya Tuhan menjawab doa Kunikida melalui Oda-san.

 _'_ _Oh! Thank you, God! Thank you, Oda-san!'_ tukas Kunikida dalam hati dengan penuh haru.

Hujan sudah reda. Langit perlahan kembali cerah. Mentari mulai mengintip malu-malu dari balik awan yang masih menggantung.

"Ayo, kita pulang. Dazai," ajak Kunikida. Dazai mengangguk dan tersenyum. Senyum itu membuat hati Kunikida terasa hangat. Kunikida menggendong Dazai di punggungnya, berikut dengan ekstra seekor anak kucing berwarna orange.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kunikida tidak peduli pada jadwal yang telah ia susun dalam buku catatannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kunikida tidak peduli pada pakaiannya yang basah kuyup berlumuran lumpur yang tentunya jauh dari kesan rapi dan bersih. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kunikida tidak peduli jika kemungkinan besar Direktur Fukuzawa akan memarahinya karena datang terlambat ke kantor dan kucing kecil yang dipungut Dazai.

Kunikida tidak peduli.

Saat ini Kunikida terlalu bahagia karena Dazai selamat. Apa yang jauh lebih baik dari ini untuk saat ini?

Kunikida mengajarkan sebuah lagu anak-anak kepada Dazai. Dazai mengikutinya dan menyanyikannya sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Termasuk kucing kecil berbulu orange itu yang mengeong-ngeong mencoba mengiringi lagu yang mereka nyanyikan.

 _"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy, when sky is grey. You never know me, how much I love you. Please, don't take my sunshine away."_

Semburat warna-warni pelangi menghiasi langit, seolah mampu melukiskan perasaan mereka saat ini.

Bahagia.

"Dazai."

"Ya?"

"Dazai, jika kau berniat kabur dari rumah, tolong beri tahu Jiji ke mana kau akan pergi."

"Boleh Dazai mengajak Papa Ryu dan Atsu-Nii juga?"

Kunikida tersenyum.

"Tentu," sahut Kunikida cepat. Ia menambahkan, "Ajak Jiji juga. Kita kabur bersama." Saat ini, andaikan buku catatan Kunikida tidak basah kuyup dan tidak sedang menggendong Dazai berserta ekstra anak kucing, sudah pasti Kunikida akan menulis pada buku catatannya itu.

 _'_ _Jika Dazai ingin kabur dari rumah, pastikan Dazai memberi tahu ke mana ia akan pergi. Pastikan juga bahwa Akutagawa Ryunosuke dan Nakajima Atsushi ada bersama Dazai. Termasuk aku.'_

 _'_ _Jangan pernah tinggalkan si kecil Dazai sendirian.'_

Kunikida Doppo, pria idealis itu, kini menyelipkan beberapa idealisme baru tersebut dalam daftar idealisme-nya.

"Kalau begitu, nanti kita akan kabur bersama!" Dengan penuh semangat Dazai mengangkat kedua tangan mungilnya ke udara tinggi-tinggi.

Ini sama sekali tidak buruk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Family, Chapter 5 : See You!**

Disclaimer : Bungou Stray Dogs bukan milik saya, namun milik Asagiri Kafuka-sensei dan Harukawa35-sensei. Jika Bungou Stray Dogs milik saya ...Ahhh...pasti ceritanya bakalan hancur.

Langit biru cerah terlihat begitu indah dengan dihiasi semburat awan-awan putih yang menggantung. Mentari pagi mengintip malu-malu dari balik awan, memancarkan kehangatan yang bersahabat. Udara pagi terasa sejuk. Angin lembut meniup helaian bunga-bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran

Kontras sekali dengan keadaan di dalam ruangan ini. Sudah pencahayaannya remang-remang, sempit, berdebu, bau pula. Selain itu, apa yang lebih buruk dari pada terbangun dengan keadaan diikat tali di sebuah kursi? Simpul ikatan tali yang menjerat kedua kaki dan tangan mungil itu sangat kuat.

Padahal baru saja beberapa saat lalu Dazai menikmati udara pagi hari yang segar di bawah naungan pohon-pohon sakura yang saat ini bunganya sedang bermekaran. Tapi semua harus berakhir karena seseorang mengejarnya, menangkap, lalu menyekapnya di sini. Tidak hanya itu, Dazai juga dipukuli.

"Sudah bangun, _little boy_?" Suara itu adalah suara pria yang kemungkinan besar berusia sekitar 30 tahunan. Suaranya terdengar parau.

"Ahhhhh~" bocah kecil yang terikat di kursi itu menguap. "Kakek Buyut, ruangan ini jelek sekali. Bukan tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur."

Pria itu mendelik tajam saat Dazai memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kakek Buyut'.

"Pukulan Kakek Buyut lumayan juga. Kalau Kakek Buyut berlatih keras, mungkin saja bisa menjadi seorang pemain _baseball_. Minimal tingkat lingkungan," seloroh Dazai dengan nada santai.

Rambut coklat kelam yang biasanya terlihat berantakan itu semakin terlihat berantakan dan sedikit lengket oleh darah yang masih sedikit mengalir dari pelipis. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dan pandangan matanya sedikit berkunang-kunang. Pria itu tadi memukul kepala Dazai begitu kuat hingga ia sempat tak sadarkan diri.

"Bocah cerewet! Jangan banyak bicara atau aku akan menghabisimu!" tukas pria itu dengan nada marah. Ia mengacungkan tongkat _baseball_ yang masih digenggamnya ke arah Dazai. Dia siap untuk menghajar Dazai sekali lagi.

Dazai tahu bahwa ia sedang menghadapi marabahaya di depan mata. Pria bertempramen buruk dan sebuah tongkat _baseball_ bukan kombinasi yang bagus. Dazai sudah merasakan pukulan si 'Kakek Buyut' ini beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun, Dazai berusaha tetap tenang. "Apa tidak masalah jika Kakek Buyut menghabisi Dazai sekarang? Nanti bos Kakek Buyut akan marah."

"Cih!" pria itu mendecih kesal. Mukanya merah padam menahan rasa geram. "Jika uang tebusan tidak dipenuhi dalam tempo waktu 1 jam, maka ..." pria itu menyeringai kejam. "...maka aku akan mengirimmu ke suatu tempat bernama akhirat."

" _Kill me if you can_ ~" Dazai berdendang riang. _"I'm afraid that you can't~"_

"Bocah brengsek!"

DUAAAAAAGGGHHHH!

Pria itu melayangkan kepalan tinjunya ke wajah Dazai.

.

.

.

Semua berawal dari sebuah pengumuman super berani dari si kecil Dazai Osamu. Saat itu Atsushi, Kunikida, Akutagawa, dan Dazai sedang makan pagi bersama di kantor Armed Detective Agency. "Dazai ingin kabur dari rumah!" Teriak Dazai dengan semangat yang melampaui tubuh mungilnya.

Tentu saja pengumuman Dazai itu menimbulkan beragam reaksi berbeda dari tiga pria yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Atsushi dengan mulut ternganga menjatuhkan sumpitnya beserta semangkuk chazuke ke meja yang tak berdosa. Akutagawa tetap memasang ekspresi wajah datar seperti biasanya, walaupun sebetulnya ia merasa hatinya seperti sedang naik _roller coaster_ dengan kecepatan 500 km/jam. Wajah pucatnya jadi terlihat semakin pucat, ia sudah seperti vampire yang terkena penyakit anemia berabad-abad. Sedangkan, Kunikida ...

Kunikida melemparkan sendok nasi yang kebetulan sedang digenggamnya ke udara karena tidak mungkin bagi Kunikida untuk melempar meja makan beserta seluruh barang yang ada di atasnya. Ia terlihat sangat antusias. "Habiskan sarapanmu dulu, Dazai. Atsushi, Akutagawa! Kalian bantu untuk siap-siap! Kita akan kabur bersama!" Begitu Kunikida selesai memberi komandonya, ia segera menghilang ke dapur.

Terdengar bunyi-bunyian berisik dari arah dapur. Kunikida berlalu-lalang sambil membawa berbagai barang di tangannya dengan kecepatan ala kereta ekspres bertenaga mesin turbo. Atsushi dan Akutagawa hanya bisa tercengang. Otak mereka masih berusaha untuk mencerna komando dari Kunikida tadi.

"Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?" Atsushi merasa terlalu berat untuk menerima kenyataan.

"...," Akutagawa tidak merespon. Dia sibuk menenangkan rashomonnya yang kini sedang panik.

"Cepat bersiap!" perintah Kunikida sambil berlalu.

"Baik! Baik, Kunikida-san!" Atsushi menyeret Akutagawa menuju ke dapur untuk membantu bersiap-siap sebelum Kunikida mengamuk.

Semua orang terlihat sibuk. Dazai dengan tenang meletakan mangkuk nasi berserta sumpitnya ke atas meja makan. Ia meraih kucing kecil berwarna orange yang sedang tidur di lantai. Kucing kecil itu mengeong pelan. "Ssssttt ..." Dazai memerintahkan kucing kecil itu untuk diam. Lalu, ia menggendongnya.

Dengan langkah mengendap-endap, Dazai menyelinap menuju pintu keluar. Ia membuka pintu dengan hati-hati agar tak menimbulkan suara. Tak ada yang menyadari hal ini.

.

.

.

Akutagawa merasakan amarahnya semakin memuncak. Emosi yang luar biasa meluap-luap. Orang-orang berpapasan dengannya langsung segera menyingkir karena ketakutan.

Akutagawa tidak sendirian. Atsushi, Kenji, Tanizaki, dan Yosano juga ada bersama Akutagawa. Ranpo Edogawa memimpin di depan. Mereka bergerak dengan cepat.

"Yosh! Belok ke sebelah kanan!" seru Ranpo memberi aba-aba ketika melihat sebungkus permen berwarna merah yang tergeletak di tanah. Ia terlihat bersemangat. Matanya yang biasa tertutup itu terlihat terbuka lebar dan berkilat-kilat di balik kacamata yang ia kenakan. Betul, Ranpo 'menggunakan' _ability : Super Deduction_ -nya. " _Gotcha!_ Itu tempatnya!" Ranpo menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan lusuh di depan mereka.

Bangunan itu, kemungkinan bekas sebuah gudang yang terlantar, terlihat bobrok. Hampir seluruh cat dindingnya yang seharunya berwarna putih itu mengelupas. Sebagian dindingnya terlihat menghitam. Bangunan itu sudah terlihat seperti rumah hantu untuk ajang uji nyali saja.

"Hey, itu dasi bolo si kecil Dazai!" teriak Kenji. Di dekat sebuah pagar besi berkarat, tergeletak sebuah dasi bolo di tanah. Ia berlari mendekati benda itu, lalu memungutnya. "Waaah! Betul! Ini memang dasi Dazai! Eh? Ada berkas darah?"

Mendengar hal itu, Akutagawa bertambah marah. Ia menggeram, amarahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dengan gerakan kilat, rashomon menghajar pagar besi tak berdaya itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Disertai nafsu membunuh yang semakin menggila, Akutagawa menerjang masuk ke bangunan lusuh itu. Diikuti oleh para anggota _Armed Detective Agency_

DING DING DING

Ponsel Atsushi berbunyi. Ia menjawab panggilan telepon masuk. Tertera nama 'Kunikida Doppo' pada layar. "Ya, moshi-moshi, Kunikida-san. Kami sudah tiba di lokasi."

Sementara itu …

"Hahaha ...," Dazai tetap tertawa walaupun darah segar mengucur dari hidungnya. "Tujuan penculikan ini bukan hanya uang tebusan, kan? Tujuan utamanya adalah menjatuhkan _Armed Detective Agency_. Atau lebih tepatnya, Direktur Fukuzawa Yukichi. Karena mustahil untuk mengincar anggota _Armed Detective Agency_ lainnya, Kakek Buyut mengincar anak kecil yang kebetulan tinggal di kantor _Armed Detective Agency_ akhir-akhir ini. Surat-surat ancaman yang dikirim kemarin, semua itu dari Kakek Buyut 'kan? Dazai melihat Kakek Buyut dan komplotan Kakek Buyut mengendap-endap mengamati kantor _Armed Detective Agency_ dari dua hari yang lalu. Karena penasaran, jadi Dazai sengaja bermain ke luar dan memancing Kakek Buyut."

Mata pria itu terbelalak lebar. "Kau sengaja melakukannya?"

"Dazai juga tahu bahwa Kakek Buyut akan membunuh Dazai begitu uang tebusan berhasil didapatkan. Itu karena Kakek Buyut menculik Dazai dengan niat membunuh. Orang yang disebut 'bos' oleh Kakek Buyut itu sepertinya dia punya dendam terhadap _Armed Detective Agency_. Jika muncul berita bahwa seorang anak kecil tewas karena _Armed Detective Agency_ gagal dalam misi penyelamatan, tentunya hal itu akan berdampak sangat buruk bagi reputasi _Armed Detective Agency_ dan nama baik Direktur Fukuzawa Yukichi. Bukankah itu yang sebetulnya paling diinginkan oleh 'bos'?"

Pria itu menelan ludah. "Padahal kau cuma bocah ingusan ...bagaimana bisa ..."

"Karena Dazai, Dazai Osamu, adalah anggota _Armed Detective Agency_ juga."

"Dazai Osamu?! Kau Dazai Osamu? Mustahil! Dazai Osamu yang anggota _Armed Detective Agency_ itu tidak mungkin anak kecil sepertimu!"

"Hahahaha!" Dazai tertawa. "Terserah Kakek Buyut mau percaya atau tidak. Kenyataannya Dazai ini memang Dazai Osamu yang itu. Walau saat ini Dazai terlihat seperti anak kecil, tapi memory Dazai tetap sama seperti Dazai dewasa." Matanya yang berwarna coklat kemerahan tampak bersinar dalam remang cahaya. "Kalau begitu, Dazai akan memprediksi tiga hal. Pertama, Kakek Buyut tidak akan bisa membunuh Dazai. Kedua, Kakek Buyut beserta komplotan Kakek Buyut tidak akan pernah mendapatkan uang tebusan. Ketiga, Kakek Buyut akan sangat menyesal karena telah menculik Dazai."

"Bicara apa kau, bocah?!" bentak pria itu dengan marah.

"Perdiksi Dazai tidak pernah salah."

"Omong kosong!"

"Jika perhitungan Dazai tepat, maka sebentar lagi …" Dazai tersenyum ganjil. Dalam artian tertentu, senyum itu terlihat mengerikan. Sorot mata Dazai kecil terlihat dingin. "…semuanya akan berakhir," lanjut Dazai

Pria itu bergidik ngeri. Butiran keringat dingin mengalir menuruni dahinya.

" _Dudududu, shinju wa hitori ja dekinai_ ~ " _Wowowowo, demo, demo futari nara dekiru_ ~" Dazai menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya. Suara Dazai mengalun lembut di udara. Kali ini lagu bunuh diri ganda yang bernada ceria itu terdengar seperti lagu pertanda akan datangnya malapetaka.

BRAAAAAAK!

Tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi hantaman keras dari arah belakang. Pria yang memegang tongkat _baseball_ itu menoleh ke arah belakang. "Apa-apaan itu?!"

"UUUUUAAARRRGGGHHHHH! AAARRRGGGHHH!" Terdengar suara-suara jeritan kesakitan. Tidak hanya satu orang!

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

BRRRUUKKK! DUAGGGHH! DDDDUUUUMMMM! DUUUAAARRR!

"TOLONG! ADA IBLIS!"

Suara jeritan kembali terdengar.

"Iblis?!" tengkuk pria itu merasa merinding.

"Tikus-tikus sudah terjebak~" Dazai menyeringai. "Sebentar lagi giliran Kakek Buyut~"

"DIAAAAMMMMM!" pria itu murka. Ia mengayunkan tongkat _baseball_ -nya ke arah Dazai. Ia berencana untuk menghabisi Dazai sekarang juga. Namun, …

Pria itu terkejut bukan main saat Dazai dengan mudahnya menghindar. Tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan dan kaki Dazai sudah terlepas. Talinya terpotong!

"Aduh, tangan Dazai jadi terasa kesemutan begini. Kakek Buyut mengikat tali Dazai terlalu kencang," keluh Dazai. Ia mengibas-kibaskan tangannya. Jari telunjuk kanannya terluka. Perban yang melilit lengan kanannya dan leher Dazai tampak lusuh dan kendur. Sedangakan perban yang melilit lengan kirinya sudah tidak ada.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melepaskan ikatan tali itu?!"

"Dengan ini, tentunya~" sahut Dazai dengan ceria seraya memamerkan sebuah pecahan kaca bertepi tajam di tangannya.

Pria itu teringat saat ia memukul Dazai tadi. Kaca jendela yang pecah! Ia menyadari kesalahannya.

"Jadi saat itu, kau memang sengaja membiarkan dirimu menghantam kaca jendela. Kau …bocah sial!"

Dazai tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Oh, ya Kakek Buyut. Coba lihat ke belakang. Ada tamu istimewa yang datang," Dazai menunjuk ke pintu yang terdapat di belakang pria itu. Pintu kayu bobrok itu sedikit terbuka.

Pria itu bergetar, ia merasakan ada aura mengerikan yang mendekat. Ia menatap pintu dengan raut wajah tegang. Buru-buru ia membuang tongkat _baseball_ di tangannya dan meraih sepucuk pistol yang terselip di pinggangnya. Sesuatu muncul dari balik pintu! Sesuatu itu terlihat kecil, berbulu, dan berwarna orange.

"Kucing?!" tanya pria itu keheranan.

"Meeeooongg~" Dazai menirukan suara kucing. Kucing kecil berwarna orange itu berlari ke arah Dazai.

"Dasar, kupikir apa yang …."

BLAAAAAARRRRRR!

Pintu itu hancur seketika oleh sebuah benda aneh berwarna hitam kemerahan. Benda aneh itu seperti makhluk hidup, mengeluarkan geraman seperti anjing liar. Seorang pemuda berwajah pucat, kontras dengan warna jas panjangnya yang berwarna hitam pekat, berjalan masuk. Pemuda itu adalah Akutagawa Ryunosuke.

"Si-si-siapa kau?" tanya pria itu

" _Diablo_ ( _translate : devil/iblis_ )," jawab Akutagawa.

"Iblis?!" Pria itu menggengam erat sepucuk pistol di tangannya dengan lebih erat

Beberapa orang menyusul dari belakang Akutagawa. Mereka adalah para anggota _Armed Detective Agency_ , minus Kunikida Doppo yang dengan sangat terpaksa tidak bisa hadir karena ada pesan dari Direktur Fukuzawa bahwa akan ada tamu penting yang akan datang. Namun, dari tadi Kunikida terus menelepon Atsushi menanyakan ini dan itu, terutama perkembangan berita tentang Dazai. Kunikida ternyata memiliki bakat sebagai seorang _paparazi_ yang selalu haus berita.

"Kalian! Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa menemukan tempat ini? Bukannya kalian seharusnya pergi ke tempat yang kusebutkan di surat ancaman itu?"

Seorang detektif bertubuh mungil dan mengenakan kacamata bernama Ranpo tersenyum bangga. "Dengan _ability : Super Deduction_ , melacak tempat ini sangatlah mudah. Kucing itu yang membawa petunjuk utama. Selain itu, benda-benda yang dijatuhkan Dazai sebagai petunjuk juga sangat membantu."

Ranpo memegang sehelai perban yang terdapat coretan dari darah pada permukaannya. "SOS, X-POD-7. Ini adalah kode yang ditinggalkan Dazai. SOS adalah sinyal yang umum dipergunakan dalam dunia pelayaran sebagai pertanda keadaan gawat darurat dan permintaan pertolongan. X adalah penyingkatan dari ' _ex_ -' yang diartikan sebagai 'bekas'. POD adalah singakatan dari _Port Of Discharge_ yang artinya Pelabuhan Pembongkaran Muatan. Angka 7 merujuk nomor bangunan. Sehingga kode itu dapat diterjemahkan menjadi 'Gawat darurat, bekas Pelabuhan Pembongkaran Muatan bangunan nomor 7'. Itu adalah petunjuk tempat ini."

Ranpo membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang agak menurun. Lalu lanjutnya, "Begitu Dazai mengetahui tempat di mana dia akan disekap, Dazai melukai jarinya sendiri dan buru-buru menuliskan kode itu pada perban yang melilit lengan kirinya. Diam-diam ia menjatuhkan perban itu yang kemudian diambil oleh kucing yang mengikuti Dazai. Kucing itu kembali ke kantor dan kami tahu itu adalah perban milik Dazai. Petunjuk benda-benda yang dijatuhkan Dazai di sepanjang jalan juga sangat membantu. Baiklah, tugasku sudah selesai. Selanjutnya kuserahkan pada kalian." Ranpo melenggang dengan santai keluar ruangan.

Pria itu tertegun. Jangan-jangan bocah bernama Dazai itu memang Dazai Osamu yang merupakan anggota _Armed Detective Agency_ seperti orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya. Jika bocah itu memang Dazai Osamu yang itu, bukan hal mustahil untuk bocah sekecil itu memiliki pemikiran yang sedemikian cerdasnya.

Kini para anggota _Armed Detective Agency_ dan Akutagawa menatap ke arah pria itu. Ia tahu bahwa ia sudah tersudut. Tidak mungkin lagi ia mengharapkan bantuan. Sepertinya komplotannya sudah terlebih dahulu dihabisi. Ia tak habis akal. Dengan cekatan ia menarik tubuh Dazai. Ia menodongkan pistolnya kepada Dazai.

"Hentikan!" teriak Atsushi. "Jangan sakiti Dazai!" Atsushi bergerak maju.

"Jangan mendekat! Jika kalian berani mendekat, maka akan kubunuh dia!" ancam pria itu.

Atsushi tak berani mendekat. Begitu pula yang lain. Mereka khawatir pria itu bertindak neka lalu menarik pelatuk pistol dan melukai Dazai. Akutagawa terlihat murka. Ia tak ingin hal yang buruk terjadi pada Dazai kecil kesayangannya.

"Hwaaaaaangggg!" Jeritan Dazai yang menyaingi suara _take off_ pesawat _Boeing_ 737 dari jarak 200 _feet_ mulai mengudara. Kira-kira tingkat kebisingannya mencapai 130 _decibel_! Padahal toleransi pendengaran manusia normal paling maksimal hanya sekitar 85 _decibel_. Berpasang-pasang telinga di sini mulai terasa sakit.

"Papa! Nii! Dazai takut! Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnngggg! Tolong Dazaaaaaiiii, hwwwwwaaaaaannnnngggg!" Jeritan Dazai semakin menjadi-jadi. Para pemilik berpasang-pasang telinga di sini mulai merasa telinga-telinga mereka seakan mau rontok. Yakinilah satu hal, ancaman jeritan dan tangisan Dazai jauh lebih menakutkan dari ancaman sebuah pistol.

"Diam kau, cengeng!" bentak pria itu sembari menahan rasa sakit di telinganya. Ia jadi menyangsikan kesimpulan sementaranya tadi bahwa bocah cengeng ini adalah 'Dazai Osamu'.

"Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaanggggggg! Papa! Nii! Dazai dibentak! Hwaaaaangggggg!" jerit Dazai lebih dahsyat lagi sambil menarik pistol dari tangan pria itu.

Pria itu terkaget. Ia tak sengaja menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

"DAZAAAAAAIIIIII!" seru Atsushi dan Akutagawa bersamaan.

CLACK!

Pistol itu macet, tak bisa mengeluarkan peluru. Pistol itu _safety lock-_ nya terpasang. Pria itu merasa yakin betul bahwa ia sama sekali tak memasang _safety lock_ pistolnya. Kecuali jika ada yang diam-diam menarik _safety lock_. Ia memandang tajam ke arah Dazai. Ia mengacungkan tanda ' _peace_ ' dengan dua jari mungilnya. Senyum lebar yang memamerkan deretan gigi putih dan rapi itu terpampang di wajah Dazai. Memang Dazai yang melakukannya saat ia menarik pistol itu tadi. Tangisan dan jeritan Dazai tadi hanya sebagai pengalih perhatian semata.

Akutagawa menggeram, "Beraninya kau menyentuh Dazai dengan tangan kotormu itu!"

Rashomon mulai berubah bentuk. Kali ini membentuk sulur-sulur berujung tajam seperti ujung tombak. Akutagawa memandang pria itu dengan tatapan penuh nafsu membunuh. Ia menghujamkan rashomon ke arah pria itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Demi menghindari rashomon, akhirnya ia melepaskan Dazai. Rashomon menjerat pria itu dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke udara. Salah satu sulur berubah bentuk lagi. Kali ini membentuk sebuah sabit besar bertepi sangat tajam seperti sabit kematian milik para _shinigami_. "Aku tidak punya rencana untuk menghabisimu secara perlahan." Rashomon yang berbentuk sabit itu melesat. Sasarannya adalah leher pria itu!

"Hwaaaaaaangggg, Papa!" panggil Dazai.

Akutagawa mendapati ada sepasang lengan mungil yang mendekap erat dirinya. Akutagawa menghentikan gerakan rashomonnya. Leher pria itu selamat.

"Papa! Dazai takut," kata Dazai. Sepasang mata berwarna coklat kemerahan yang berlinang-linang air mata itu menatap Akutagawa. Akutagawa melupakan mangsanya. Kini seluruh perhatiannya langsung teralihkan pada Dazai.

Ia menarik rashomon-nya, membuat pria itu terjatuh ke lantai dan memimbulkan bunyi 'DUMMM' yang cukup keras. Akutagawa tak peduli pria itu meringis kesakitan. Setidaknya, pria itu harus merasa bersyukur Akutagawa mengampuni dirinya.

Akutagawa memilih untuk memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat pada Dazai kecil yang sedang menangis ketakutan. "Hush, hush. Dazai, jangan menangis. Papa ada di sini," ucap Akutagawa lembut sambil mengusap-usap kepala Dazai dengan penuh kasih sayang. Isakan Dazai teredam oleh jas Akutagawa yang kini tampak basah kuyup dan kusut oleh air mata Dazai.

"Papa, boleh nanti Dazai minta es krim?"

"Tentu. Papa akan belikan yang banyak."

Bersyukurlah penghasilan Akutagawa sebagai anggota mafia terhitung lebih dari sekedar cukup untuk biaya _dry cleaning_ jasnya di _laundry_ dan membeli banyak es krim untuk Dazai.

"Yes! Papa Ryu memang yang terbaik!"

Dazai bersorak kegirangan. Sementara Akutagawa merasa seakan hatinya terbang ke sana ke mari di taman bunga khayalan bersama ratusan kupu-kupu berwarna-warni karena pujian Dazai. Akutagawa merasa bahagia!

"Dazaiiii! Syukurlah kau selamat ...hyaaaaahhh!" Awalnya Atsushi berniat untuk memberikan pelukan hangat. Tapi apa daya, langkahnya terhenti oleh rashomon yang nyaris menghujam kakinya. Akutagawa memberikan tatapan maut -jangan mendekat, jinko. Dazai miliku-. Atsushi hanya bisa pasrah dan tertunduk lesu di pojok ruangan. Awan mendung _emo_ muncul di atas kepala Atsushi.

"Wah, sayang sekali jika dia dibiarkan lolos tanpa hukuman. Biarkan aku memberinya sedikit pelajaran." Yosano melangkah maju. Ia terlihat sangat antusias untuk segera menggunakan parang yang ada di tangannya. "Ohhh~ Tenang saja, aku hanya akan membuatku setengah mati. Hehehehe~" Yosano terkekeh. Ia mengayun-ayunkan sebilah parang dengan semangat.

"Yosano-sensei. A-a-apa Anda tidak terlalu ber-ber-lebihan?" tanya Tanizaki takut-takut.

Yosano mendelik ke arah Tanizaki. "Kau mau juga merasakan tebasan parangku?"

"HIIIIIIHHHH! TIDAK, TERIMA KASIH!" Tanizaki berlari tunggang-langgang ke luar ruangan karena ketakutan.

"Yosano-sensei. Biarkan aku membantumu untuk memberikan hukuman pada 'sapi' yang nakal. Akan kutunjukan bagaimana cara mendidik 'sapi' yang baik ala keluarga Miyazawa!" Kenji juga terlihat bersemangat. Ia mengibas-kibaskan pipa besi di tangannya dengan liar.

Mereka berdua pasangan penghukum yang cocok. Pria itu tampaknya hanya bisa pasrah dalam ketakuan dan siap menjerit-jerit kesakitan untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Ini adalah sebuah petaka untuknya. Ia benar-benar merasa menyesal telah menculik Dazai Osamu. Seluruh prediksi Dazai memang menjadi kenyataan.

Namun, ia masih bingung akan suatu hal. Jika bocah bernama Dazai yang ia culik memang Dazai Osamu yang itu, mengapa ia tadi bertindak seperti anak kecil? Apa bocah bernama Dazai itu telah menipunya? Atau malah orang-orang itu yang ditipu Dazai Osamu?

30 menit kemudian, polisi tiba di tempat kejadian. Mereka memborgol seluruh komplotan itu. 'Bos' dalang utamanyapun tak bisa lolos dari belenggu besi. Ia ditangkap di tempat yang dibocorkan oleh pria yang disebut 'Kakek Buyut' oleh Dazai. Para polisi berterima kasih kepada anggota _Armed Detective Agency_ dan Akutagawa.

Akutagawa terlihat tidak begitu peduli. Dia terlalu berfokus kepada Dazai dalam gendongannya. Ia hanya ingin sesegera mungkin 'pulang' untuk membersihkan dan merawat luka-luka Dazai.

Setelah semua selesai, akhirnya mereka bisa kembali ke kantor. Namun, begitu mereka menginjakan kaki di kantor, mereka merasakan aura mengerikan yang luar biasa. Kucing kecil yang dibawa Dazai terlihat ketakutan. Ia bersembunyi di dalam _vest_ Dazai yang kini tampak lusuh.

"Kenapa suasananya terasa begitu mengerikan seperti film horor, ya?" Atsushi bertanya sembari memutar knop pintu masuk dengan penuh keraguan. Ia merasakan adanya hal yang gawat di balik pintu ini.

Mereka semua terkejut dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mereka. Aura mengerikan memenuhi ruang tamu dan penuh percikan api. Direktur Fukuzawa Yukichi dan Kunikida Doppo duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Mori Ougai dan Nakahara Chuuya.

Ini 'tamu penting'-nya? Sepertinya telah terjadi kesalahpahaman di sini.

Bisa kebetulan sekali dua orang penting dari _Port Mafia_ bisa bertamu di kantor _Armed Detective Agency_. Baiklah ...sebutlah ini sebagai kebetulan yang mengerikan. Ini hanya alibi Author Fanfic ini yang begitu sengaja mengulur-ulur plot karena sudah kehabisan ide. Tolong kasihanilah Author yang rela mengetik ini sampai lewat tengah malam. Ok, cukup basa-basinya. Mari kita lanjutkan.

"Fukuzawa Yukichi-donno, senang bertemu lagi dengan Anda. Tentunya, pertemuan kita yang terakhir cukup 'menyenangkan', bukan?" Nada sinis membayangi kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Mori Ougai. Sebuah seringai terpampang jelas di bibir Mori.

"Mori Ougai-donno, saya juga merasa senang dapat berjumpa lagi dengan Anda. Betul kata Anda. Pertemuan terakhir kita memang cukup 'menyenangkan'," balas Fukuzawa tak kalah sinisnya.

Mereka berdua menggenggam erat senjata masing-masing, Mori dengan pisau bedahnya dan Fukuzawa dengan samurainya. Mereka siap menghunus senjata tajam yang ada dalam genggaman mereka dalam hitungan detik. Aura mengerikan menguar dari dua sosok pemimpin ini.

Sepertinya, aura mengerikan ini tidak hanya muncul karena dua sosok pemimpin yang saling bersebrangan paham itu. Namun, juga ada dua orang lain lagi yang terlibat di dalamnya. Mereka adalah Nakahara Chuuya dan Kunikida Doppo.

"Merupakan suatu kehormatan bisa duduk bersama dengan detektif dari _Armed Detective Agency_ yang terkenal itu. Kudengar kau adalah partner Dazai sekarang. Turut berduka cita atas kemalanganmu." Chuuya memulai pembicaraan. "Kuharap Dazai tidak terlalu membuat banyak masalah," lanjut Chuuya sembari memandang secangkir teh yang disajikan dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Saat ini Dazai bukan hanya sekedar partner bagiku. Dia, si kecil Dazai, saat ini adalah anak asuhku. Untungnya, saat ini dia sudah tidak berada di mafia lagi. Tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana jika Dazai kecil diasuh di lingkungan mafia." Kunikida menambahkan, "Kudengar hubunganmu tidak terlalu baik dengan Dazai. Benarkah?" Daripada pertanyaan, itu lebih tepat jika dibilang sebuah pernyataan.

Kedua orang ini, mantan partner dan partner Dazai Osamu saat ini, sesama tipe tempramental. Amarah mereka gampang tersulut. Urat-urat kemarahan di pelipis mereka menunjukan bahwa mereka saat ini sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan emosi yang sebetulnya siap meledak kapanpun.

"Mohon tenangkan diri kalian!" Atsushi mencoba melerai perselisihan tersebut.

"Orang di luar, diam saja!" keempat orang yang terlibat perselisihan tersebut menghardik Atsushi dengan kompak. Hardikan orang-orang itu sukses membuat keberanian Atsushi mengkerut dan memilih untuk berlindung di balik Tanizaki yang saat ini sedang berlindung di balik Ranpo. Sedangkan Yosano? Yosano sedang menatap ke arah area konflik sambil memegang sebuah parang. Ah, dokter Yosano memang orang yang seperti itu~

"Bos. Chuuya-san." Akutagawa membungkukan tubuhnya sebagai salam hormat kepada bos dan salah satu petinggi _Port Mafia_. Bagaimanapun Akutagawa harus menghormati sistem hirarki _Port Mafia_.

"Oh, Akutagawa-kun!" Mori menyapa Akutagawa. "Apa Dazai-kun ada bersamamu? Saya membawa beberapa hadiah untuknya." Mori terlihat begitu antusias meletakan sebuah kantung kertas super jumbo ke atas meja. "Dazai pasti ...!" Mori terkejut melihat Dazai yang muncul dari balik tubuh Akutagawa. Wajah serta pelipisnya memar dan berdarah. Rambutnya kusut dan tampak sedikit lengket oleh darah. Bajunya terlihat kotor dan lusuh.

Mori bergegas mendekati Dazai. Ia memeriksa dengan sesama kondisi Dazai. "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai terluka seperti ini, Dazai-chan?"

Dazai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mori. Ia hanya merunduk.

Mori menggendong Dazai. "Chuuya-kun, tolong ambilkan kotak P3K di mobil, luka Dazai harus segera dirawat."

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian, kondisi Dazai sudah terlihat agak sedikit lebih baik. Tubuhnya sudah dibersihkan, pakaiannya sudah diganti, dan luka-lukanya sudah dirawat. Perban yang melilit tubuh Dazai jadi semakin bertambah banyak dibanding biasanya.

"Fukuzawa-donno, sepertinya Anda sudah mengetahui maksud kedatangan saya kemari," kata Mori dengan tenang.

"Jika Anda bermaksud untuk mengambil Dazai, maka saya tidak akan mengizinkan." Fukuzawa menjawab dengan nada tegas

"Berikan Chibi Dazai pada kami!" Chuuya ikut bicara.

"Enak saja kau bicara! Tidak akan pernah! Organisasi _Port Mafia_ bukan lingkungan yang ideal untuk tempat tinggal anak kecil!" Kunikida menimpali

"Kenyataannya Dazai dulu tumbuh berkembang sebagai mafia. Dazai adalah murid kesayangan saya." Mori mengatakan hal ini dengan nada bangga.

"Chibi Dazai bahkan telah tinggal lebih lama di _Port Mafia_ daripada _Armed Detective Agency_!" sambung Chuuya.

Kata-kata Mori dan Chuuya membuat Kunikida terdiam. Benar, kenyataannya Dazai memang seorang mafia. Dulu ...

"Fukuzawa Yukichi-donno, melihat kondisi Dazai saat ini saya menjadi sangat mencemaskan Dazai. Saya sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayakan Dazai pada Anda. Saya bermaksud mengambil Dazai kembali."

Fukuzawa menatap tajam lawan bicaranya. "Itu tidak bisa. Dazai Osamu saat ini adalah bagian dari _Armed Detective Agency_ , bukan lagi bagian _Port Mafia_. Saat ini, dia ada dalam perlindungan saya.

"Perlindungan Anda? Nyatanya Anda sudah gagal dalam melindunginya. Saya adalah orang yang membesarkan dan mendidik Dazai selama belasan tahun. Dibandingkan Anda yang baru mengenalnya selama 2 tahun terakhir ini, secara logika saya punya hak lebih untuk mengambil kembali Dazai."

Mori Ougai dan kelicikannya ...opppssss ...ehem, logikanya adalah kombinasi yang fantastis. Percayalah, Mori terdiri dari 90% _evilish logic_ , 5% _psychopath_ , dan 5% _sadism_.

"Tidak ingatkah Anda dengan perlakuan buruk Anda pada Dazai sehingga membuatnya memilih untuk meninggalkan _Port Mafia_?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Mori kesal.

"Saya hanya melakukan apa yang harus saya lakukan sebagai mentor Dazai. Ia juga sedikit banyak sudah memahami alasan saya."

"Sepertinya adu argumen ini tidak akan ada habisnya. Bagaimana jika kita selesaikan saja?" tawar Fukuzawa. Ia menggengam hulu samurainya.

"Ide yang tidak terlalu buruk." Mori bersiap dengan pisau bedahnya.

Chuuya dan Kunikida juga bersiap-siap untuk berhadapan satu sama lain.

Akutagawa? Dia tak begitu ambil pusing dengan silang sengketa ini. Dazai dibawa pulang ke _Port Mafia_ ataupun tetap berada di _Armed Detective Agency_ , Akutagawa tetap bisa berada dekat dengan Dazai-nya. Saat inipun Akutagawa tak bisa jauh-jauh dari Dazai. Ia membantu Dazai untuk minum susu dengan memegangi gelas susunya, sementara Dazai sibuk bermain dengan kucing di pangkuannya. Momen Papa-Anak yang sungguh manis.

"Ranpo-san, lakukan sesuatu!" Atsushi mempertaruhkan kepercayaannya kepada seniornya itu. Sementara seniornya itu terlihat ogah-ogahan.

"Tunggu. Daripada berduel, bukankah lebih baik bertanya langsung pada Dazai? Dia yang paling berhak menentukan ia akan ikut dengan pihak mana."

Empat pasang mata tertuju ke arah Dazai. "Dazai, tentukan dengan pihak mana kau akan ikut?" tanya mereka berempat dengan kompak.

"Kembalilah ke _Port Mafia_. Kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau." Lalu Mori tampak mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari kantung kertas jumbo yang di bawanya. "Dazai-chan, lihat ini. Ini satu set papan catur yang bidak-bidak caturnya diukir satu-persatu dan buku-buku langka _Game Theory_ cetakan pertama, ini hadiah dariku. Boneka Ken ini adalah hadiah dari Elise-chan, dia bilang bahwa ia ingin bermain denganmu. _Uchigi_ (kimono yang dipakai di atas kimono) bermotif burung bangau putih yang indah dan permen-permen ini adalah hadiah dari Koyou. Kepiting-kepiting mainan dari kayu ini adalah hadiah dari _Black Lizard_. Lalu, topi _beanie_ berbentuk kepala kucing lucu berwarna hitam ini adalah hadiah dari ..."

"Itu hadiah dariku," potong Chuuya. "Dua hari yang lalu aku melihat topi itu saat aku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk sebuah misi. Kupikir topi itu terlihat cukup manis dan cocok bila dipakai Chibi Dazai." Chuuya memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. "Kembalilah ke _Port Mafia_ , Chibi Dazai."

"Momo-san. Chuchu-san." Dazai memandang ke arah Mori dan Chuuya. Perlahan ia mendekat. Perhatiannya tertuju pada kotak papan catur, ia menumpahkan bidak-bidak catur yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Kemudian ia mengambil satu-persatu bidak catur dan menyusunnya di papan. Melihat hal itu, Mori tersenyum puas.

Kunikida merasa posisi _Armed Detective Agency_ terancam. Kunikida segera berlari ke ruangan dalam lalu kembali lagi dengan kecepatan luar biasa. "Dazai! Kau boleh mencoret-coret buku ini sesuka hati ...tapi kumohon pertimbangkan untuk tetap tinggal di sini."

Kunikida membuka buku catatannya yang sudah lusuh. Permukaannya sedikit menggelembung dan tidak rata. Di salah satu lembar buku catatan itu ada coretan dari crayon membentuk gambar empat orang yang tersenyum dan tulisan _'Papa, Nii, dan Jiji sayang Dazai'_ di bawah gambar itu. Di bawahnya lagi, terdapat tulisan tangan Kunikida. Tertera tanggal dua hari yang lalu dan memo :

 _'_ _Jika Dazai ingin kabur dari rumah, pastikan Dazai memberi tahu ke mana ia akan pergi. Pastikan juga bahwa Akutagawa Ryunosuke dan Nakajima Atsushi ada bersama Dazai. Termasuk aku.'_

 _'_ _Jangan pernah tinggalkan si kecil Dazai sendirian.'_

Kunikida menggenggam buku catatannya itu dengan erat sambil berkata, "Aku juga akan selalu memasak makanan yang enak untukmu. Aku juga akan menyanyikan lagu nina bobo untukmu sebelum tidur."

Kunikida tidak ingin kehilangan Dazai. Kunikida sangat menyayangi si kecil Dazai. Atushi mengerti itu. Sama seperti Atsushi. Atsushi sangat menyayangi si kecil Dazai. Atsushi akhirnya juga ikut buka suara, "Dazai suka bermain kucing-kucingan 'kan? Nii akan jadi kucing tunggangan Dazai sehari penuh, kita akan berkeliling kantor!" Atsushi berusaha membujuk Dazai. Walau ia tahu nanti ia harus berjuang dengan tulang-belulangnya yang menderit-derit, tapi asalkan Dazai tetap mau tinggal di sini ...

Ranpo mengamati gerakan tangan Dazai yang menyusun bidak-bidak catur pada papan yang di arahkan ke dua orang mafia di hadapannya. Itu bukan susunan bidak biasa. Ranpo menyipitkan matanya.

Baris pertama :

'Satu kotak kosong tanpa pion, berikutnya pion putih, kemudian pion-pion hitam memenuhi kotak-kotak berikutnya'

Baris kedua :

'Tiga kotak kosong tanpa pion, kemudian kotak-kotak selanjutnya diisi oleh pion-pion hitam'

Ranpo tersenyum. Ia mengerti maksud Dazai. 'Begitu rupanya,' gumam Ranpo dalam hati. "Dazai sudah memutuskan untuk tetap berada di sini," kata Ranpo tiba-tiba.

"Hey, detektif cebol mata empat! Bagaimana kau bisa yakin Chibi Dazai tidak akan ikut dengan kami?" tanya Chuuya ketus. Terus terang, ia merasa sangat marah.

Ranpo terlihat tetap tenang, ia bersandar pada kursinya. Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah papan catur di hadapan Dazai. "Lihat baik-baik susunan bidak catur itu. Biasanya memberi tanda 'strip' pada kotak isian formulir untuk jawaban yang kosong, jadi kotak pada papan catur kosong dalam hal ini melambangkan strip. Pion putih melambangkan titik. Pion hitam melambangkan blockade, jadi cukup berfokus pada kotak kosong dan pion putih. Strip dan titik, apa dua hal itu tidak membuat kau teringat akan sesuatu, Tuan Mafia Cebol?"

"MAFIA CEBOL, KATAMU?! AKAN KUHAJAR, KAU!" Chuuya mengepalkan tinjunya.

Mori menarik jubah Chuuya, "Tahan dirimu, Chuuya-kun." Mau tidak mau, Chuuya menuruti perintah Mori. Ranpo menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Chuuya. Amarah Chuuya naik lagi.

"KUHAJAR, KAU!" teriak Chuuya sambil melayangkan kepalan tinju-tinjunya ke udara.

"Chuuya-kun, tenanglah!" Mori kembali menenangkan Chuuya yang sedang mengamuk.

Mori mengamati pion-pion catur yang berdiri di atas papan catur.

Baris pertama :

_ . = N

Baris kedua :

_ _ _ = O

 **'** **NO'**

Senyum Mori memudar. Dia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya. Terpampang jelas penolakan Dazai dari Sandi Morse yang diberikan Dazai melalui bidak-bidak catur. Ironis, memang. Itu adalah salah satu hadiah dari Mori sendiri.

"Saya mengerti. Baiklah, saya permisi dulu, Fukuzawa-donno." Mori beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk membelai kepala Dazai dengan lembut. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Dazai-chan."

Mori memerintahkan Akutagawa, "Akutagawa-kun, aku percayakan Dazai padamu. Jaga Dazai baik-baik."

"Baik, Bos," kata Akutagawa dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Ayo pergi, Chuuya-kun."

Mori melewati Fukuzawa. Ia berjalan lurus menuju pintu keluar tanpa menoleh. Chuuya mengikuti Mori di belakang, sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Dazai terlihat sangat bahagia di tengah-tengah _Armed Detective Agency_. Chuuya menghela nafasnya.

"Silahkan datang lagi jika Anda ingin menjenguk Dazai kecil."

Kata-kata Fukuzawa membuat langkah Mori terhenti sejenak. "Akan kupertimbangkan," jawab Mori tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Lalu ia melangkah keluar dari kantor. Ia berusaha mengabaikan sorak-sorai kegirangan orang yang bernama Kunikida dan Atsushi yang terdengar hingga keluar, juga tawa ceria Dazai. Mori memang sudah menduga dari awal bahwa Dazai akan menolak keinginan Mori untuk membawanya kembali ke _Port Mafia_. Namun, entah mengapa ia masih saja merasa kecewa.

Hal yang sama sebetulnya juga terjadi pada Chuuya. Ia kecewa karena gagal membawa pulang Chibi Dazai. "Bos, apa tidak apa-apa kalau begini?"

Mori tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sangat tidak mungkin baginya untuk menjawab 'tidak apa-apa' saat ini. Mori menatap langit biru. Angin berhembus, menerpa lembut wajahnya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, sebuah pesawat kertas melayang di udara. Tak lama kemudian pesawat kertas itu mendarat di tanah, tergeletak di dekat kaki Mori. Mori memungutnya. "Hehehe," Mori tertawa terkekeh.

"Bos?!" Chuuya menatap Mori heran.

Mori menyelipkan pesawat kertas itu di saku bagian dalam mantelnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pergi sekarang, Chuuya-kun."

Mori dan Chuuya memasuki mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang telah siap untuk membawa mereka kembali ke _Port Mafia_. Mori tidak menutup jendela mobilnya. Ia memandang lama ke gedung _Armed Detective Agency_.

Terlihat jelas seorang anak kecil berdiri di beranda. Ia mengenakan topi berbentuk kepala kucing berwarna hitam dan _uchigi_ bermotif bangau putih. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah kepiting mainan dari kayu. Anak kecil itu tersenyum. Ia melambaikan tangan mungilnya. "Sampai jumpa lagi Momo-san dan Chuchu-san!" teriak Dazai.

Chuuya tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Ia melongok keluar jendela mobil dan meneriakan, "Sampai jumpai, Chibi Dazai!" Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat. Rasa kecewanya sedikit terobati.

Mori tersenyum seraya menyentuh pesawat kertas yang berada aman di balik mantel hitamnya. "Mungkin beberapa hari lagi kita akan kembali ke sini untuk menjenguk Dazai-chan lagi," kata Mori.

 _'Sampai jumpa, Dazai Osamu.'_

XXX

 **Curhatan iseng dari Author** : Maaf saya terlambat untuk _publish_ chapter ini (biasanya jadwal _publish_ adalah hari Jumat). Sebetulnya, chapter ini sudah selesai dari beberapa hari lalu. Namun, berhubung saya berusaha memenuhi _request_ dari readers untuk memunculkan Ranpo dan Chuuya, saya akhirnya melakukan perombakan besar-besaran pada chapter ini. Tantangan terbesar dalam mengerjakan chapter ini adalah 'bagian teka-tekinya'. Saya pikir suatu cerita detektif tidak akan seru apabila tidak ada sama sekali teka-teki di dalam ceritanya. Terutama karena saya memunculkan Ranpo Edogawa. Untuk hal ini, saya benar-benar memutar otak dan mencoba bermain dengan kode. SOS, X-POD-7. Kode tersebut sebetulnya ide awalya karena saya gak sengaja melihat merk bungkus pembersih lantai, tipe-X, dan tulisan di sebuah tanda terima expedisi pengiriman barang jalur laut. Sedangkan, untuk sandi Morse dan bidak catur, saya membuatnya berdasarkan keisengan saya bermain catur (saya lebih suka menyusun bidak catur menjadi huruf tertentu daripada betul-betul memainkannya) dan kebiasaan saya dalam mengisi formulir (kalau kosong, biasanya saya beri tanda strip). Hahahaha, kalau baca penjelasan saya di sini, akan terlihat jauh berbeda daripada penjelasan pada ff di atas 'kan? :D Khusus untuk fans Chuuya, saya beneran gak bermaksud jahat dengan memakai istilah 'Tuan Mafia Cebol'. Lagipula, Chuuya bisa puas dengan 'Chibi Dazai'. Dazai lebih chibi~


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPY FAMILY, CHAPTER 6 : PORT MAFIA FAMILY, DAZAI-CHAN ON MISSION**

Disclaimer : Bungou Stray Dogs bukan milik saya. Bungou Stray Dogs adalah milik Asagiri Kafuka-sensei dan Harukawa35-sensei. :D Kalau saya berani ngaku-ngaku, mungkin saya sudah kehilangan akal sehat.

"Oh, Dazai-chan!" Mori menyambut Dazai dengan penuh suka cita. Mori merentangkan kedua lengannya dan bersiap untuk memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat penuh kasih sayang kepada Dazai. Namun, Kunikida memblokade jalur akses Mori menuju Dazai. Ia secara sengaja berdiri di depan Dazai sebagai dinding penghalang.

Direktur Fukuzawa juga ikut melakukan blokade. Jauh lebih ekstrim daripada yang dilakukan oleh Kunikida. Samurai berkilauan perak berujung tajam yang nyaris menebas leher bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Chuuya dan Akutagawa yang berdiri tak jauh dari Mori bersiap untuk mengambil posisi menyerang. Tugas mereka adalah melindungi pemimpin mereka. Kegagalan dalam tugas bukan suatu hal yang bisa ditoleransi dalam sistem _Port Mafia_.

"Bos!" teriak Chuuya. Ia mengetahui betapa kritisnya situasi ini. Fukuzawa berada pada posisi yang sangat menguntungkan. Kalaupun dirinya dan Akutagawa bergabung untuk menyerang Fukuzawa ...TIDAK! Situasi malah semakin berbahaya. Mereka tidak akan sempat ...

Mori memberikan kode kepada Chuuya dan Akutagawa untuk tidak melakukan tindakan apapun. Dengan raut wajah kecewa Mori mengeluh, "Tega sekali kalian. Padahal saya hanya ingin memberikan pelukan kasih sayang pada Dazai-chan."

"Sebelum memberikan pelukan kasih sayang itu pada Dazai, tolong Anda buang dahulu seluruh benda tajam yang ada pada Anda." Fukuzawa sama sekali tidak mengubah posisi siap siaganya. Samurainya masih berada pada jarak rawan dari leher Mori.

Mori terkekeh, dengan tenang ia meraih sesuatu dari balik mantelnya. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam. Enam buah pisau bedah. Ia membuang keenam benda itu ke lantai. Bunyi berdenting logam-logam beradu dengan lantai menggema. "Boleh saya memberikan pelukan itu sekarang?" tanya Mori.

Fukuzawa menarik samurainya.

Mori tak menyia-nyikan kesempatan ini. Ia menerabas blokade Kunkida dan langsung menarik Dazai ke dalam pelukannya. "Dazai-chan! Aku senang kau mau pulang ke 'keluarga' _Port Mafia_!"

"Momo-san, Dazai sesak ..." nafas Dazai terengah-engah. Mori memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Oh, maaf, Dazai-chan. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sangat merindukanmu~" ungkap Mori dengan perasaan penuh haru. Mori menumpahkan seluruh kerinduannya pada Dazai. Sedangkan Chuuya dan Akutagawa harus puas mengantri di belakang. Bagaimanapun, sudah aturannya bahwa pemimpin selalu didahulukan.

Kunikida membuat ekspresi ingin muntah saat mendengar kata-kata Mori. Kunikida merasa Mori sangat berlebihan. Namun, ia tidak memiliki cukup nyali untuk mengatakan opininya itu secara terang-terangan. Pasalnya, Kunikida dan Direktur Fukuzawa sedang berada di dalam teritorial _Port Mafia_. Lebih tepatnya lagi, mereka saat ini sedang 'bertamu' ke salah satu markas _Port Mafia_.

Mori Ougai dan strateginya. Terkutuklah _devilish logic_ itu!

Singkat cerita, kedatangan mereka ke _Port Mafia_ saat ini adalah untuk mengantarkan Dazai kecil. Dazai akan menginap selama dua hari di _Port Mafia_ , sesuai dengan permohonan (pemaksaan) dari Mori Ougai. Mori menggunakan peristiwa penculikan Dazai sebagai bait. Mau tak mau pihak _Armed Detective Agency_ harus merelakan Dazai tinggal di tengah-tengah organisasi kriminal mengerikan seperti _Port Mafia_.

Kunikida tak rela!

"Mori-donno, saya percayakan Dazai pada Anda. Mohon jaga Dazai," kata Fukuzawa.

"Tentu," sahut Mori dengan yakin. "Anda tidak perlu khawatir, saya berani menjamin keamanan Dazai hingga 100% selama berada di sini." Ia mengenggam tangan Dazai. "Dazai-chan, ayo berikan salam perpisahan pada Fukuzawa-donno dan Kunikida-kun."

"Saya mengerti." Fukuzawa menyarungkan samurainya lalu berjalan ke arah Dazai. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik," pesan Fukuzawa kepada Dazai sembari membelai rambut coklat gelap Dazai yang selalu berantakan. Dazai mengangguk pelan.

"Dazai, jangan lupa makan bekalmu. Aku sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu," ujar Kunikida seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal kepada Dazai. "Jangan lupa cuci tanganmu sebelum makan. Pakai serbet agar bajumu tidak kotor. Minta mereka membuatkan susu hangat tiga kali sehari. Habiskan susunya. Gosok gigi dan pipis dulu sebelum pergi tidur. Jangan lupa pakai selimut dan kaus kaki agar tubuhmu tetap hangat. Lalu, jangan tidur terlalu larut malam ...jangan lupa matikan lampu saat tidur ...tutup pintu dan jendela kamarmu dengan rapat ..."

Fukuzawa menyeret Kunikida. Karena jika tidak, ocehan Kunikida tidak akan ada habisnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Kunikida-jiji. Sampai jumpa, Direktur Fukuzawa." Dazai melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Pakai pakaian hangat jika cuaca dingin, aku sudah membawakannya di koper berwarna merah itu. Baju ganti ada di dalam koper biru. Mainan-mainanmu ada di koper hitam. Lalu ..."

Ocehan Kunikida baru hilang saat dua pria dari _Armed Detective Agency_ tersebut benar-benar tak terlihat lagi.

Mori menarik tangan Dazai. Mereka berjalan beriringan, Mori berusaha berjalan pelan untuk menyesuaikan dengan langkah kaki mungil Dazai. Mereka menyusuri koridor panjang. Chuuya mengikuti di belakang dengan hati senang. Akutagawa berada di belakang Chuuya, ia membawa koper-koper Dazai dengan bantuan _Rashomon_.

"Momo-san," panggil Dazai.

"Ya, Dazai-chan?"

"Boleh Dazai bermain bersama Elise?"

"Tentu. Tapi, sebelumnya kita harus sarapan dulu."

"Baik, Momo-san!"

Dazai menjadi bersemangat. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari Mori. Ia berlari-lari dengan merentangkan kedua lengannya meniru sebuah pesawat terbang. Ia berlari mengelilingi Mori, Chuuya, dan Akutagawa.

"Chibi Dazai, hati-hati. Jangan sampai jatuh," Chuuya mengejar Dazai.

"Tidak akan jatuh, Chuchu-san. Momo-san! Papa! Kejar Dazai juga~" Dazai berlari secepat kedua kaki mungil itu mampu membawanya.

"Hahaha ... _I'll catch you_ , Dazai-chan~" tukas Mori sambil tertawa.

Mori merasa seakan kembali ke masa lalu. Masa-masa saat Dazai Osamu masih kecil. Dalam hati, diam-diam Mori selalu merindukan kenangan saat Dazai kecil dulu. Lebih dari sekedar anak didik, Mori menganggap Dazai seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Mori tidak pernah benar-benar suka rela menyakiti Dazai.

Bahkan untuk masalah Oda Sakunosuke.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, Kakek! Apa kita harus begini seharian penuh?!" jerit Tachihara Michizou kepada Hirotsu Ryurou.

"Ini perintah," jawab Hirotsu (terpaksa) dengan tenang. Ia berusaha menerima kenyataan pahit yang sedang mendera tubuh rentanya itu.

Tachihara, jika ia tidak terlalu menjaga gengsinya sebagai seorang lelaki dan anggota pasukan elit _Black Lizard_ dari _Port Mafia_ , saat ini ia pasti sudah mengucurkan air mata. Siksaan ini terlalu berat. Ini bahkan lebih berat daripada harus menjalankan misi untuk bertempur di garis depan menghadapi ratusan pasukan bersenjata dari kelompok mafia lain.

Tampak selain Tachihara; Hirotsu, Gin, dan beberapa orang mafia junior yang kurang lebih penampilannya sama menyedihkannya dengan Tachihara. Muka dan beberapa bagian tubuh mereka lainnya penuh coretan spidol. Rambut merekapun ditata aneh-aneh.

Ini semua adalah ulah duet duo bocah iblis dari neraka itu -maksudnya, kedua anak kecil itu- yang sedang asyik tertawa sambil memperbudak beberapa orang anggota mafia junior sebagai 'kuda penarik kereta' mereka. Dua bocah iblis yang dimaksud adalah : orang yang pernah dijuluki sebagai _The Demonic Prodigy from Port Mafia Guerilla Squad_ ; Dazai Osamu dan 'rekan kriminalnya', yaitu anak angkat kesayangan Mori Ougai; Elise.

Berkat sebuah titah dari Akutagawa Ryunosuke kepada mereka untuk membuat Dazai merasa terhibur sementara Akutagawa sedang melaksanakan misi di luar, Dazai Osamu mendapat kekuasaan penuh untuk bisa berlaku semena-mena terhadap mereka. Lalu, yang lebih parahnya, Dazai juga mengajak Elise untuk ikut bergabung dengannya. Kata Dazai, ini adalah bentuk 'terima kasihnya' karena Elise telah memberinya hadiah berupa boneka Ken. Lalu, Dazai juga menggunakan slogan _'The merrier, the happier'_ sebagai kedok.

 _'_ _The merrier, the happier'_ apanya? Apa tidak salah? Mungkin maksud Dazai adalah _'The merrier, the sooner ...to die'_. Jika mereka -kaum teraniaya- tidak mati karena bunuh diri, kemungkinan mereka akan mati karena stres menggunung. Mereka tak bisa menolak keinginan super egois Dazai karena dibayangi rasa takut kepada Akutagawa Ryunosuke dan _Rashomon_.

"Hey! Apa-apaan ini?" seru Higuchi yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk ruangan ini. Maksud kedatangan Higuchi sebenarnya adalah memberikan perintah misi kepada _Black Lizard_.

"Yes! Sasaran baru! Letnan Elise, serang!" Dazai memberikan komandonya kepada Elise.

" _Okie dokie_ , Kapten Dazai!" balas Elise.

Higuchi tak menyadari adanya bahaya yang mengancam di depan matanya. Dua bocah yang berlari ke arahnya itu, mereka memegang 'senjata' berupa spidol warna-warni milik Elise. Lalu ...terjadilah ...

"GYAAAAAHHH! Apa-apaan kalian?!" Higuchi berusaha menghapus coretan di wajahnya dengan mengelapnya menggunakan lengan kemejanya. Namun, coretan itu tidak bisa hilang. Spidol permanen! Higuchi menjerit sebelum akhirnya pingsan dengan ekspresi wajah syok seperti baru saja melihat pemampakan hantu Sadako di film horor _'Ringu'_.

Mendengar teriakan keras Higuchi, seseorang yang kebetulan melintas melewati ruangan itu bergegas masuk. Ia terkejut saat melihat Higuchi dalam keadaan terkapar dengan kondisi mengenaskan di lantai. Ia hampir saja mengira bahwa Higuchi telah 'berpulang' ke alam sana.

"Chuchu-san!" sapa Dazai sembari melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

Ya, orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan ini adalah seorang Anggota Eksekutif _Port Mafia_ ; Nakahara Chuuya. Ia tak sengaja melintasi ruangan ini saat hendak keluar markas untuk menjalankan sebuah misi penting.

"Hei, Chibi Dazai. Sepertinya kau sedang bersenang-senang di sini," kata Chuuya. Ia merundukan tubuhnya agar bisa selevel dengan Dazai. 'Bersenang-senang' ini dalam artian 'luas'.

"Iya, Chuchu-san! Tidak hanya Dazai saja. Mereka semua juga ikut bersenang-senang. Iya 'kan, Letnan Elise?" Dengan tampang polos, Dazai meminta _partner in crime_ -nya untuk meng-iya-kan pendapat sepihaknya.

Elise mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Dazai. "Iya, betul, Chuuya-san! Lihat, mereka semua tampak bersemangat," sahut Elise dengan penuh percaya diri.

Namun, kenyataannya sangat bertolak belakang. Chuuya melihat mereka semua dalam keadaan menderita. Ekspresi mereka menyiratkan penderitaan yang mendalam. Terutama para 'penarik kereta kuda' yang sedang terkapar di lantai karena kehabisan tenaga.

Begitu melihat Chuuya, Tachihara berlari ke arah Chuuya. Ia bersimpuh di hadapan Chuuya. "Chuuya-san! Tolong kami! Kami sudah tidak tahan ...," kata Tachihara dengan suara memelas. Tachihara mempercayakan nasib _Black Lizard_ pada Chuuya. Hanya Chuuya harapan mereka saat ini untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari neraka penderitaan ini.

Chuuya hampir saja tertawa melihat wajah Tachihara. Siapa 'sih yang menggambar gajah di dahi Tachihara? Kenapa gambarnya aneh sekali? Kenapa harus warna pink? Tapi, tentunya Chuuya tidak akan tertawa. Ia perlu menjaga wibawanya sebagai salah seorang dari lima Anggota Eksekutif _Port Mafia_ di depan _Black Lizard_.

Sebetulnya, diperlukan prosedur khusus untuk mengajukan permintaan bantuan kepada para Anggota Eksekutif. Prosedurnya bisa memakan waktu kira-kira hampir satu bulan. Namun, saat ini situasi sepertinya sedang genting, Chuuya bisa menoleransi hal tersebut. Lagipula, mana mungkin Chuuya membiarkan bawahannya menderita seperti ini?! Chuuya mengumpulkan tekadnya untuk menindak tegas dua bocah yang kini sedang asyik mencoret-coret dinding dengan spidol. Dazai dan Elise.

Black Lizard menanti ditegakannya keadilan oleh Chuuya dengan penuh harap.

Sasaran pertama Chuuya adalah Elise. "Elise-chan, ngomong-ngomong tadi kulihat Bos mencarimu. Segera pergi dan temui Bos." Chuuya merasa memarahi seorang gadis kecil bukan hal yang pantas.

" _Okie dokie_ , Chuuya-san. Elise akan pergi menemui Rintarou segera!" Elise memberikan spidol-spidol yang ada di tangannya kepada Dazai. "Kapten Dazai, semua ini untukmu. Nanti Elise akan minta dibelikan yang baru pada Rintarou," kata Elise.

Dazai menerimanya dengan senang hati dan mengucapkan terima kasih. "Nanti kita main lagi~"

Elise berlalu dengan aman.

Ok, _Black Lizard_ sedikit kecewa dengan hal ini. Tapi, ini pengecualian. Bagaimanapun, Elise adalah sebuah pengecualian dari pengecualian. Elise adalah anak angkat kesayangan Bos _Port Mafia_ ; Mori Ougai. Mereka tidak bisa mengharapkan Chuuya untuk menindak Elise.

Kini giliran Dazai Osamu.

"Chibi Dazai," Chuuya memulai pembicaraan ke arah yang sedikit serius. "Kita harus bicarakan hal ini. Chibi Dazai, sepertinya kau sudah berlaku keterlaluan terhadap mereka. Seharusnya kau ...tidak ..."

Chuuya tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya ketika menyadari Dazai yang memandang dirinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Air mata Dazai mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Hiks ...hiksss ...Chuchu-san memarahi ...hiksss ...hikss...Dazai," isakan tangis Dazai meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. "Padahal ...Dazai hanya ...hwaaaaaaaaaangggg ...," Dazai menangis kencang. Air matanya meluap, menganak sungai dari sudut matanya.

Black Lizard menutup telinga mereka secara serentak. Tangisan Dazai bergaung di dalam ruangan. Higuchi yang baru saja tersadar, kembali tak sadarkan diri lagi karena telinganya tak tahan digempur oleh tangisan Dazai.

Untunglah telinga Chuuya sedikit lebih toleran terhadap tangisan Dazai. Namun, hatinya kurang toleran terhadap serangan wajah sedih Dazai. Segunung rasa bersalah menimpa seorang Nakahara Chuuya. Melihat wajah sedih Chibi Dazai membuat hati Chuuya terasa bagai teriris-iris dan ditaburi garam ...lalu digoreng dalam kuali berisi minyak panas. ( _Author_ : saya lapar -_-).

"Bu-bu-bukan begitu, Chibi Dazai. Aku tidak marah pada Chibi Dazai," kata Chuuya panik. "Bagaimana mungkin aku marah denganmu? Chibi Dazai tidak bersalah!" tukas Chuuya dengan tegas.

'Tidak bersalah' itu ...

Harapan _Black Lizard_ musnah seketika. Kini tinggal puing-puing tertiup angin. Sepertinya tidak akan ada keadilan untuk _Black Lizard_ hari ini.

"Benarkah?" tanya Dazai dengan mata yang masih berlinang air mata kepada Chuuya.

"Iya!" kata Chuuya dengan penuh keyakinan. "Lagipula, Chibi Dazai hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang mafia. _We, mafia, commit crimes_! Bukankah ini hal yang membanggakan?" Chuuya terlihat berapi-api. Lalu katanya kepada Dazai, "Kerja bagus, Chibi Dazai." Ia menepuk kepala Dazai dengan lembut. Ia terlihat bangga terhadap Dazai.

Dazai terlihat senang dengan hal ini. Ia berhenti menangis dan memeluk Chuuya dengan penuh haru. "Dazai sayang Chuchu-san!" Di saat yang bersamaan Dazai juga menjulurkan lidah untuk mengejek kekalahan telak _Black Lizard_.

"Ok, Chibi Dazai. Selama aku pergi untuk misi di luar, silahkan bermain sepuasnya dengan mereka."

Sudah bisa dipastikan hal ini merupakan sebuah _shock therapy_ bagi _Black Lizard_.

"Baik, Chuchu-san!"

"Sepulang dari misi akan kubelikan kau oleh-oleh."

"Yes!" sorak Dazai.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Chibi Dazai."

Chuuya bergegas pergi. Raut wajahnya mendadak berubah jauh lebih serius. Rasa cemas berkecamuk di pikirannya.

"Sampai jumpa, Chuchu-san!" Dazai melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat mengantar kepergian Chuuya.

 _Black Lizard_ meratapi nasib miris mereka di ujung pojokan ruangan dengan penuh duka lara nestapa dan nelangsa. Namun, mereka tak sempat lama berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan mereka. Kini mereka merasa was-was. Dazai memandang mereka, sebuah seringai terukir di bibir mungilnya.

"Oh, _Black Lizard_ ~" senandung Dazai.

Jantung para _Black Lizard_ seakan berhenti mendadak. Apa yang mereka hadapi saat ini adalah sebuah teror mengerikan. Dazai Osamu.

 _SOS!_

.

.

.

.

"Hei, cepat sedikit! Situasi sedang gawat darurat," keluh Chuuya kepada sang supir. Chuuya terlihat tidak sabaran, ia berkali-kali mengecek ponselnya. "Seharusnya kita sudah tiba di Blok A sekarang!"

TRIIING TRRRRRIIINGGG

Ponsel Chuuya berdering, tanda adanya panggilan masuk. "Ya, halo?" Chuuya menjawab panggilan di ponselnya. "Apaaaaa?! Bagaimana mungkin?! Bukannya seharusnya mereka saat ini menyerang habis-habisan di blok A?!" Chuuya berteriak menyiratkan rasa tidak percaya. "Hanya beberapa orang, katamu? Itu tidak masuk akal!"

"Tidak, tetap berjaga di sana. Pantau terus gerakan mereka. Jika ada gerakan mencurigakan, segera beri tahu aku. Tunggu perintah selanjutnya dariku," Chuuya memberikan komando kepada bawahannya melalui telepon.

TRAAAK

Chuuya menutup ponselnya dengan sedikit kasar. Ia merasa kesal. Prediksinya meleset jauh. Misi kali ini akan jadi lebih sulit dari yang ia perkirakan. Aneh sekali jika musuh yang terlihat bergerak menuju Blok A malah tidak menyerang sama sekali. Padahal kemarin ketika mereka mulai muncul di Blok C, mereka langsung menyerang habis-habisan.

"Chuuya-san, ada apa?" tanya bawahan Chuuya yang duduk di belakang setir kemudi. Ia terlihat cemas karena melihat raut muka tegang Chuuya setelah menerima telepon.

"Tawanan yang kemarin diinterograsi, apa dia betul-betul mengatakan bahwa pihak musuh akan menyerang Blok A hari ini?"

Bawahan Chuuya, pria yang berusia selitar 30 tahunan itu, menelan ludah sebelum menjawab. Ia tahu bahwa sepertinya ada hal yang tidak beres yang sedang terjadi. "Ya, Chuuya-san ...dia memang mengatakannya ...sebelum bunuh diri dengan menerabas para penjaga tahanan dan melompat dari balkon ..."

"Bunuh diri? Mengapa tidak ada yang melaporkan hal ini sebelumnya padaku?!" tanya Chuuya dengan sedikit marah. Ia mendecak kesal, "Kalau begitu, jangan-jangan itu..."

"Sepertinya memang jebakan. Tawanan itu melakukan misi bunuh diri untuk memberikan informasi palsu."

"Betul! Tidak salah lagi, pasti begitu. Gara-gara informasi palsu itu, aku sampai memerintahkan hampir seluruh bawahanku untuk berkonsentrasi di Blok A. Untungnya, blok lain yang terbilang rawan juga dijaga. Tapi, sebetulnya blok mana dan kapan mereka akan menyerang?" tanya Chuuya sambil menempelkan kepalan tangannya di dagu.

"Tujuan serangan mereka bukan tempat. Itu hanya sebuah kamuflase untuk mengalihkan perhatian."

"Kamuflase? Pengalihan perhatian? Masuk akal. Jadi, kira-kira apa yang jadi target serangan mereka? Ini masalah utamanya," kata Chuuya sambil merebahkan dirinya di kursi mobil.

"Targetnya mungkin orang yang ada di mobil ini. Target kecil untuk memancing target yang lebih besar. Jika bisa menggenggam target yang besar lagi, bisa jadi kartu AS untuk mendapatkan tujuan utama."

"Heh?! Maksudmu kita? Mana ...," Chuuya tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pandangannya melekat pada kaca spion depan mobil. Sejak kapan ada Dazai di sini? Chuuya mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua matanya. Sepertinya ia telah berhalusinasi melihat Dazai di dalam mobilnya dan baru saja bercakap-cakap dengannya. Halusinasinya terlalu nyata.

"Chibi Dazai! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Chuuya terkaget saat melihat Dazai duduk di sampingnya.

"Sejak tadi. Dazai mengikuti Chuchu-san! Dazai ingin jalan-jalan dengan mobil Chuchu-san," kata Dazai dengan santai seolah hal ini bukan masalah besar.

Chuuya menepuk dahinya karena frustasi. Keaadan sedang genting. Membawa serta Dazai bukanlah sesuatu hal yang bijak. Tidak. Jika Dazai Osamu biasanya yang ikut serta, itu tidak akan masalah. Sejujurnya, malah itu sesuatu hal yang bagus, mengingat bahwa Dazai adalah si genius ahli strategi dan seorang ahli prediksi yang handal. Namun, ini adalah Chibi Dazai. Tidak mungkin Chuuya menjalankan misi berbahaya seperti ini sambil mengasuh Dazai. Ia harus mengembalikan Dazai ke markas _Port Mafia_.

"Dengar Chibi Dazai, situasi sekarang bukan situasi yang aman untuk berjalan-jalan. Aku akan meminta _Black Lizard_ menjemput dan mengawalmu pulang ke markas," tukas Chuuya sembari menekan tombol-tombol di ponselnya.

"Eeeeehhh ...?! Tidak mau, Chuchu-san. Dazai tidak mau pulang," rengek Dazai. Kedua tangan mungilnya menarik-narik mantel jubah Chuuya. "Dazai tidak mau pulang. Dazai mau ikut dengan Chuchu-san."

"Tidak bisa, Chibi Dazai. Kau tidak aman ...WHOAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" pekik Chuuya tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya terhempas ke kanan. Kepalanya membentur kaca mobil dengan sangat tidak elegan. Supir mobil tiba-tiba membanting setir kemudi dan mengerem secara mendadak. Suara ban mobil berdecit saat bergesekan dengan aspal kasar.

"APA-APA INI?! BAHAYA SEKALI ...HAHH?! MERUNDUK!" Chuuya memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk merunduk. Ia sendiri juga merundukan kepalanya sembari mendekap Dazai.

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

Suara desingan peluru yang dimuntahkan senjata api berjenis tokalev menyeruak ke udara. Rentetan hujan peluru membombardir mobil dari segala sisi tanpa ampun. Ini tidak akan ada habisnya.

"Lindungi Chibi Dazai!" perintah Chuuya kepada bawahannya sementara Chuuya melesat ke depan. Ia menghadang pasukan musuh. Sekitar 20-an orang bersenjata api. Chuuya menyeringai.

Ini sama sekali bukan jumlah yang cukup untuk menjatuhkan seorang Nakahara Chuuya. Chuuya bukan seorang mafia biasa yang menyandang gelar Anggota Eksekutif _Port Mafia_. Ia adalah seorang _ability user_.

" _Is it all that you get, huhhh?!_ " Chuuya menarik seluruh peluru yang melaju dengan kecepatan mengerikan dari segala arah, menahannya di udara seperti sebuah trik sulap. Chuuya dengan _ability_ -nya, mampu memanipulasi gravitasi. Menghentikan laju peluru bukanlah hal yang mustahil dilakukan oleh Chuuya.

TRAAAAKKK

Peluru-peluru itu terjatuh ke tanah seperti mainan tak berbahaya. "Permainan baru saja dimulai," kata Chuuya dengan semangat. Ia menjentikan jemari tangannya. Ia siap untuk memberi pelajaran kepada musuh-musuhnya.

Chuuya kini mengerti bahwa berarti memang betul bahwa sasaran musuh adalah dirinya sendiri. Musuh memang sengaja memberi informasi palsu. Semua untuk memancing Chuuya mengerahkan seluruh bawahannya untuk berjaga dan Chuuya keluar dari markas _Port Mafia_ dalam keadaan tanpa penjagaan. Mereka salah sasaran. Seorang Nakahara Chuuya tidak membutuhkan penjagaan.

"Chibi Dazai, tetap di mobil. Ini tidak akan makan waktu lama."

Chuuya menghantamkan kepalan tinjunya ke tanah.

BRAAAAAK

Pukulannya membuat tanah remuk. Sebagai seorang _top matrial artist di Port Mafia_ , ini adalah hal yang biasa bagi Chuuya. "Hiaaaaaaahhhh!" Chuuya melesat ke arah musuh bersenjata.

BRAAAAAK BRRRRUUUK DUAAAGH

Dalam hitungan singkat Chuuya berhasil menjatuhkan banyak lawan. "Ini yang terakhir!" Chuuya siap menyambut kemenangan.

"Berhenti!"

Seseorang menyerukan agar Chuuya berhenti. Chuuya mendecak kesal. "Apa lagi?!" Ia menoleh ke belakang.

Musuh menyandera anak buahnya. Tidak hanya itu. Satu orang yang lagi yang disandera oleh musuh adalah ...

"Chibi Dazai!"

"Jangan mendekat! Kalau kau mendekat, kubunuh bocah ini!" ancam pria berpakaian serba hitam itu.

Chuuya menggertakan giginya. Ia berusaha menahan amarahnya dan mencoba untuk bersikap tenang. "Apa maumu?" tanya Chuuya terus terang.

Pasukan lainnya mengelilingi Chuuya dengan posisi siap siaga mengacungkan senjata apa di tangan mereka.

 _Target kecil untuk memancing target yang lebih besar?_

Jika target kecilnya adalah Dazai atau bawahannya, maka target yang lebih besarnya adalah Chuuya? Target yang lebih besar lagi adalah ...? Lalu, tujuan utamanya?

"Minta Mori Ougai untuk melepaskan kekuasaan dari distrik Blok A hingga J kepada kami," kata pria itu. Tangannya menggenggam pistol. Ia menodongkan ujung pistol ke kepala Dazai.

"Apa kau bilang?! Apa kau sudah gila?!" Chuuya berang mendengar tuntutan musuh. Itu hal yang sangat tidak masuk di akal. Mana mungkin _Port Mafia_ melepaskan sebagian daerah kekuasaannya? Itu akan jadi hal yang paling memalukan!

"Lakukan! Jika tidak, anak ini akan ..." Pria itu menempelkan ujung pistol ke pelipis Dazai. Ia bersiap untuk menarik pelatuknya. "Bawahanmu juga akan jadi sasaran berikutnya!"

Jika ini adalah Dazai Osamu yang biasa, si pengkhianat itu, mungkin Chuuya tidak akan keberatan jika peluru menembus kepala Dazai. Jika ini adalah Dazai Osamu yang biasa, si ikan mackerel yang mantan partnernya dalam _Soukoku_ itu, mungkin Chuuya tidak akan keberatan jika peluru menembus kepala Dazai. Dazai si maniak bunuh diri itu. Harusnya dia akan bahagia jika akhirnya peluru menembus kepalanya dan membuat dirinya terbunuh. Mati adalah cita-cita si maniak bunuh diri itu 'kan?

Tapi, ini bukan Dazai Osamu yang biasa. Ini adalah Chibi Dazai. Chibi Dazai hanya seorang anak kecil. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengabaikan keselamatan Dazai? Selain itu, Chuuya bukanlah seorang yang tega membiarkan bawahannya meregang begitu saja di hadapannya.

"Baik. Aku akan ..." Chuuya tak punya pilihan lain. Meskipun dia juga ragu apakah Bos akan menyerahkan wilayah kekuasaan _Port Mafia_ begitu saja. Mori Ougai dan logikanya ...

"Bunuh Dazai."

Telinga Chuuya menangkap sebuah suara yang meminta agar Dazai dibunuh. Suara itu adalah suara Dazai sendiri. Chuuya terbelalak. Ia sulit mempercayai apa yang didengar dan dilihatnya.

"Bunuh Dazai," kata Dazai. "Momo-san tidak perlu kehilangan apapun."

"Bicara apa kau, Chibi Dazai?" Chuuya benar-benar sulit mempercayai kata-kata yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Dazai. Anak sekecil ini ...

"Dazai tak ingin menyusahkan Momo-san dan Chuchu-san," lanjut Dazai. "Paman, bunuhlah Dazai."

"TIDAAAAKKK!" Chuuya merasa seperti jantungnya ditusuk seribu jarum. Ia tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerjang musuh sekali lagi. Ia harus menyelamatkan Dazai.

Kata-kata Dazai tadi terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan. Wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang hendak menangis. Seperti anak kecil yang memohom untuk tidak ditinggal sendirian. Pemandangan itu membuat Chuuya tak bisa tinggal diam.

"Jangan sentuh Chibi Dazai!"

"Kepung dia!" hardik pria itu kepada komplotannya untuk mengepung Chuuya. "Akan kubunuh bocah ini seka ...HEI!" pria itu terkejut mendapati pistol yang seharusnya ada di dalam genggamannya kini sudah tidak ada. Pistol itu sudah berpindah tangan.

DOR!

"Uaaaarrrghhh!"

Suara desingan peluru melesat ke udara. Nyaris mengenai rahang bawah pria yang sedari tadi menyandera Dazai. Mau tak mau dia melepaskan Dazai.

DOR!

Di saat yang bersamaan, satu peluru lagi melesat menuju ke arah pria yang menyandera orang bawahan Chuuya. Tembakan membuat pistol di tangan pria tersebut terpental. Sebuah pisau tajam melayang ke arah orang bawahan Chuuya, dengan sigap ia menangkap pisau tersebut.

"Huuuuoooohhhh!" bawahan Chuuya bertindak cepat, ia menghantam pria itu hingga ambruk ke tanah. Selanjutnya, ia memiting balik penyanderanya di tanah. Ia memanfaatkan pisau untuk membuat musuh tak berani banyak bergerak.

"Hiaaaaaaaahhhh!" kini giliran Chuuya. "Kuhabisi kalian!" Chuuya melompat, kemudian mengaktifkan _ability-_ nya. _Ability : For The Tainted Sorrow!_

Chuuya melompat dan menghantamkan tinjunya ke tanah dengan sekuat tenaga. Dalam sekejap tanah yang dipijak musuh amblas. Mereka tak sempat lari.

"Uaaaaaaarrrggghhh!"

Mereka semua menjerit sebelum akhirnya pingsan. Mereka semua terperosok ke dalam tanah yang amblas. Meinggalkan sebuah lubang menganga cukup lebar dan dalam di tanah.

Semua sudah beres. Chuuya menepak-nepak kedua tangannya, menyingkirkan debu dari sarung tangannya. Ia membetulkan letak topinya beserta mantelnya. Lalu, pandangannya kini berfokus pada Dazai.

Dazai memegang dua pistol di kedua tangannya. Orang yang menembak tadi adalah Dazai Osamu. Chibi Dazai. Anak kecil berusia 7 tahun!

"Chibi Dazai!" ada sedikit amarah dalam suara Chuuya.

Saat namanya dipanggil, Dazai membuang dua buah pistol yang ada di tangannya. Ia berlari memeluk Chuuya. "Chuchu-san! Dazai takut!"

Amarah Chuuya menjadi luntur saat mendengar isakan tangis Dazai. Dazai kecil yang ketakutan, bagaimana mungkin Chuuya sampai hati memarahinya?

"Hush ...hush ...jangan takut, Chibi Dazai. Tidak ada yang bisa menyakitimu sekarang. Kau sudah aman, Chibi Dazai," Chuuya berusaha untuk menenangkan Dazai.

Setelah tangisan Dazai agak reda, Chuuya melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan mantelnya. Lalu, ia memakaikan mantel miliknya kepada Dazai seperti seorang Raja yang memakaikan jubah kepada seorang Putra Mahkota. Kemudian, ia melepaskan topi yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya juga kepada Dazai seolah menganugerahkan sebuah mahkota dalam upacara penobatan penerus kerajaan.

" _Your Highness_ ," Chuuya memberi salam kepada Dazai.

.

.

.

.

"Kau senang Chibi Dazai?" tanya Chuuya.

"Iya, Chuchu-san. Terima kasih!" jawab Dazai senang. Ia menggenggam sebuah gulali kapas berwarna pink berukuran besar. Ia sangat menyukai saat gulali kapas yang lembut itu meleleh di lidahnya dan menyebarkan rasa manis di mulutnya.

"Ayo pulang, Chibi Dazai." Chuuya menggengam tangan Dazai.

"Baik, Chuchu-san!"

Mereka berjalan di depan, sementara bawahan Chuuya sibuk membawa tumpukan barang belanjaan yang menggunung; pakaian, sepatu, topi, mainan, dan cemilan. Chuuya menghabiskan banyak uang untuk Dazai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Chibi Dazai. Siapa yang memberimu pistol dan pisau? Apa itu Akutagawa?" selidik Chuuya. Chuuya bisa membayangkan bila Akutagawa yang memberikan pistol dan pisau asli kepada Dazai. Akutagawa adalah orang yang sangat ekstrim. Jika itu benar, Chuuya berniat menarik telinga Akutagawa nanti.

"Bukan Papa, Chuchu-san. Tapi Dazai yang diam-diam mengambil mainan milik Tachi-san dan Gin-san," terang Dazai sembari asyik menikmati gulali kapasnya. "Dazai melihat mereka saat main perang-perangan. DOR! DOR! Tachi-san memainkan pistolnya untuk membuat bunyi ledakan kembang api dan Gin-san melempar-lempar pisau. Dazai senang sekali tadi bisa main perang-perangan dengan Paman itu!"

Eh?! APA?! Mainan? Perang-perangan? Jadi yang tadi itu Chibi Dazai mengira itu hanya permainan?!

"Tidak boleh mengambil 'mainan-mainan' jelek itu, Chibi Dazai. Aku sudah membelikanmu banyak mainan yang jauh lebih bagus dan mahal," tukas Chuuya sembari menunjuk tumpukan mainan yang menggunung yang sedang dibawa susah payah oleh bawahan Chuuya. "Jika ingin main, lebih baik mainnya dengan Elise saja."

Bermain boneka jauh lebih aman daripada bermain pistol ataupun pisau ASLI!

"Lalu ...jangan pernah mengatakan hal-hal mengerikan itu lagi kepada musuh," kata Chuuya. Perkataan Dazai tadi masih teringang jelas di telinga Chuuya. Ekspresi Dazai juga masih tergambar jelas di mata Chuuya.

"Dazai tadi meniru adegan film kesukaan Atsu-nii (Atsushi). Film-nya sangat seru, Chuchu-san!"

"Film?!"

Kepala Chuuya tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Film macam apa yang ditonton Dazai bersama Atshushi?! 100% Chuuya menyalahkan Atsushi!

WEEEEERRRR

Terdengar suara helikopter mendekat. Chuuya mendongak ke atas langit. Itu adalah helikopter dari Port Mafia yang dikirim untuk menjemput mereka karena mobil Chuuya mengalami kerusakan parah.

"Akutagawa," sapa Chuuya.

Yang menyambut mereka adalah Akutagawa bersama seorang bawahannya yang sedang bertugas mengendalikan kemudi helikopter.

"Nakahara-san, maaf jika membuatmu repot. Dazai seharusnya ..."

"Oh, tidak masalah. Chibi Dazai malah tadi membantuku dalam mengalahkan musuh. Iya 'kan, Chibi Dazai?" kata Chuuya sembari membetulkan letak posisi mantel Chuuya yang dipakai Dazai saat ini berikut topinya yang kebesaran.

"Iya, Papa." Dazai mengangguk.

Wajah Akutagawa mendadak bertambah pucat. Sepertinya ia cukup syok mendengar Dazai kecilnya berhadapan dengan musuh. Ia tak rela bila Dazai harus menghadapi mara bahaya.

"Besok aku pinjam Chibi Dazai lagi," kata Chuuya.

Itu hanya bercanda, tentunya. Namun, sepertinya Akutagawa menanggapinya dengan serius. Ia menyambar tubuh Dazai, lalu mendekapnya dengan sikap super overprotektif. Ia 'membawa lari' Dazai dari jangakuan Chuuya.

Chuuya tersenyum.

Di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia menyimpan sebuah harapan. Harapan itu adalah agar Chibi Dazai bisa sedikit lebih lama ada di sisinya. Ia menyukai Chibi Dazai.

 ** _Note_** : Kabar gembira untuk kita semua, kulit salak kini ada ekstraknya! XD Hohoho, hello! Akhirnya saya bisa update chapter baru untuk serial _Happy Family_! Sankyu untuk reader yang udah kasih masukan untuk bikin saya nyiksa _Port Mafia_ juga melalui Chibi Dazai! X'D Untuk chapter selanjutnya, saya masih akan melanjutkan untuk menyiksa _Port Mafia_. Kenapa? Yeah, karena satu hari rasanya masih kurang puas! ;) Thank you for reading and please leave your review. J


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Family Chapter 7, Port Mafia Family : Portrait of A Real Family**

 _Disclaimer_ : Saya pasti sudah tidak waras jika berani mengaku-ngaku bahwa _Bungou Stray Dogs_ adalah karya saya. _Bungou Stray Dogs_ adalah karya Asagiri Kafuka-sensei dan Harukawa35-sensei. Saya hanyalah seorang dari fans Bungou Stray Dogs yang kebetulan suka menulis fanfic di dan _Archive Of Our Own_ (khusus fanfic dalam bahasa Inggris, dark theme, dan roman picisan) dan menggambar fanart _Bungou Stray Dogs_ di IG : Prodigy_Weasel atau Dazai Blue Mackerel Osamu.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi perlahan merangkak dari ufuk timur, membangunkan bumi dari tidur pulasnya. Sinarnya menyapa sebuah hari baru dengan memberikan sentuhan hangat pada setiap jengkal dunia. Burung-burung bernyanyi menyambut indahnya pagi ini.

 **Markas utama** ** _Port Mafia_** **Yokohama**

Biasanya, sebuah pagi di _Port Mafia_ selalu diawali dengan suasana tenang.

"Hwaaaaaaanggggg!"

Mungkin tidak untuk pagi kali ini.

Mori mengurut keningnya, kepalanya terasa seperti mau pecah. Sebagai seorang (mantan) dokter, tentu Mori paham betul obat-obatan yang mampu meringankan sakit kepala yang melandanya. Entah itu hanya sekedar obat generik ataupun non generik, uang bukanlah yang jadi persoalan. Namun, Mori tidak yakin bahwa obat mampu mengatasi sakit kepalanya yang sedari tadi melandanya.

Apa daya, pagi-pagi begini markas Port Mafia tepatnya ruangan pribadi Mori, sudah dipenuhi suara jeritan tangis Dazai. Ya, Dazai Osamu. Ingat, saat ini si Dazai kecil masih menginap di markas Port Mafia.

Dazai Osamu yang kini kembali berumur 7 tahun memang terlihat begitu manis, lucu, menyenangkan, cerdas, ceria, menggemaskan, namun ...tangisannya itu sungguh mengkhawatirkan. Mori dulu memang mengasuh Dazai selama bertahun-tahun. Namun, rasa-rasanya Mori tak ingat bila Dazai kecil dulu secengeng ini.

Dazai kecil yang dulu tidak pernah menangis. Mori tidak pernah melihat Dazai seperti ini. Bahkan, Mori yakin bahwa saat Dazai memeluk tubuh Oda Sakunosuke yang terbujur kaku dan berlumuran darah, Dazai tidak menangis.

 _No longer human_. Itu adalah _ability_ milik Dazai Osamu. No longer human, hah? Dazai Osamu itu, apakah dia pernah menjadi seorang manusia sebelumnya? Atau dia sebenarnya adalah seorang iblis yang meminjam wujud manusia? _The Demonic Prodigy from Port Mafia Guerilla Squad_ , Dazai Osamu.

Dazai Osamu yang kali ini ada di hadapan Mori Ougai adalah seorang anak kecil yang rapuh. Begitu manusiawi. Anak kecil polos yang tidak tercemar hitamnya dunia ini.

Apa Mori Ougai harus bersyukur karena ini?

Mori menghela nafas. Perlahan ia mendekati Dazai yang menangis. Ia membelai rambut coklat gelapnya yang selalu tampak berantakan. "Dazai-chan," panggil Mori sambil mengusap air mata Dazai.

"Momo-san," jawab Dazai, ia masih menangis. Matanya terlihat sembab. "Elise ...merusak ...hikss ...mainan ...Dazai ...Hwaaaaaaaanggggg!"

Telinga Mori derdenging. Gendang telinganya seperti ditusuk pasak besi. Kepalanya seperti dihantam dengan palu milik Thor. Jeritan Dazai memang mengerikan. Suara dentuman bazoka saja rasanya tidak separah ini. Demi keselamatan telingannya, Mori mencoba membujuk Dazai. "Cup...cup...cup ...Dazai-chan ...jangan menangis. Kita beli mainan yang baru," bujuk Mori.

"Hwaaaaangggg! Tidak mauuuu! Dazai tidak mau mainan baru! Dazai maunya yang iniiii! Hwaaaaaaaaanggggg!"

Ok, jika tadi Mori merasa gendang telinganya ditusuk pasak besi ...kali ini rasanya seperti ditusuk oleh sebuah pedang legendaris dalam legenda _Susano'o no Kami-sama_ , yaitu _Sakegari No Tachi ; Totsuka No Tsurugi_. Lalu, kepalanya sekarang seperti habis dihantam oleh _Shinra Tensei_ milik _Rikudou Tendo Pain_. Bisa-bisanya seorang Bos _Port Mafia_ Yokohama yang penuh kharisma ini takluk oleh seorang anak kecil.

Elise adalah pengecualian.

Demi harga dirinya yang masih sedkit tersisa, Mori meraih sebuah ponsel dari balik jasnya dan menekan tombol panggilan.

"Akutagawa-kun? Keadaan darurat, segera pulang."

"Hwaaaaaangggg! Kembalikan mainan Dazai!"

Tingkah Dazai semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia berguling-guling di lantai sambil menendang ke segala arah. Beberapa benda mengalami kerusakan parah saat tidak sengaja terkena tendangan Dazai.

PRANG! PRANG! BRUK! BANG! BUM! DUAGH! TRANG! TRING!

Suara gaduh memenuhi ruangan pribadi Mori Ougai. Dalam sekejap ruangan yang rapi itu kini terlihat seperti kapal karam di lautan. Syok luar biasa hebat mengguncang Mori.

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKK!" Mori menjerit.

Tak berapa lama, suara derap langkah terburu-buru menggema di koridor.

BRAAAAAKKK!

"Bos!"

Nakahara Chuuya, salah satu anggota eksekutif _Port Mafia_ , menerobos masuk ke ruangan pribadi Mori Ougai dengan sebuah tendangan maha dahsyat. Sekedar mengingatkan pembaca, Chuuya adalah _'top martial artist'_ di _Port Mafia_. Melihat sebuah pintu kayu kokoh yang hancur berantakan sekali tendang adalah hal lumrah bagi seorang Chuuya.

"Chuuya-kun, haruskah kau menghancurkan pintu? Kerusakan ruangan ini kini bertambah parah," keluh Mori. Kini Mori terduduk lemas di lantai meratapi puing-puing benda-benda seisi ruangan yang hancur berserakan.

Memang, kini ruangan Mori terlihat rusak parah. Ditambah dengan hancurnya sebuah pintu, membuat ruangan ini terlihat semakin parah tingkat kerusakannya. Pandangan Chuuya tertuju pada sebundel benda berguling ke sana ke mari dengan cepat sambil menendang apapun yang bisa ditendang. Dalam hitungan detik, otak Chuuya meregister 'sebundel benda berguling' itu sebagai ...

"Chibi Dazai!" Chuuya menghentikan laju Chibi Dazai dengan _ability ; For The Tainted Sorrow_.

"Chuchu-san," dengan suara yang bergetar di sela-sela isakan tangisnya, Dazai memanggil Chuuya. Matanya terlihat sembab dan pipinya memerah. "Elise merusak mainan Dazai," adu Dazai pada Chuuya.

Tampak di dalam dekapan kedua lengan mungil Dazai sebuah boneka besar berbentuk siput berwarna orange. Kondisinya agak sedikit rusak. Jahitan cangkang dan mata boneka siput itu hampir lepas. Chuuya ingat, itu adalah boneka yang ia belikan untuk Dazai kemarin. Dari setumpuk (atau mungkin segunung) mainan yang dibelikan Chuuya untuk Dazai, sepertinya boneka siput itu adalah favorite Dazai.

"Jangan khawatir, Chibi Dazai. Kita bisa beli yang baru yang lebih mahal," bujuk Chuuya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Dazai. Uang bukan masalah untuk seorang Chuuya. Penghasilan seorang anggota eksekutif _Port Mafia_ sangat besar. Walaupun kemarin ia terpaksa membeli sebuah mobil baru karena mobil sebelumnya rusak dalam misi, membeli mainan untuk Dazai tidak akan begitu berpengaruh pada budget pengeluarannya minggu ini.

"Dazai tidak ingin mainan baru. Dazai maunya yang ini ...Hwaaaaaaaaanggg!" Dazai kembali menangis. Walau volumenya tidak sedahsyat tadi, namun tetap saja membuat telinga terasa sakit.

"Woaaaa ...Chibi Dazai! Tenang, tenang! Kita akan lakukan sesuatu pada mainanmu." Mendengar ini, Dazai terlihat sedikit tenang. Sebuah ide brilliant muncul di otak Chuuya. "Akan kuminta Koyou-nee untuk menjahitnya!"

Sebuah ide yang ...

"Chuuya-kun, kuperingatkan dirimu bahwa Koyou-san adalah seorang wanita yang sangat cakap dalam memegang sebuah samurai, namun tidak untuk sebuah jarum dan benang jahit." Perkataan Mori sudah jelas maksudnya.

Koyou-nee memang bukan orang yang tepat untuk dimintai tolong urusan jahit-menjahit.

Ide Chuuya ditolak.

"Hwaaaaaangggg! Mainan Dazai!" tangis Dazai lagi. Ia kembali berguling-guling di lantai. Ia menggelinding ke sana ke mari sambil menendang ke segala arah. Chuuya dan Mori harus menepi ke pojokan ruangan serapat mungkin demi keselamatan mereka dari hantaman brutal sol sepatu Dazai. Sekedar catatan, hari ini Dazai memakai sepatu baru yang kemarin dibelikan oleh Chuuya.

BRAAAAAAKKK!

Akutagawa Ryunosuke muncul dari balik reruntuhan dinding.

"Din ...dindingnya ...Akutagawa-kun, haruskah kau menghancurkan dinding hanya untuk masuk ke ruangan ini?" Mori kini meratapi nasib dindingnya. Dinding kokoh itu bukanlah tandingan bagi _ability ; Rashomon_ milik Akutagawa Ryunosuke. Dinding malang itu rontok akibat terjangan _Rashomon_. Sumpah, ini hal yang sangat lumrah bagi seorang Akutagawa. _Assasin_ dari _Port Mafia_ memang sungguh luar biasa.

Akutagawa memandang sekeliling ruangan. Kondisi gawat darurat. Ia mengunci targetnya. Benda menggelinding yang cukup brutal menuju ke arah Chuuya dan Mori di pojokan ruangan. Benda itu mengeluarkan suara rengekan yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Dazai!" Akutagawa maju menerjang tanpa ragu untuk menghentikan laju Dazai.

DUUM!

Akutagawa berhasil menahan laju Dazai. Namun sebagai konsekuensinya, sebuah sol sepatu mungil mendarat di wajah Akutagawa dengan sangat tidak elegan. Chuuya dan Mori saling melempar pandang. Mereka khawatir pada Akutagawa yang kini diam mematung. Apa hantaman sol sepatu Dazai terlalu kuat?

"Akutagawa, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chuuya ragu-ragu.

Akutagawa menoleh ke arah Chuuya dan Mori. "Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Akutagawa dengan nada tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa sama sekali.

Chuuya dan Mori meragukan perkataan Akutagawa. Mereka melihat dengan jelas adanya cap tapak sepatu mungil yang begitu kontras di wajah Akutagawa yang pucat. Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, hah?!

"Papa!" Dazai memeluk Akutagawa. Ia menangis lagi. "Hwwwwaaaaangggg, Papa! Mainan Dazai ...hwaaaaaaanggg!"

Telinga Akutagawa seperti diterpa kibasan kipas _Gunbai_ milik Uchiha Madara yang dikenal sebagai _Uchiha No Borei._ Andai saja daun telinga Akutagawa tidak melekat erat pada kepalanya, mungkin saat ini kedua daun telinganya sudah terbang sampai ke ujung langit.

Akutagawa mengamati sebuah boneka yang dipegang oleh Dazai. Melihat kondisi boneka itu, Akutagawa langsung mengerti apa yang membuat Dazai menangis sampai sedemikian parahnya. "Dazai, Papa akan memperbaiki mainanmu," kata Akutagawa.

Kata-kata Akutagawa terdengar seperti nyanyian puji syukur dari surga. Dazai langsung berhenti menangis. Ia menatap Akutagawa dengan mata coklatnya yang berbinar-binar. Bunga harapan bersemi di hati kecil Dazai.

"Benarkah, Papa?" tanya Dazai dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu," jawab Akutagawa dengan yakin. Lalu lanjutnya, "Papa akan melakukan apapun untuk Dazai. Bahkan bintangpun akan Papa ambilkan untuk Dazai." Akutagawa terlihat sangat berapi-api. Perlahan Akutagawa mengambil boneka yang digenggam oleh Dazai _. "I'm a man who can keep his words."_

"Papa memang hebat~" kata Dazai. Nampak wajah Akutagawa sedikit merona.

Chuuya dan Mori meragukan kemampuan seorang Akutagawa Ryunosuke. Tidak. Mereka berdua tahu pasti bahwa Akutagawa adalah seorang berkemampuan tinggi. Namun, hanya untuk bidang bernuansa kekejaman. Sedangkan untuk menjahit?! Bisakah?

Meragukan memang.

"Huh?!" Chuuya dan Mori terkejut melihat Akutagawa mengeluarkan sebuah jarum jahit dan gulungan benang dari balik jas hitamnya. Mengejutkan sekali. Siapa sangka seorang mafia berjuluk _The Hunting Dog from Port Mafia_ menyimpan benda-benda sepele begitu di balik jasnya? Mereka berdua lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Akutagawa mulai menjahit boneka Dazai dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Begitu Akutagawa berfokus pada boneka dan jarum jahit di tangannya, Dazai yang kini tampak tenang mendekati dua orang mafia yang sedang berdiri merapat di pojokan. "Chuchu-san," panggil Dazai dengan ceria.

"Ya, Chibi Dazai?"

"Dazai mau main."

"Main apa, Chibi Dazai?"

"Kuda-kudaan!"

Firasat buruk menghampiri pikiran Chuuya. Chuuya teringat kasus beberapa anggota mafia junior dan _Black Lizard_ yang malang saat bermain dengan Dazai. Mereka turun derajat jadi budak yang disiksa oleh Dazai. Chuuya menelan ludahnya.

"Siapa yang jadi kuda?"

"Tentu saja, Chuchu-san~" jawab Dazai enteng.

JDDDDEEEEERRRRR!

Chuuya merasa seperti disambar petir di siang bolong. Seorang anggota eksekutif _Port Mafia_ menjadi seekor kuda? Memalukan! Memalukan!

"Tak bisakah orang lain saja yang menjadi kudanya, Chibi Dazai?" tawar Chuuya dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Tidak mau! Dazai maunya Chuchu-san!"

Sudah Chuuya duga akhirnya akan jadi begini. Chuuya mengharapkan bantuan dari Bos yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. "Bos?"

"Chuuya-kun, tak ada salahnya jika kau sesekali jadi kudanya Dazai-chan, " kata Mori tanpa beban sedikitpun.

 _'_ _Tak ada salahnya?'_

Justru itulah yang salah!

"Lagipula, Chuya-kun. Perlu kau ketahui bahwa saat ini Dazai-chan memegang _Silver Oracle_. Kau sudah paham artinya, kan?"

" _Silver Oracle_?"

Itu artinya ...

"Chuchu-san harus jadi kudanya Dazai~" kata Dazai sembari memamerkan sebuah amplop berwarna perak di tangannya.

 _'Celaka tiga belas. Kenapa Bos dengan begitu mudahnya memberikan Silver Oracle, sih? Terkutuklah surat iblis itu!'_ gerutu Chuuya dalam hati.

 _Silver Oracle_ adalah sebuah surat sakti yang memberikan wewenang kepada pemegangnya untuk dapat memerintah seluruh anggota _Port Mafia_ , termasuk anggota eksekutif. Dengan kata lain, _Silver Oracle_ menjadikan pemegangnya sebagai bos kedua setelah Mori Ougai. Dalam hal ini, Dazai adalah pemegang _Silver Oracle_. Ini gawat.

Dengan tampang super tidak ikhlas, Chuuya membungkukan tubuhnya. Dazai, tentu saja ia tak membuang-buang waktu untuk segera melompat ke atas punggung Chuuya. Jika di _Armed Detective Agency Dazai_ memiliki kucing raksasa, kini di _Port Mafia_ ia memiliki kuda.

" _Wohoooooo! Dazai is the wind! Go, Chuchu-san, goooo!_!" teriak Dazai dengan semangat. Energi baru memenuhi tubuh mungilnya. Ia siap untuk menyiksa Chuuya.

Opppss! Maksud Dazai, bermain dengan Chuuya.

"Bersemangatlah, Chuuya-kun!" Mori juga ikut memberika dukungan moral. Ia menggunakan sebuah toa untuk mengumandangkan yel-yel penyemangat sambil mengiringi Dazai dan Chuuya yang mulai mengintari koridor markas _Port Mafia_ yang bisa dikatakan sangat luas.

Chuuya hanya bisa menggertakan geliginya menahan rasa kesal. Bicara memang mudah dibandingkan melakukannya. Dazai tidak bisa duduk tenang di atas punggung Chuuya. Sesekali ia menendang Chuuya. Sesekali ia memukul Chuuya. Sesekali ia menarik dasi Chuuya seolah dasi itu adalah tali kekang kuda. Baru sejenak, Chuuya tersiksa berkali-kali.

Sungguh sebuah pagi yang berat bagi Chuuya. Bahkan latihan martial art terberat sekalipun tidak sebegitu parahnya jika dibandingkan 'bermain' bersama Dazai. Untung saja ini Chibi Dazai, tingkat toleransi Chuuya menjadi luar biasa lebih toleran dibanding biasanya. Apa daya? Chuuya tak kuasa menghentikan Dazai saat mendengar tawa ceria Dazai.

Chuuya tidak pernah ingat dulu semasa mereka kecil Dazai seceria ini. Memang, Dazai yang dulu memang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa. Tapi senyum dan tawa itu hanya seperti sebuah kedok. Chuuya tahu pasti mengenai hal itu. Dazai Osamu yang sesungguhnya selalu diselubungi oleh kegelapan.

Apa Chuuya harus bersyukur karena ini?

"Chuchu-san, belok kanan! Kanan!"

DUG!

"Aduuuuuh! Chibi Dazai, pelan-pelan menendangnya," Chuuya memberi peringatan. Dazai? Oh, tentu saja ia tak begitu mendengarkannya. "Uuukhhh!" Dazai menarik dasi Chuuya terlalu keras, Chuuya merasa agak tercekik.

"Momo-san, Dazai ingin pergi ke taman bermain, boleh?" tanya Dazai tiba-tiba kepada Mori. "Dazai ingin naik bianglala," tambah Dazai.

Mori terdiam. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Dazai ada di luar markas _Port Mafia_. Tidak dalam keadaan begini. Dazai sangat mungkin menjadi sasaran musuh Port Mafia. Mungkin saja ia akan diculik atau dijadikan sandera. Itu tidak boleh terjadi!

"Dazai-chan, lebih baik kau bermain di dalam markas saja. Di luar tidak aman," kata Mori hati-hati.

"Tapi Dazai ingin lihat pemandangan kota Yokohama dari bianglala," tukas Dazai. Ia mengirimkan serangan _'kicked puppy eyes'_ andalah terbaiknya kepada Mori.

Mata itu berbinar.

Dazai terlihat sangat manis.

Mori Ougai lemah terhadap hal ini.

Aaaahhh ...

"Baik, Dazai-chan! Kau boleh pergi ke taman bermain. Kau juga boleh naik bianglala sesukanya," kata Mori. Sesegera mungkin ia meraih ponsel dari balik jasnya. "Hirotsu, Dazai ingin pergi ke taman bermain dan naik bianglala. Segera persiapkan semuanya!"

"Yeaaaayyy! Dazai sayang Momo-san!" teriak Dazai kegirangan.

"Dazai tidak sayang padaku?" tanya Chuuya.

"Dazai juga sayang Chuchu-san!"

"Bagaimana dengan Papa?" Akutagawa tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang dengan aura kecemburuan yang merebak ke mana-mana. Raut wajahnya suram. Ia memegang sebuah boneka siput berwarna orange yang telah selesai diperbaiki.

"Papa!"

"Woaaaaaahhh!" Chuuya menjerit saat Dazai menjadikan punggung malangnya sebagai pijakan untuk melompat dan memeluk Akutagawa. Oh, atau tepatnya meraih dan memeluk boneka dalam genggaman Akutagawa. Jejak tapak sepatu mungil membekas di pakaiannya.

"Dazai sangat sayang Papa~"

Akutagawa harus menguatkan dirinya agar tidak pingsan. Kupu-kupu berterbangan di hati Akutagawa. Angin semilir menerbangkan helaian sakura ke langit. Burung berkicau menyanyikan lagu bahagia. 'Dazai sangat sayang Papa', kalimat itu bagaikan suara merdu lonceng di kuil.

.

.

.

"Dazai-chan, kau bebas naik bianglala sepuasnya hari ini!" kata Mori.

Sesuai perintah Mori, Hirotsu mempersiapkan sebuah taman bermain untuk Dazai. _Port Mafia_ menyewa satu taman bermain untuk satu hari penuh.

"Tapi, Momo-san ...kalau sepi begini tidak akan seru," kata Dazai sedih. Dazai menundukan wajahnya yang terlihat sedih, menandang sepatu barunya dan tanah tempat ia berpijak. Ia memeluk erat bonekanya.

Mori tidak terbiasa dengan raut wajah sedih Dazai. Ia merunduk, memegang dagu Dazai dengan jemarinya. Ia mengadahkan wajah Dazai. "Dazai-chan, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

... melakukan apa agar kau bisa bahagia?

"Dazai ingin Momo-san ...," kata-kata Dazai terhenti.

Mori tersenyum. Ia sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan Dazai saat ini.

Orang-orang mulai bergerak, perlahan memenuhi taman bermain. "Bos, kami siap menjalankan perintah!" kata mereka berbarengan.

"Kalian ambil posisi masing-masing. Laksanakan tugas dengan baik." Lalu katanya kepada Dazai, "Dazai-chan, lihat ...tidak sepi lagi, kan?"

"Chibi Dazai, Koyou nee-san juga sampai datang. Tidakkah kau senang?"

"Tentu saja Dazai-chan senang," kata seorang wanita berpakaian kimono dan berambut merah yang bernama Ozaki Koyou. Di belakang Ozaki, turut ikut Elise, Q, dan Kyouka.

"Kapten Dazai, maaf ya karena telah merusak mainanmu," kata Elise sungguh-sungguh.

"Oh! Elise-chan! Kau manis sekali saat meminta maaf begitu~"

"Diam, Rintarou! Elise sedang meminta maaf pada Dazai dengan tulus!" hardik Elise dengan ketus.

"Aaaaahhh ...," Mori tertunduk lesu.

Dazai memeluk bonekanya semakin erat. Bahunya berguncang. Air matanya meleleh.

"Dazai!" Akutagawa panik. Ia segera menghapus air mata Dazai. Sementara yang lain bersiap menutup kedua telinga mereka. Mereka khawatir dengan jeritan tangis Dazai yang menyakitkan telinga.

Dazai tersenyum. "Terima kasih semuanya!"

Semuanya terkejut. Perkataan Dazai terdengar sangat tulus.

"Dazai sangat senang hari ini," jelas Dazai. "Dazai juga tidak marah pada Letnan Elise. Lihat! Papa sudah membetulkan mainan kesayangan Dazai!" Dazai menunjukan boneka siputnya.

"Wah! Hebat!" puji Elise.

"Tentu! Papa Ryu-nya Dazai memang hebat!" timpal Dazai.

"Rintarou juga hebat!" tambah Elise.

"Chuchu-san juga!" tambah Dazai.

"Koyou-nee juga!" sambung Kyouka tak mau kalah.

" _Black Lizard_ juga," kali ini Q ikut menyambung.

" _Port Mafia_ hebat!" kata mereka bersamaan.

Ozaki tertawa kecil saat melihat anak-anak kecil di hadapannya. Mereka terlihat sangat lucu. Kehadiran Dazai kecil membawa angin segar bagi _Port Mafia._

"Oh, ya Momo-san. Boleh Dazai naik bianglala sekarang?" tanya Dazai kepada Mori yang saat ini sedang memegang sebuah kamera polaroid.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto bersama terlebih dahulu, Dazai-chan?"

Dazai mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

.

.

.

"Yeaaay! Tinggi! Tinggi!"

Dazai terlihat antusias saat melihat kota Yokohama dari balik jendela kaca bianglala. Mata coklat gelapnya berbinar. Dazai tersenyum ceria.

Mori yang kini ikut menemani Dazai dalam bianglala bersama dengan Akutagawa dan Chuuya, tersenyum. Ia menyentuh sesuatu yang berada di saku dibalik jasnya. Sebuah foto dari kamera polaroid. Itu adalah sebuah foto yang diambil beberapa jam lalu.

 _A portrait of a real family._

Pada barisan depan, berjajar anak-anak _Port Mafia_ ; Kyouka, Q, Elise dan Dazai. Dazai terlihat tersenyum sembari memeluk erat boneka siputnya. Di barisan berikutnya Ace, Ozaki, Chuuya, Mori, dan Akutagawa. Mori tampak memegang pundak Elise dan Dazai. Akutagawa juga memegang pundak Dazai dengan tangan pucatnya. Lalu berjajar di belakang mereka _Black Lizard_ ; Hirotsu, Gin, Tachihara, dan Motojirou beserta Higuchi. Kemudian, beberapa anggota mafia junior juga ikut berdiri di belakang.

Jika orang lain yang melihat foto ini tidak mengetahui bahwa merak adalah mafia, mungkin ia akan mengira bahwa ini adalah foto sebuah keluarga besar yang normal dan bahagia. Mori Ougai sebagai kepala keluarga. Ozaki sebagai bibi. Ace, Chuuya dan Akutagawa sebagai paman. Kyouka, Q, Elise, dan Dazai adalah anak-anak dalam keluarga ini. Dazai Osamu yang saat ini terlihat seperti anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun adalah anak terkecil dalam keluarga ini.

Keluarga _Port Mafia_. Sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan Mori ingin lindungi. Hanya saja ada yang kurang dari foto itu; Oda Sakunosuke dan Sakaguchi Ango.

Mori menyipitkan matanya, memandang Dazai yang masih sibuk mengagumi kota Yokohama. Sinar matahari senja terbias menerpa Dazai. Ia terlihat bercahaya . Ia melihat sesuatu dalam diri Dazai. Impian yang ia tanamkan begitu ia membawa Dazai Osamu di bawah sayapnya.

 _A true successor of Port Mafia family._

 **Catatatan pribadi author** : Yeah, akhirnya update chapter ini juga. Akhir-akhir ini saya sering terlambat untuk update chapter serial _Happy Family_ , untuk itu saya minta maaf. Seharusnya saya lebih konsisten. Tapi, saat ini saya benar-benar kekurangan waktu. Saya sedang mengerjakan beberapa fanfic untuk diupload di _Archive Of Our Own_ , di antaranya adalah sebuah serial detektif yang jauh lebih serius dibandingkan salah satu chapter _Happy Family_ yang pernah saya tulis. Ini lebih bernuansa detektif dan tentunya penuh dengan teka-teki dan scene pembunuhan berantai. Selain itu, saya juga sedang mengerjakan beberapa fanart _Bungou Stray Dogs_ yang baru pada tahap sketsa dan perwarnaan dasar. Di antaranya Kunikida Doppo, Akutagawa Ryunosuke, dan Dazai Osamu. Saya juga sedang asyik membaca beberapa novel seperti _Dazai Osamu-No Longer Human_ (novel ini seperti semi-autobiografi Dazai Osamu-sensei) dan _Fyodor Dostoyevsky-Crime and Punisment._ ;D Karya mereka sangat bagus! Benar-benar TOP BANGET! Jika kalian berniat untuk membacanya dalam terjemahan Bahasa Inggris, silahkan kontak saya. Saya bisa mengirimkan link untuk membaca novel tersebut.

Oh, ya, apakah ada di antara kalian yang memiliki novel **_Dazai Osamu and The Dark Era_** dalam bahasa **Mandarin** (versi buku atau _softcopy_ )? Jika kalian memiliki novelnya, mohon kontak saya segera. Jika berbentuk novel (saya tidak peduli ini novel baru bersegel ataupun sudah tidak baru), saya bersedia membelinya (jika sesuai dengan budget saya) berikut mengganti ongkos kirimnya. Jika berbentuk _softcopy_ , saya akan memberikan kompensasi dalam bentuk uang yang sesuai.

Sebetulnya, ide untuk chapter ini muncul setelah saya membaca ulang _No Longer Human_ untuk kesekian kalinya. Dalam novel tersebut disebutkan bahwa Yozo Oba (tokoh utama novel tersebut) dan keluarganya berfoto bersama. Yozo tersenyum dalam foto tersebut, sementara yang lainnya memasang raut wajah serius. Saya sendiri memandang _Port Mafia_ seperti sebuah keluarga besar dengan kondisi tertentu. Mori Ougai sebagai kepala keluarga dan Dazai Osamu sebagai _true successor_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Family Chapter 8 :** ** _Armed Detective Agency's Family_**

 ** _Disclaimer_** : Saya pasti sudah stres luar biasa atau mengalami halusinasi parah dan wajib memeriksakan diri ke klinik psikiater terdekat apabila saya mengklaim bahwa _Bungou Stray Dogs_ adalah milik saya. No! Bungou Stray Dogs adalah milik Asagiri Kafuka-sensei dan Harukawa35-sensei. Saya? Hanya hanya penulis fanfic amatiran yang bagaikan butiran debu di lautan padang pasir.

Jika ada hal yang tak ingin dilakukan oleh seorang Akutagawa Ryunosuke saat ini, maka itu adalah berada di kantor ADA ( _Armed Detective Agency_ ) lagi. Walaupun beberapa hari yang lalu -sebelum ia kembali ke markas utama Port mafia- ia sempat menghabiskan waktunya dengan berada di kantor ADA –dan ia merasa baik-baik saja dengan hal ini- tapi tetap saja ini bukanlah hal yang ingin dilakukan oleh Akutagawa. Itu adalah sebuah keterpaksaan yang sangat menyiksa dirinya, jika bukan karena Dazai.

Tempat untuknya bukanlah di ADA. Dia bukan bagian dari ADA. Ia bagaikan seorang asing di antara mereka; para detektif itu. Ia, Akutagawa Ryunosuke, adalah penjahat. Ia adalah seorang mafia yang hanya tahu melakukan kejahatan, bukan kebaikan. Ini jadi terasa aneh saat ia berada di tengah-tengah dengan mereka. Dazai adalah pengecualian. Orang itu, Dazai, selalu merupakan sebuah pengecualian. Dazai selalu mendapatkan tempat baik di _Port Mafia_ ataupun ADA.

Namun, Dazai memilih untuk menautkan ADA sebagai pelabuhan hatinya –jika ia memang memiliki sebuah hati, bukan dalam artian harafiah-

Hati.

Setiap manusia umumnya memiliki sebuah hati. Bukan hanya sekedar sebuah organ vital, namun sesuatu yang sering disebut sebagai 'perasaan'. Sesuatu yang tidak terlihat, namun eksistensinya diyakini ada. Dazai, ia adalah seorang manusia 'kan? Hati. Dazai juga memilikinya. Apa Akutagawa juga memilikinya?

Sering kali Akutagawa berpikir, terlepas dari pilihan Dazai-san, mana yang lebih cocok bagi seorang Dazai-san; _Port Mafia_ atau ADA. Tanpa ragu, Akutagawa akan menjawab bahwa Port Mafia lebih cocok untuk Dazai-san. Apa yang membuatnya berpikir demikian adalah kepercayaannya bahwa orang itu; Dazai Osamu sejatinya adalah seorang mafia.

Dazai-san adalah seorang mafia. Baik saat ia masih berada di _Port Mafia_ ataupun di ADA, Dazai tetaplah seorang mafia. _Ex-mafia_ hanya sebuah kata yang tak lebih dari sebuah ironi. Kata detektif hanya sebuah kontradiksi semata.

DUK!

Akutagawa menjatuhkan salah satu kopernya, tepat di atas kaki Atsushi, dengan sengaja.

"UWWWAAAAA! ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ!" Atsushi menjerit sembari memegangi kakinya yang teraniaya dan melompat ke sana ke mari. Atsuhi bisa saja mengumpat-umpat dengan bahasa kasar, misalnya brengkes (BR*NGS*K), kelapa parut (K*P*R*T), jagung hangat manis (J*H*N*M), dll. Namun, Atsushi memilih untuk mengumpat dalam mode urutan abjad karena hal ini dirasa lebih aman dan lebih mendidik jika –seandainya saja- ada pembaca berusia di bawah umur legal yang tanpa sengaja membaca fanfic yang sebetulnya sangat sepi peminat ini. ( _Author's note_ : Terima kasih atas kebaikan hatimu, Atsushi. Namun, tidak perlu mengungkapkan kemirisan fanfic ini yang sepi peminat segala. T^T ProdigyWeasel ini jadi merasa kasihan dengan diri sendiri). Dengan suara lantang, Atsushi bertanya kepada Akutagawa yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan raut wajah menyesal itu. "Akutagawa! Kau sengaja melakukannya, ya?!"

Dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Atsushi sudah tahu dengan pasti bahwa Akutagawa memang melakukannya dengan sengaja. Tapi Atsushi hanya ingin lebih memastikan lagi 'kesengajaan' ini langsung kepada si pelaku bernama Akutagawa Ryunosuke itu.

"Orang bodoh hanya menunggu jawaban diberikan kepadanya," jawab Akutagawa sambil lalu. Jawaban yang sangat menohok hati kecil Atsushi yang lembut bagaikan sebuah tofu hangat dalam sebuah panci di atas kompor.

Meninggalkan Atsushi yang sedang merenung di sudut _emo_ , Akutagawa melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kantor ADA. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Dazai. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dari tangan itu. Ia tidak rela untuk melepaskan Dazai berlabuh di ADA. Tugas Akutagawa hari ini adalah mengantarkan Dazai kembali ke ADA sesuai dengan perjanjian antara pihak _Port Mafia_ dan ADA.

DOOOORRRR!

Suara letupan keras menggema di kantor sempit ADA. Apa? Apa ini? Tembakan? Memangnya sebutir peluru atau bahkan ribuan butir peluru sanggup menjatuhkan seorang Akutagawa?

Akutagawa mengaktifkan _Devour Space_!

Akutagawa mengerjapkan matanya. Di hadapannya, para detektif berkumpul. Mereka mengepung dirinya. Mereka semua bersenjatakan benda aneh di tangannya, mengeluarkan helaian kertas warna-warni seperti pelangi. Senjata aneh macam apa ini?

" _Welcome back to Armed Detective Agency_!"

Mereka bersorak.

"Dazai!"

"Kunikida-jiji!"

Si pria mata empat berambut pirang kusam itu memanggil Dazai, merentangkan kedua lengannya untuk bersiap menyambut Dazai. Dazai melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Akutagawa. Dazai meninggalkan Akutagawa. 'Tunggu!' Akutagawa mengangkat tangannya. Ia ingin meraih punggung yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari jangkauan tangannya. 'Dazai-san, jangan tinggalkan aku!' Ia ingin memanggil Dazai. Namun, ia tak mampu mengatakannya. Tidak, sekalipun ia mampu mengatakannya, Dazai tidak akan menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali kepada Akutagawa.

Dazai telah meninggalkannya sendirian.

Dazai terlihat bahagia bersama mereka. Fukuzawa, Ranpo, Yosano, Kunikida, Tanizaki bersaudara, Kenji, dan Kyouka. Mereka terlihat bahagia bersama Dazai. Bahkan seekor kucing kecil berwarna orange yang juga berada bersama mereka, jauh lebih beruntung dibandingkan dirinya. Terlebih si Jinko, rival abadinya. Lihat saja, ia tertawa-tertawa bersama yang lainnya.

Akutagawa sendirian. Tidak akan ada yang peduli padanya. Tak seorangpun. Dazai Osamu telah mengabaikannya. Dazai Osamu telah membuangnya. Dazai Osamu telah meninggalkan dirinya di kegelapan, dunia hitam _Port Mafia_ , tempat seharusnya ia berada.

"Papa." Sebuah tangan mungil meraih tangan Akutagawa. Tangan itu terasa hangat. "Papa," panggil pemilik tangan itu. "Papa, ayo kemari!" tangan mungil itu menarik tangan Akutagawa. Dazai Osamu, ke mana ia akan membawa Akutagawa Ryunosuke kali ini?

"Hey, Akutagawa. Kenapa kau diam saja di situ?" Kali ini sura lain memanggilnya. Si mata empat rambut pirang itu yang kali ini memanggilnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal. Namun, mata tajam yang berada di balik kecamata jelek itu terlihat 'hangat'. Anehnya, detektif lainnyapun juga sama. Apa ini jebakan?

Akutagawa seperti melangkah dari kegelapan menuju ke tempat yang begitu terang. Cahaya menyilaukan kedua matanya. Ia kini berada di tengah-tengah para detektif. Di tengah-tengah para musuh. Akutagawa meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Seorang mafia tidak boleh lengah, terutama saat berada di sarang musuh.

"Kakek buyut!" Dazai memanggil Direktur Fukuzawa, pemimpin ADA, dengan manja. "Dazai hari ini ingin piknik bersama, boleh 'kan?" tanya Dazai sambil menarik-narik ujung lengan kimono Fukuzawa.

Fukuzawa tampak berpikir keras dalam mengambil keputusan. Detektif lainnya tampak cemas menunggu keputusan Fukuzawa. Mereka, terkecuali Kunikida si maniak kerja itu, sejujurnya menginginkan sebuah piknik bersama untuk melepaskan kepenatan mereka. Absennya Dazai sehubungan dengan menyusutnya ukuran tubuhnya itu, sedikit (sangat sedikit) berdampak bagi bertambahnya kesibukan mereka. Bersyukurlah karena Kunikida bersedia untuk mengambil alih tugas Dazai. Kunikida bersedia mengambil tanggung jawab itu sebagai seorang _jiji_ yang layak dibanggakan Dazai. Tentu itu bukanlah trik licik Dazai. Anak kecil polos tidak mungkin memiliki trik licik. Benar 'kan?

Atau ...

"Ayolah kakek buyut, pemandangan di luar sangat indah. Jika Dazai sendirian piknik di luar, sepertinya akan bahaya 'kan? Ya 'kan? Ya?" Iblis mulai berbisik. Para detektif mendoakan sang iblis kecil bertampang malaikat polos itu sukses membujuk Direktur Fukuzawa. "Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Dazai, nanti Momo-san akan marah besar. Chuchu-san juga akan marah. Terutama Papa Ryu."

Fukuzawa si _Silver Wolf_ itu mulai goyah. Bisikan iblis mulai menggelitik-gelitik sisi lemahnya. Sudah jadi sebuah rahasia umum bila Direktur Fukuzawa Yukichi memiliki kelemahan terhadap hal-hal imut dan manis. Kucing, misalnya. Lalu, ...

Serangan maut ' _kicked puppy eyes'_!

TRING! TRING! TRING!

UGH!

"Ya," kata Fukuzawa.

Dazai Osamu adalah iblis kecil bertampang malaikat yang dipenuhi oleh trik-trik licik. Ehem, trik-trik cerdas. Mohon tenangkan dirimu, Yth. Sdr. Akutagawa Ryunosuke, Author khilaf. Hey, tidak perlu menyiapkan blender raksasa dari Rashomon segala 'kan?

Suara sorak-sorai kegembiraan memenuhi ruangan. Mereka terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk mangkir dari jam kerja dengan dalih menemani Dazai berpiknik. Minus Kunikida, tentunya. Dia tidak ikut dalam arus sorak-sorai ini karena ...Oh, yeah ...Kunikida adalah Kunikida, si maniak kerja yang diam-diam menyimpan bakat tsundere. Dalam hati kecilnya yang terdalam, Kunikida melompat-lompat kegirangan seolah-olah ia baru saja memancing ikan bonito raksasa dengan menggunakan wiregun hasil _ability; Doppo Ginkaku_. _Bravo_ , Dazai!

Bagaimana dengan Akutagawa? Apa dia juga ikut bersorak-sorai gembira bersama-sama dengan para detektif lainnya? Oh, tentu! Tentu saja dia juga ikut bersorak-sorai. Bahkan, ia menggunakan _ability; Rashomon_ -nya untuk membuat pom-pom, menari ala _cheerleader,_ dan meneriakan yel-yel riang gembira. Tak lihatkah engkau raut wajah penuh suka cita yang berseri-seri menghiasi wajah pucat Akutagawa, wahai pembaca? Hanya dalam mimpimu. Hey, ayo bangunlah!

Akutagawa si _social outcast_ itu tentu saja tidak merasa bahwa ide untuk berpiknik bersama para detektif adalah ide bagus. Segila-gilanya Akutagawa sebagai _The Silent Rabid Dog_ , tentu menghabiskan hari dengan berpiknik bersama musuh bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Kecuali, jika 'menyembelih musuh menggunakan _Rashomon'_ masuk dalam agenda _to do list_ piknik ini, maka mungkin saja itu akan jadi hal yang sedikit menyenangkan bagi Akutagawa. Sayangnya, mana mungkin Akutagawa melakukannya di hadapan Dazai-san kecil kesayangannya? Dazai akan membencinya jika ia sampai melakukan hal itu.

Tidak. Tahan dirimu, Akutagawa. Tahan dirimu, Akutagawa. Tahan ...

'Kubunuh, kaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuu!' teriak Akutagawa dalam hati sembari mendorong sekuat tenaga dan kini ia berniat menghempaskan seorang jinko yang malang bernama Atsushi ke sebuah dinding terdekat. Seenaknya saja si jinko itu hendak memeluk Dazai-san kesayangannya. Namun, dengan seluruh pengendalian diri yang masih tersisa, Akutagawa mengurungkan niatnya. Itu karena raut wajah terkejut Dazai. Atsushi sangat beruntung, hampir saja wajahnya remuk menghantam dinding yang sama sekali tak empuk itu.

"Maaf."

Seluruh detektif dalam ruangan itu terdiam. Akutagawa mengatakan sebuah kata keramat yang sama sekali tak mereka sangka bisa keluar dari mulut Akutagawa. "Tidak apa-apa, kok." Atsushi berkata dengan wajah tersenyum. Ini membuat Akutagawa tertegun untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika aku menghempaskanmu ke dinding, Jinko?" Akutagawa yang salah pengertian bersiap dengan Rashomon yang kini mulai menggeliat liar.

"Gyaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Atsushi berlari dan berlindung di balik punggung Kunikida. Kunikida dengan raut wajah tegang, bersiap memegang buku catatan idealnya.

Akutagawa menatap tajam ke arah mangsanya. Rashomon semakin bergejolak, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi Akutagawa. "Aku hanya bercanda ..."

"...," Atsushi tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Otaknya masih terlalu lemah untuk memahami gaya 'bercanda' kaum mafia.

Sementara itu, Dazai yang terlihat tidak sabar segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melesat ke pintu depan. Kedua mata berwarna coklat kemerahan itu berbinar-binar. "Ayo, piknik!" seru Dazai sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dengan penuh semangat. Kaki mungil lincahnya berlari cepat.

.

.

.

Akutagawa tidak pernah menyesal dengan keputusannya beberapa waktu lalu. Akutagawa tidak menyesal bahwa ia telah mengikuti ajakan Dazai untuk 'berkumpul' bersama para detektif tidak seiman. Seiman di sini maksudnya, Akutagawa mengimani bahwa 'kegelapan' adalah dunianya. Sedangkan, para detektif itu mengimani bahwa 'jalan terang' adalah dunia mereka. Bahkan, jika ia harus melawan para detektif itu sekaligus sendirian seperti ini, ia tidak akan menyesal. Persetan dengan kuantitas, kualitas adalah nomor satu. Soal kualitas bertarung, Akutagawa tidak akan kalah dari siapapun. Terutama di depan Dazai! Akutagawa berapi-api.

" _Fight! Fight! Fight!_ " Dazai terlihat bersemangat mengumandangkan yel-yel penyemangat sambil mengacung-acungkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan menghentak-hentakan kedua kakinya.

Mendengar yel-yel Dazai yang menyemangatinya, api semangatnya semakin berkobar. "Aku tidak akan kalah dari siapapun! _Rashomon_!" Akutagawa mengaktifkan _Rashomon_ , dengan penuh percaya diri ia menggerakan _Rashomon_ -nya untuk menggenggam beberapa raket sekaligus untuk menepis serangan bola-bola pingpong yang berdatangan ke arahnya!

Raket dan bola pingpong?

Entah sejak kapan acara piknik ini berubah menjadi acara tanding bola pingpong. Anggap saja ini ide dadakan Dazai untuk mempertaruhkan sepanci _oden_ spesial buatan Kunikikida Doppo sebagai hadiah bagi pemenang pertandingan ini. Akutagawa dan Dazai Vs ADA, minus Fukuzawa sebagai juri netral dan Ranpo sebagai pengamat yang lebih peduli pada makanan manis di tangannya daripada pertandingan itu sendiri. Namun, saat ini Akutagawa mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan yang ada di dalam dirinya untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini. Bukan demi oden special itu. Tapi ini demi pengakuan dari Dazai. Kali ini, ia harus berhasil mendapatkan pengakuan dari Dazai. Pokoknya, Akutagawa tidak ingin kalah dari siapapun. Akutagawa berhasrat untuk menang 100%!

"Papa! Di sebelah kanan! Kiri! Depan! Atas! Bawah!" Dazai memberikan komando bertubi-tubi seiring datangnya bola-bola berwarna putih bernama pingpong itu ke arah Akutagawa dan Dazai.

Akutagawa dengan sigap menyambut kedatangan bola-bola itu dengan raket-raket yang terhubung dengan sulur-sulur _Rashomon_. Akutagawa menepis dengan ganas seluruh bola-bola yang melesat tajam ke arahnya. Desingan suara pukulan bersahut-sahutan.

Acara pukul-memukul bola ini berlanjut setidaknya 38 menit ke depan.

"Kunikida-san, sepertinya ini tidak akan ada habisnya. Tanizaki-san dan Naomi sepertinya sudah mulai kelelahan. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Atsushi dengan penuh kekhawatiran yang nampak begitu jelas tergambar di wajahnya. Ia memegang raketnya erat-erat, mengayunkannya sekuat tenaga membalas serangan dari Akutagawa. Ia bersyukur, _alibity_ -nya memungkinkan ia untuk memiliki stamina jauh lebih baik daripada anggota ADA yang lainnya, termasuk Kunikida.

Kunikida mengernyitkan dahinya, ia berpikir keras. Ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Atsushi. Ia juga mengamati keadaan Akutagawa. Akutagawa juga tampak kelelahan, meskipun dia dari tadi tidak banyak bergerak dan lebih bertumpu pada _Rashomon_ saja. Sementara Dazai ...Dazai? Anak itu tidak masuk hitungan karena sedari tadi ia hanya sibuk mengayun-ayunkan raket pingpong-nya sebagai pengganti kipas sembari menyedot sekaleng jus dingin. Dari segi kuantitas, meraka memang unggul secara telak. Namun, jika terus begini tentunya pihak ADA tidak bisa bertahan lama. Akutagawa dan _ability_ -nya memang merepotkan. Kunikida berdecak kesal.

"Tanizaki dan Naomi, maju ke depan! Kenji berjaga di bagian belakang! Yosano-sensei dan Kyouka di sebelah kiri! Atsushi, kau jadi _back up_ -ku!" Kunikida memberikan komando kepada anggota ADA yang bertanding. Ia juga segera mengambil posisi. Kunikida, _The Prime Minister of Planning_ , bersiap menjalankan strateginya. Ia memberikan sebuah kode kepada Tanizaki.

"Yosh!" Tanizaki bersaudara, Atsushi, Kenji, Yosano, dan Kyouka berseru.

Kunikida menyobek selembar buku catatannya yang telah ia tulis sesuatu sebelumnya. " _Ability; Doppo Ginkaku, wire gun_!" seberkas cahaya hijau menyelimuti Kunikida. Begitu ia mendapatkan wire gun, ia menembakan wire gun itu ke sebuah pohon yang berada di belakang Akutagawa. Tali besi itu menarik tubuh Kunikida ke udara agar ia bisa melompat lebih tinggi, kemudian ia memukul bola ping-pong dengan sudut menukik tajam mengarah ke bagian sisi meja Akutagawa. Serangan dadakan ini akan jadi sebuah serangan telak mematikan!

Akutagawa yang menyadari arah serangan Kunikida dari arah sebelah kiri, segera mengerahkan Rashomon-nya untuk menangkis serangan Kunikida. Melihat posisi Kunikida, jika ia mampu menangkis dan membalikan serangan Kunikida, maka tidak ada waktu bagi Kunikida menangkis serangan baliknya. Dalam kecepatan reaksi, Akutagawa jauh lebih unggul. _Rashomon_ menyalak bagai anjing liar.

"Papa! Sebelah kanan!" teriak Dazai tiba-tiba.

Apa?! Sebelah kanan? Saat itu juga, Akutagawa merasa aneh. Ia melihat butiran salju. Salju?! Ini _ability; The Light Snow_ milik si detektif berambut _orange_ itu. Sial! Jadi ini _fatamorgana_! Ia melihat Kunikida tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sisi kanan, bersiap melancarkan serangan tajam. Akutagawa berusaha untuk menggerakan _Rashomon_ ke arah kanan. Ia pasti mampu mengatasinya. Namun, tiba-tiba Atsushi muncul di tengah. Ia bersiap dengan raket dan bola pingpong-nya. Sial! Ia tidak akan sempat menangkis serangan Atsushi! Sial! Ia akan kalah! Sial! Sial! Sial!

POK!

Akutagawa melihat Atsushi memukul bola itu ke arahnya. Akutagawa merutuki kelengahannya. Seandainya saja ia tidak terpancing serangan Kunikida dengan memanfaatkan ability Tanizaki, maka ...

 _'_ _I won't lose to anyone!'_

 _'_ _I won't lose to anyone!'_

 _'_ _I won't! Not in front of Dazai-san!'_

Tapi, kenyataannya kekalahan sudah di depan mata. Akutagawa akan kalah.

Akutagawa melihat sebundelan _mop_ kusut masai berwarna coklat gelap melesat ke arah depan. Sebundelan _mop_ itu memiliki tangan mungil yang menggenggam sebuah raket. POK! Bundelan _mop_ coklat gelap itu memukul bola pingpong Atsushi.

DUINNNNGGGG!

"Papa! Selesaikan sisanya!" Bundelan _mop_ coklat gelap itu menoleh kepada Akutagawa. Dazai Osamu!

Ah! Akutagawa segera memfokuskan dirinya pada bola-bola pingpong lain. "Hiyaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Akutagawa menghajar seluruh bola pingpong dengan semangat membara.

DUUUUUUIIIINGGG! DUUUINGGGG! DDDUIIIIIINNGGGG! DUUUIIIINGGGG!

DUAAAAAARRRRRRR!

Grup ADA menatap horror keadaan meja pingpong yang baru saja terhantam bola-bola pingpong kiriman Akutagawa. Mejanya berlubang dan mengeluarkan asap seperti baru saja ditembak laser!

Akutagawa terengah-engah. Ia baru saja mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk melakukan serangan terakhir. Ia berlutut di tanah, tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah.

"Pemenangnya adalah ...Akutagawa Ryunosuke dan Dazai Osamu!" Fukuzawa menyerukan kemenangan untuk tim Akutagawa-Dazai. Di luar dugaan, anggota ADA yang jadi lawannya bertepuk tangan untuk kemenangannya. Mereka tidak terlihat kesal ataupun marah.

Akutagawa tidak yakin harus bersikap bagaiman menyambut kemenangannya kali ini. Sampai tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan mungil berbalut perban hingga bagian pergelangan tangan terulur ke arahnya. "Papa, kita menang." Dazai Osamu tersenyum kepadanya.

Akutagawa menginginkan pengakuan dari Dazai. Akutagawa benar-benar menginginkannya. Namun, saat ini, sebuah senyuman dari si Dazai kecil terasa jauh lebih diinginkannya. Ini hadiah yang luar biasa. Akutagawa meraih tangan mungil itu yang kemudian membawanya kepada ADA. Dunia yang begitu terang benderang. Dunia yang jauh berbeda dengan dunia seharusnya Akutagawa berada.

"Bagaimana jika kita berfoto bersama?" lagi-lagi Dazai mengungkapkan sebuah ide yang tak terduga. Ide itu tentu saja membuat seluruh ADA tertegun. "Ini akan jadi foto keluarga yang bagus!" lanjut Dazai dengan nada ceria.

Keluarga-

.

.

.

Akutagawa menatap sebuah foto polaroid di tangannya. Tampak orang-orang berdiri berjajar di dalam foto itu. Fukuzawa, Kunikida, Akutagawa yang menggenggam tangan Dazai kecil, Atsushi, Kyouka, Kenji, Yosano, Ranpo, dan Tanizaki bersaudara. Orang luar yang melihatnya mungkin akan menduga bahwa ini adalah sebuah foto keluarga besar.

Orang lain-

Mengapa seluruh anggota ADA, termasuk Direktur Fukuzawa memperbolehkan Akutagawa, yang merupakan 'orang lain' ini, ikut bergabung dalam 'keluarga' ini? Bukankah Akutagawa adalah musuh ADA, terlepas dari aliansi mereka terkait masalah _Guild_ saat itu? Apa mereka dengan mudahnya melupakan apa yang telah dilakukan Akutagawa? Apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang Akutagawa?

TRING.

Suara dentingan kaca membuyarkan lamunan Akutagawa, mengembalikan Akutagawa ke dunia nyata. Ia memandang apa yang ada di hadapannya. ADA yang terlihat begitu bersahabat. Mereka menerima dirinya berada di antara mereka. Ini terasa aneh. Ini aneh.

Bukankah tidak seharusnya Akutawaga berada di sini?

"Oi, Akutagawa. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tegur Kunikida. "Cepat makan odennya sebelum kuahnya dingin," kata Kunikida sembari menyuapi Dazai dengan menggunakan sebuah sumpit. Seluruh ADA tampak menikmati _oden_ spesial buatan Kunikida yang jadi taruhan pertandingan pingpong. Akutagawa menolak menghabiskan hadiahnya sendirian karena dia tidak terlalu tertarik pada _oden_. Dazai? Anak ini terlalu malas untuk makan sendirian. Ia butuh seseorang untuk menyuapinya karena ia merasa bahwa tangannya terlalu lelah sehabis bertanding bola pingpong.

"Ayo makan, Papa. _Oden_ buatan Kunikida- _jiji_ sangat enak! _Chikuwabu_ dan _hanpen_ -nya _yummy_!"

Akutagawa menyentuh mangkuk berisi _oden_ yang ada di hadapannya. Mangkuk itu terasa hangat. Sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Perasaan, ya? Akutagawa juga punya perasaan ternyata. _I'm not a heartless dog anymore. I'm human._

Mungkin tidak ada buruknya juga bagi Akutagawa untuk bergabung dengan 'keluarga' ini untuk sementara. Akutagawa memasukan selembar foto ke dalam saku bagian dalam jas hitamnya. Akutagawa memandang langit cerah berwarna biru. Matahari bersinar cerah. Dunia yang terlalu terang bagi Akutagawa.

Tapi, Akutagawa tidak membenci dunia yang ini. Perlahan, ia mulai menyukai dunia terang benderang ini, tempat 'keluarga' ini berada.

Dazai Osamu tidak meninggalkannya. Akutagawa Ryunosuke tidak sendirian.

 ** _Author's note_** :

 _Hello_! Akhirnya ProdigyWeasel berhasil _update fanfic_ yang sepi peminat ini juga, ha-ha. Maaf, bukan kehabisan ide, sih. Tapi memang karena saya sedang sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Saya sedang berfokus dengan _fanfic_ serial saya yang terbaru. Serial yang sedang saya garap ini lagi-lagi _fanfic_ _Bungou Stray Dogs_. Mengapa? Karena ini _anime_ _favourite_ saya saat ini. XD Tapi, rencananya serial ini akan lebih menonjolkan sisi gelap (ini bukan karena aliran listrik di rumah saya diputus, loh ya), diantaranya : pembunuhan berantai, _psychopath_ , _social misfit_ , _madness, self destruction_ , _twist puzzle_ , dll. Intinya, saya benar-benar ingin menulis cerita detektif dalam bahasa Inggris. Tenang, saya tidak akan menelantarkan fanfic ini. Saya akan berusaha untuk menamatkan fanfic ini (yeah, mungkin chapter berikutnya adalah yang terakhir). _Happy Family_ adalah fanfic berseri pertama saya yang sangat memeras otak. X'D Percayalah, sangat sulit bagi saya untuk menulis sesuatu yang ceria seperti fanfic ini sementara saya pada dasarnya lebih menggandrungi _dark theme fanfic_. Btw, _thank you so much_ udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic saya. _My dear readers, I love you all!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Family Chapter 9 : The Ending, The New Begining**

 _Disclaimer_ : Saya harus segera melarikan diri ke psikiater terdekat kalau saya berani-beraninya mengakui Bungou Stray Dogs adalah karya saya. Bungou Stray Dogs adalah karya dari Asagiri Kafuka-sensei dan Harukawa Sango-sensei. Saya hanya sekedar penulis ff amatiran.

Memasuki akhir bulan November, cuaca kurang bersahabat melingkupi kota Yokohama. Daun-daun kering menari di udara diterpa angin kencang yang menerbangkan mereka dari ranting-ranting pohon. Dingin.

 **Kantor Armed Agency Detective, pukul 06.30 pagi.**

Para detektif dan seorang mafia yang menginap di kantor _Armed Detective Agency_ masih terlelap. Cuaca dingin begini membuat mereka semakin menikmati buaian mimpi indah dan kehangatan selimut tebal. Hingga-

TRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Alarm dari ponsel Kunikida berbunyi cukup kencang. Ini sudah jadwal tetap bagi Kunikida untuk bangun pagi. Kunikida, dengan kondisi mata tertutup mencoba meraba-raba ponselnya yang berada di atas kepalanya untuk mematikan alarm ponsel. "Uaaaaahhhhhh!" Kunikida terkejut mendapati tangan dan ponselnya hampir saja dihujam oleh benda hitam tajam yang jaraknya tidak lebih dari setengah centimeter. Kunikida mendelik marah, "Oi! Akutagawa, kau berniat mencelakaiku, ya?!" Alih-alih sebuah pertanyaan, dari nada bicaranya, lebih tepatnya Kunikida meneriakan sebuah pernyataan. Pernyataan pahit, tentunya.

Mendengar teriakan Kunikida, Akutagawa tak bergeming sedikitpun. Bahkan ia tak mau repot-repot untuk sekedar membuka matanya dan memilih untuk tetap tidur. Sedangkan, Atsushi langsung terbangun dengan ekspresi seseorang yang baru saja dihantam badai pasir di gurun Sahara. Mulutnya ternganga cukup lebar, hingga memungkinkan untuk sebuah bola baseball untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Hal ini berlangsung hingga lima menit ke depan, sampai Atsushi merasa sudah cukup banyak menangkap lalat-lalat dengan mulutnya ...oh, maaf. Koreksi, maksud penulis adalah _'sampai Atsushi merasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan kedua kelopak matanya agar tetap terbuka karena bujukan rasa kantuk yang menderanya semakin mejadi-jadi'_. Lalat-lalat bukanlah hal ideal dan tidak terlalu dapat ditoleransi di kantor _Armed Detective Agency_.

Kunikida merayap keluar dari perlindungan sehelai selimut hangat dan bersiap menyambut pagi yang dingin ini dengan semangat idealisnya. Tertulis di buku catatannya bahwa pada pukul 06.20 pagi ini ia harus bangun dan mengurus si kecil Dazai. Ya, karena itulah, kini tampak Kunikida meraba-raba beberapa bagian selimut untuk mencari keberadaan si kecil Dazai. Ia ingat betul bahwa semalam si kecil Dazai tidur di sebelah kirinya, dalam pelukan si mafia sadis beralis tipis yang bernama Akutagawa.

DUAAAAAGGGHHHH!

"Uaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Kunikida tersentak kaget saat mendapati dirinya hampir saja diterjang oleh pisau cincang raksasa berwarna hitam. Untung saja Kunikida memiliki insting yang sangat baik untuk segera menghindar. Jika tidak, mungkin saat ini ia telah bernasib buruk dan berubah menjadi seonggok daging cincang berkacamata. Itu tidak cukup keren bagi seorang calon Direktur _Armed Detective Agency_ di masa depan. "Apa-apaan kau ini, Akutagawa?!" Kunikida berteriak penuh amarah.

Sang target dari teriakan penuh amarah dari Kunikida menggeram. "Jangan sentuh aku," tentunya ini bukan hanya sekedar peringatan selevel angin lalu. Akutagawa kini diselubungi dengan aura membunuh yang pekat, ia menatap Kunikida dengan pandangan tajam. Suhu di ruangan yang sejatinya memang dingin menjadi semakin dingin. Hal ini membuat Kunikida sedikit menggigil dan Atsushi mengulung dirinya dengan selimut seperti sebuah sushi gulung siap makan.

"Si-si-siapa yang mau menyentuhmu? A-aku hanya ingin mencari si kecil Dazai," kata Kunikida terbata-bata sembari meraih buku catatannya. Terus terang, efek aura membunuh Akutagawa sedikit mengikis keberanian dan ketegaran seorang pria idealis seperti Kunikida. Ini cukup memalukan.

Begitu mendengar nama 'Dazai', Akutagawa tersentak. Ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu; si kecil Dazai sudah tidak ada dalam dekapannya. Ia mulai panik dan menjelajah apapun yang berada di atas karpet dan di balik selimut. Dalam prosesnya, tak lupa ia menerjang tubuh Atsushi yang masih asyik bergulung ala _sushi_ gulung hingga terpental sampai ke ujung ruangan dan menabrak dinding yang jauh dari kesan empuk ataupun lembut. Aksi kasar itu membuat Atsushi terbangun disertai dengan erangan akibat rasa sakit yang menghantam tubuhnya. Namun, ia tetap bersyukur karena setidaknya ia masih hidup. ' _What's better than being alive_?' Moto itu adalah moto andalan Atsushi selalu berlaku nyaris di setiap situasi.

"Dazai? Dazai? Dazai?" Akutagawa memanggil nama Dazai berkali-kali sembari menggeledah seisi ruangan. Tidak ada jawaban. Dazai tidak ada di ruangan ini. Akutagawa mendelik penuh selidik ke arah Kunikida.

"Apa? Aku tidak menyembunyikan Dazai. Tidak lihat? Aku juga sedang mencarinya?" Kunikida membereskan 'tempat tidur' mereka sembari ikut mencari Dazai. Mendengar jawaban Kunikida, kini Akutagawa menghujani Atsushi dengan tatapan menuduh.

Atsushi yang merasa hidupnya tiba-tiba terancam, segera merapatkan dirinya ke dinding. "Aku tidak menyembunyikan Dazai ...," kata Atsushi dengan penuh rasa khawatir bila Akutagawa khilaf dan tanpa sengaja mengayunkan rashomon berbentuk pisau cincang raksasa itu ke arah lehernya. "Sungguh! Aku sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan Da-Da-Dazai!" Atsushi histeris saat rashomon yang berbentuk seperti pisau cincang bertepi tajam itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mengalir deras dari dahinya, Atsushi yakin saat ini dahinya sudah terlihat seperti air terjun Niagara. Jantung Atsushi seperti sedang berarum jeram di atas perahu kayak rapuh di bawah air terjun Niagara. ( _Atsushi_ : Hey, author! Berhentilah mendramatisir ketakutanku secara berlebihan. Kau membuat diriku terlihat menyedihkan. _Author_ : Maafkan aku, bila hasratku keliru ...)

"Sudahlah, tidak akan ada gunanya jika kau menggunakan kekerasan dalam hal ini. Bukankah lebih baik kita mulai mencari Dazai, misalnya di dapur atau ruang tamu?" Kunikida, sebagai orang yang paling bijak di dalam ruangan itu, memberikan wejangan kepada Akutagawa. Kebiasaan 'memberikan wejangan' ini terkadang memberikan masalah yang lebih besar lagi. Bagaimana tidak, nyaris saja kepalanya diterkam oleh rashomon! "Akutagawa! Kau sengaja melakukannya, ya?!" Kunikida membentak Akutagawa dengan garang.

Akutagawa tentu saja tidak begitu mempedulikan bentakan Kunikida. Ia melewati Kunikida dengan santainya seakan Kunikida hanyalah butiran debu di hamparan padang pasir yang sangat luas. Kunikida yang malang.

Meninggalkan Kunikida dan Atsushi yang malang di 'ruang tidur' mereka, Akutagawa menjelajah ke ruang dapur. Besar harapannya untuk menemukan si kecil Dazai di dapur. Logikanya, si kecil Dazai sedagn dalam masa pertumbuhan 'kan? Mungkin saja di begini ia sudah lapar dan mencoba mencari sekerat roti ataupun susu di dapur. Seharusnya si kecil Dazai memnagunkan dirinya atau si mata empat (si Jinko adalah pilihan paling terakhir dari yang paling terakhir). Tapi, mungkin si kecil Dazai sengaja melakukannya karena ingin belajar menjadi anak yang mandiri. Mandiri? Si kecil Dazai sungguh luar biasa! Tak ayal sebagai seorang papa yang menyayangi anaknya, Akutawaga merasa sangat bangga pada anak asuhnya itu.

Tebakan Akutagawa memang tepat. Dazai saat ini sedang berada di dapur, tepatnya meja makan. Ia sedang melahap setangkup roti panggang yang hangat. Namun-

Mata Akutagawa terbelalak saat melihat Dazai. Jantungnya seolah jatuh dan merosot hingga ke kaki, ia tak siap menghadapi kenyataan di depan matanya. Dazai telah kembali ke wujud semula; seorang pria berusia 22 tahun. "Dazai-san?"

"Akutagawa-kun, mengapa kau ada di sini?"

 _Mengapa kau ada di sini?_

Pertanyaan itu. Jangan-jangan ...

Dazai sepertinya tidak mengingat apapun yang terjadi saat dirinya berubah menjadi anak kecil dalam seminggu ini. Kenangan Dazai bersama Akutagawa juga ikut lenyap.

 _Papa Ryu?_

Itupun juga ikut lenyap.

"Dazai-san...," Nada getir tersangkut di ujung lidahnya saat mengucapkan nama itu. Akutagawa tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia akan katakan kepada Dazai selanjutnya. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Marah? Kecewa? Terluka? Sedih? Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Ia tidak akan mengatakannya. Ia membungkukan tubuhnya, memberikan salam kepada 'mantan' mentornya itu. Ia memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia berharap jika Dazai tidak memanggil namanya. Ia berharap bahwa ia tidak perlu menoleh ke belakang. Ekspresi apa yang harus ia buat jika ia harus menghadapai Dazai saat ini? Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Dazai saat ia menginginkan pengakuan dari Dazai.

"Oi, Akutagawa. Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kunikida. Atsushi mengekor di belakang Kunikida. Ia masih sedikit takut dengan Akutagawa.

Akutagawa tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. Ia tidak peduli akan ke mana ia pergi. Ia hanya ingin menjauh secepatnya dari tempat ini. Dadanya terasa sesak, oksigen seperti lenyap dari paru-parunya seketika. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya begitu ia keluar dari kantor _Armed Detective Agency_. Ia berlari, secepat mungkin kedua kakinya mampu membawanya.

.

.

.

"Oi, Dazai! Stop bermalas-malasan! Cepat kerjakan seluruh tugasmu!" Melihat Dazai yang masih asyik berleha-leha dan mengabaikan tumpukan dokumen di atas menjanya yang begitu menggunung, Kunikida tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak.

"Kunikida-kun, kenapa marah-marah terus dari tadi?" tanya Dazai.

"Itu karena kau terus bermalas-malasan!"

"Benarkah?"

Benarkah?

Kunikida tertegun. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa bukan hanya kemalasan Dazai yang jadi pemicu _bad mood_ -nya. Itu karena ... Hal lain. Kunikida memandang ke arah jendela.

 _I sing a lullaby_

 _Just to make you feel alright_

 _Let the time pass us by_

 _It's a blessed night_

 _Close your eyes, I'll close mine_

 _Dazai, please sleep tight_

 _The moon shines, it begins to smile_

 _I bid a farewell and good night_

Kunikida masih mengingat lagu penghantar tidur yang ia nyanyikan beberapa hari lalu. Ia merasa bahwa ia nantinya akan sangat merindukan hal itu. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, walau sudah pasti ia akan menyangkal mati-matian, Kunikida menikmati hari-hari yang ia jalani bersama Atsushi dan ...Akutagawa saat mengasuh si kecil Dazai. Keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

"Atsushi-kun. Ada apa dengan Kunikida-kun?"

Atsushi tak menanggapi pertanyaan Dazai, pikirannya sedang tidak ada di sini. Pikirannya melayang dan berputar-putar ke _memory_ tujuh hari lalu. Seperti sebuah lentgera merah yang berpendar dalam gelap dan berputar. Benar-benar, kedua detektif ini. Mereka sedang dalam fase ' _down_ '.

Dazai menghela nafas, menopang dagunya seraya memandang dua orang detektif yang pernah mengasuhnya seminggu lalu. Ia yakin bahwa di suatu tempat, di luar sana, Akutagawa juga pasti sedang dalam fase yang sama dengan kedua detektif di hadapannya. Dazai menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

.

.

.

Akutagawa tidak peduli seberapa kencang angin akhir November menerjang tubuh ringkihnya. Ia tetap berdiri tegak di tempat yang tinggi, memandang suatu tempat dari kejauhan. Ia merasa terombang-ambing perasaannya.

 ** _Resah hati_**

 _Bagai butiran debu di hamparan gurun tandus_

 _Tak berujung, tak bertepi, tak bertuan_

 _Dipermainkan angin_

 _Dilukai panas terik_

 _Dibuang badai_

 _Dipuji, dimaki_

 _Dibutuhkan, dibuang_

 _Dijunjung, dijatuhkan_

 _Diagungkan, diasingkan_

 _Dirindukan, dilupakan_

 _Putih, hitam_

 _Terang, gelap_

 _Surga, neraka_

 _Terombang-ambing takdir, dikhianati harapan_

 _Dimusuhi kepercayaan, ditikam kesedihan_

 _Tiada hasrat, tiada asa_

 _Tiada impian, tinggal bayangan sepi_

 _Hingga suatu saat aku lenyap_

 _Mungkinkah kau menyadari apa yang hilang?_

Di saat seperti ini, Akutagawa membenci dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu membendung perasaannya yang semakin meluap menenggelamkan dirinya. Seandainya saja ..., seandainya saja ia dapat memilih. Akutagawa mungkin lebih memilih untuk kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu, _being a 'heartless dog'_. Saat itu, ia hanyalah seorang pemuda yang hidup dalam keterpurukan di tempat kumuh. Saat, itu ia hanyalah seorang Akutagawa Ryunosuke. Saat itu, ia bukan bagian dari Port Mafia. Saat itu, dia belum mengenal Dazai Osamu.

Apakah ia menyesali sesuatu?

Ada apa ini? Sejak kapan seorang Akutagawa bisa menyesali sesuatu? Penyesalan hanya dilakukan si lemah. Tidak. Ia tidak akan menyesal. Apa yang sudah terjadi, tak akan ada gunanya untuk disesali. Ia tidak boleh terpuruk seperti ini. Bukankah saat ini ia masih harus memperjuangkan sesuatu?

Angin menerpa wajahnya, perlahan menghapus jejak buliran bening yang terlanjur mengalir dari sudut kedua matanya. Semangat kembali menggebu di dadanya, membangkitkan hasrat yang sempat tiada. 'Pengakuan dari Dazai', itu yang ia ingin perjuangkan saat ini. Ia bertekad untuk mendapatkannya.

Dazai Osamu, 'mantan' mentor-nya. Dazai adalah orang yang mengangkatnya dari keterpurukan, membuatnya menjadi seorang manusia, memberinya alasan untuk tetap hidup. Demi sebuah pengakuan dari Dazai, ia akan menjadi seorang yang kuat, tidak akan kalah dari siapapun, tidak akan pernah menyerah. Bahkan jika ia harus menerjang mara bahaya sekalipun, ia tidak akan ragu.

Ia ingin melihat Dazai tersenyum bangga pada dirinya. Ia ingin memiliki 'nilai' di hadapan Dazai. Ia ingin bayangannya terefleksi di mata Dazai.

DING. DING. DING. DING.

Ponsel Akutagawa berdering, memecah keheningan.

" _Moshi moshi. Akutagawa desu_ ," jawab Akutagawa dengan nada datar.

"Akutagawa! Dazai ...," Suara Kunikida si mata empat bergema di ujung sana. Akutagawa hampir tidak bisa bernafas saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kunikida.

.

.

.

Akutagawa berharap bahwa ia memiliki sepasang sayap yang mampu membawanya terbang. Ia berlari menerjang keramaian. Ia merasa seolah jantungnya mempompa darahnya sepuluh kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal di ujung tenggorokan. Ia hampir kehabisan nafas, naum ia tak peduli. Ia hanya perlu untuk tiba di suatu tempat dengan sesegera mungkin saat ini. 'Suatu tempat' itu adalah ...

BRAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!

Akutagawa mendobrak pintu kantor _Armed Detective Agency_ dengan rashomon. Para staf kantor _Armed Detective Agency_ yang sedang sibuk bekerja terlihat panik, beberapa di antara mereka menjerit ketakutan. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak panik jika ada seorang mafia yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk tanpa memberikan salam atau semacamnya terlebih dahulu? Tanpa mempedulikan kiri dan kanan, Akutagawa nekat menerobos masuk dan segera menuju ruang kesehatan _Armed Detective Agency_.

"Aduuuuhhhh!" Atsushi menjerit kesakitan saat bokongnya mendarat dengan tidak tidak mulus di lantai setelah Akutagawa tanpa sengaja mendorong Atsushi dengan kasar karena menghalangi jalannya. Ah, Atsushi sedikit terbiasa dengan kekasaran Akutagawa akhir-akhir ini. Ia tidak memprotes Akutagawa kali ini. Ia memakluminya.

Kunikida yang sudah mengamankan diri dengan menyingkir dan menepi ke meja di pojok ruanganpun mengangguk setuju dengan Atsushi dan sang author. Kunikida juga memaklumi apa yang dilakukan Akutagawa tadi. Termasuk Kenji, Tanizaki bersaudara yang mesra, Ranpo yang sedang asyik mengunyah cemilan, Direktur Fukuzawa, Dokter Yosano, berikut staf-staf kantor yang seharusnya sedang sibuk bekerja. Kini mereka semua memandang ke arah Akutagawa dan si kecil Dazai dengan tatapan penuh haru.

"Dazaiiii!" Akutagawa memeluk si kecil Dazai dengan erat, menumpahkan seluruh kerinduannya pada tubuh mungil itu.

"Papa Ryu, Dazai ingin _ice cream_."

"Baik. Kita akan beli banyak _ice cream_ , Dazai."

"Horeeeee!" Dazai bersorak kegirangan.

Akutagawa menggendong Dazai di punggungnya, melewati orang-orang dari _Armed Detective Agency_. Atsushi mengejar Akutagawa. "Tunggu, Akutagawa! Aku ikut! Aku juga ingin membeli gulali untuk Dazai," Atsushi mengekor di belakang Akutagawa.

Kunikida membungkukan tubuhnya di hadapan Direktur Fukuzawa. "Direktur, saya mohon izin untuk pergi bersama mereka. Mereka membutuhkan pengawasan."

"Kunikida, pergilah bersama mereka."

"Baik, Direktur." Kunikida segera menyusul mereka.

Dokter Yosano memandang keempat orang yang diselimuti aura kebahagiaan itu dari jendela kantor. "Mungkin seharusnya aku membuat 'racun' itu dengan dosis lebih kuat. Jangka waktu seminggu sepertinya masih kurang." Ia terkekeh, "Dazai, kau berhutang padaku."

 **THE END**

Note : Hello! Ini chapter terakhir dari _Hapy Family_. Terima kasih telah membaca fanfic ini. Haha, iya, chapter ini memang sangat terlambat untuk publish. Maaf. Ini karena saya sedang sibuk menerjemahkan light novel _Bungou Stray Dogs_ jilid pertama ( _Dazai Osamu's Entrance Exam_ ) chapter ke-4 ke dalam bahasa Inggris (bagi yang memiliki akun tumblr, silahkan cek akun saya; dazaimackerelosamu. Jika memungkinkan, nanti saya juga akan menerjemahkan light novel ke-4 : _55 Minutes_. Sumpah, bahasa Jepang sangat sulit dimengerti oleh orang awam seperti saya. Namun, dengan berbagai usaha, saya bisa mengatasi kesulitan tersebut. XD Oh, ya ...puisi 'Resah Hati' adalah puisi yang pernah saya tulis dan diunggah di salah satu akun sosial media saya (entah kapan, mungkin sekitar 1 tahun lalu) dan pernah di-repost oleh seseorang (itu puisi milik saya dan ia lupa mencantumkan nama saya). Saya rasa puisi itu cocok untuk Akutagawa. Lagu penghantar tidur yang dinyanyikan oleh Kunikida Doppo dalam ff ini juga karya saya. Terima kasih telah membaca karya saya.


End file.
